Death Note Digimon
by Nosferatu Arucard
Summary: Um crossover de Death Note com Digimon. Um novo Kira comandado por Ryuuku ameaça tomar o Mundo Digital pelo novo Death Note capaz de matar digimons e humanos. A história contêm personagens gay e a história é um shounenai.
1. Chapter 1

Mais um projecto de fan-fiction que desta vez implementa o Death Note com os princípios do Digimon com um argumento que mimetiza o Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, conforme o desenrolar da mesma.

O título de código será Digimon Death Note Gaydventure e é mesmo assim um yaoi.

Prólogo: Mundo Shinigami.

O decrépito mundo dos shinigamis atingira o auge de mais uma das suas eternas crises de existência, porque muitos dos shinigamis já enjoaram do acto de escreverem nomes humanos no Death Note, e só o fariam para prolongar a sua esperança de vida indefinidamente.

Entretanto o shinigami metaleiro, porque era uma mistura de uma fatiota gótica com uma banda de heavy-metal, Ryuuku que era o mais divertido da história decidira conversar com um shinigami bastante louco, até pelo seu nome estranho: Nekkoshin (mata-gatos!).

Saa, Nekkoshin-gami... - perguntou Ryuuku – Ultimamente estás a preparar alguma coisa interessante? Porque dar cabo de humanos para sobreviver já perdeu toda a piada!

Toda a piada? - riu Nekkoshin, satiricamente – Quando emprestas Death Notes para os humanos, divertes até acabar com o juízo, mas enfim...

O que tens para argumentar, desta vez?!... - perguntou Ryuuku, esperando que não conseguisse satisfazer toda a sua curiosidade...

Quando eu visitei o mundo humano doutra vez, eu descobri que Hades, o nosso criador, aproveitou a rede telemática humana para criar uma nova dimensão que acabou por designar-se...

Interessante, muito interessante! - Ryuuku sorriu embasbacadamente – Sugoi, nani iku?

Por Mundo Digital! - Nekkoshin retribuiu a gargalhada – E eu soube que as leis da Natureza já tomaram conta do lugar!...

Este novo mundo deve ser habitado por entes interessantes, certo?

Sonotori, Ryyuku-gami! Os entes chamam-se digimons, e ao contrário dos humanos têm uma esperança e nível espiritual várias ordens de magnitude mais elevadas que os humanos, e aparentemente beneficiam de uma criptometamorfose bidireccional para optimizar o seu estado biológico em função das circunstâncias do seu meio ambiente.

Como pudeste descobrir tamanha mina de ouro? Seria interessante um shinigami matar digimons para poder ganhar esperança de vida e poder divertir-se muito, muito mais que agora!

Eu pode descobrir porque os próprios digimons contrataram algumas crianças e adolescentes para serem parceiras de batalha com certos digimons, por causa de algumas crises geradas por outros digimons prepotentes e imperialistas. Actualmente, estão em crise devido a um humano louco, auto-denominado Digimon Kaiser que está a fazer estragos! Ele parece bastante jovem e está em concluo com alguns digimons extremamente fortes...

Isso é tão engraçado, mas o que te motiva saber estas coisas?

Porque eu consegui actualizar os meus poderes de shinigami para poder ler as esperanças de vida e os verdadeiros nomes dos digimons...

Subarashii! - Ryuuku salivou de contente – Isto significa que podes... matar digimons, certo?

Sonotori da! - Nekkoshin deu outra gargalhada – Eu acabei de actualizar o Death Note para poder efectuar esta tarefa, mas custam mil vezes que os Death Notes comuns, mas as regras mantêm-se!

Assim, eu posso liquidar um digimon de alta categoria ao poder escrevendo o seu nome no caderno, que maravilha!

Neste caso, como são dificilmente manipuláveis, eles morrerão simplesmente de ataque cardíaco ao fim de 40 segundos! O novo caderno também mata humanos, como sempre...

E como actualizo os Olhos de Shinigami? - Ryuuku percebera a grande novidade...

Basta transferir os meus para os teus, Ryuuku...

Num breve apíce, Ryuuku tornou-se capaz de ver agora as expectativas dos digimons.

Depois, Ryuuku lançou-se para o mundo humano, para poder divertir-se!...

Prólogo: Mundo Humano

Os jornais ainda falavam do grave incidente que envolveu "criaturas fantásticas" em 1999, mas também em 2010, uma nova vaga de crimes estava a gerar um clima de intranquilidade pública.

Numa das faculdades de Tokyo, um jovem rapaz chamado Nikita Heguchi perambulava pelos corredores do campus, sem saber o que fazer para passar o tempo antes da próxima aula.

Heguchi-san era gay e namorava com outro rapaz chamado Atsushi Sakura que frequentava outra faculdade, por isso não encontravam-se muitas vezes.

Uma das coisas que os unia era o desejo de erradicar os criminosos da sociedade, mas eles continham-se porque eram impotentes perante as injustiças do mundo.

Algumas horas mais tarde, durante o período final de uma aula, Heguchi viu um caderno negro a cair do céu até ao campo relvado do campus. Intrigado com a situação, Higuchi manteve o olho fixo no objecto e após a aula correu em direcção ao caderno, que indicava: "DEATH NOTE".

Um caderno da morte?! - estranhou Higuchi – o que contêm lá dentro?!

A contracapa do caderno indicava algumas regras de uso, escritas em inglês, que Higuchi leu silenciosamente, não acreditando no que estava a ler:

"O nome do humano ou digimon que for correctamente escrito neste caderno morrerá"

"O caderno não surtirá efeito caso o autor escreva um nome humano sem o conhecimento do seu rosto, nem para um digimon caso não inclua ainda o seu nome com a sua espécie. Humanos e digimons da mesma espécie que partilhem o mesmo nome não serão afectados".

"Quando especificado uma causa mortis após a escrita do nome, esta ocorrerá 40 segundos após a escrita da causa mortis. Quando não é especificada uma causa mortis, a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco."

"Depois de escrita o nome e a causa mortis, detalhes da mesma podem ser escritos nos próximos 6 minutos e 40 segundos."

Higuchi fechou o caderno e levou consigo, porque segundo alguns boatos as "fantásticas criaturas" que provocaram o caos em Tokyo e depois no mundo eram digimons.

No regresso a casa Higuchi pegou no caderno e releu as instruções, antes de ser tentado a experimentar quando ligou num web site de notícias recentes que indicou o sequestro num banco por parte de um desempregado. A pouca informação resumia-se numa fotografia de qualidade mediana e no nome do sequestrador, Nyagano Miyokate e ainda uma breve referência a respeito dele.

Segundo esta página o sequestrador ameaça matar os reféns dentro de alguns minutos, caso a polícia recuse negociar com ele... - Higuchi suspirou – acho que isto é suficiente para o matar.

Higuchi escreveu o nome dele com calma e depois começou a contar após a altura em que retirou a caneta do papel.

Que idiotice, mas será que isto funciona? - ele via os segundos a passar e tentou conter-se até passar os 40 segundos indicados no caderno.

Quando passara mais de um minuto, Higuchi refrescou o cache do web browser e depois verificou que a notícia fora actualizada, indicando que o sequestrador sofrera um colapso repentino devido a um ataque cardíaco súbito. A polícia libertava depois todos os reféns sem grandes problemas.

Sonna Kami-sama! - exclamou Higushi- Eu... eu... acabei por matar uma pessoa à distância!

Posteriormente, ele não sentia-se tentado a experimentar mais o caderno nas próximas horas.

Higuchi optou por passear antes de ir jantar de modo a arrefecer as emoções pelo sucedido, mas quando estava prestes a virar para regressar à casa deparou-se com uma tentativa de assédio de uma rapariga por um trio de rapazes motociclistas e rúfias.

Mas o que querem de mim? - perguntou a infeliz vítima deste abuso.

Eu chamo-me Takeru Geyatsu, mas conhecido por Bike Killer, e estes dois: Sora Taidachi e Takada Kyosuke vão ser os meus convidados de honra para uma festa!...

Mas que... que... festa ?! - exclamou, quase gritando, a rapariga...

Nós vamos esturpar-te!... - e os três arremessaram contra a parede.

Higuchi ouvira os nomes dos três e como vira as caras, mesmo a uns 30 metros de distância protegido por um quarteirão, ele abriu o caderno e escreveu os nomes dos três sem especificar detalhes adicionais. "Agora é só aguardar 40 segundos, e espero que ela fique bem!"

A rapariga resistiu bem durante uns 35 segundos até que um deles ameaçou-a com uma navalha, dando a impressão de que ela não safaria inviolável desta situação.

Porém alguns segundos depois a cara de Geyatsu ficou pálida e o corpo entrou em choque antes de sair sangue pela boca, mas que os outros pudessem reagir, Kyosuke ficou hirto seguido de Tadaichi. A rapariga ficou em estado de choque ao ver aqueles três rapazes morrerem de ataque cardíaco fulminante, acabando por tombarem ambos para o chão.

O... o... Death Note funciona!!!... - exclamou Higuchi ao mesmo tempo que fugia do local, mas após uns minutos ele chamou a polícia para tomarem conta do caso sem revelar a existência o caderno.

Mas a situação estava perigosa, com um caderno destes o que poderia fazer? Destruí-la? Ou utilizá-la para fins maiores? Tal questão levaria alguma reflexão.

Prólogo: Mundo Digital

No mundo digital as poderosas máfias controlavam as cidades livres, lucrando imenso dinheiro enquanto os guardas de elite do governo central não fizessem um raid contra os seus negócios.

Naquela altura, a prioridade deles era tentar resolver a "ressurreição" do Digimon Kaiser que podia perigar a estabilidade e incrementar o crime organizado.

As vendas de cocaína ultrapassaram o dobro do previsto para este mês! - apresentou um dos traficantes de Liepzig, uma cidade livre localizada em Saaba Tariku, admirado pelo lucro fácil.

Quando Kyaretsumon preparar mais um novo carregamento, ele poderá transportar um comboio inteiro! - respondeu o seu comparsa, que estavam ambos sentados num bar de alterne.

Para Clydesmon e Bonniemon respectivamente, o mês estava a correr lindamente porque o número de consumidores estava a aumentar exponencialmente, e eles pouco se importavam com a lenga-lenga dos avisos do governo a respeito do contrabando ou da ameaça do Kaiser.

O bar estava cheio e a festa estava no auge com dezenas de agentes e vítimas do submundo do crime que infestara o Mundo Digital, e o relógio marcava 21:59:50 enquanto os dois referidos bebiam mais uma Marguerita que custara 20 dólares.

Os ponteiros dos relógios estavam a alcançar as 22 horas exactas, e quando isso ocorreu os olhares de Clydesmon e Bonniemon ficaram extremamente baços e calados, mas depois pegaram nas suas rifles e ameaçaram: "Seus cabrões de merda! Esta festa é uma fraude!"

Os clientes ficaram surpreendidos com a ameaça antes de gritarem quando os dois começaram a disparar à queima roupa abatendo os clientes um a um, provocando o pânico e o caos total.

"Mas o que lhes deu?... Argh!", argumentou o bartender antes de ser baleado três vezes na cabeça.

Viva la Revolucion, gritou Bonniemon antes de atirar granadas de fragmentação contra o palco.

Viva la muerte!, gritou Clydesmon enquanto disparava o lança-chamas contra os clientes entrincheirados e ensanguentados dentro das mesas viradas.

Após 70 segundos de carnificina, cada um dos dois aponta uma arma e disparam conjuntamente para dentro das suas bocas, morrendo instantaneamente.

A guarda local pertencente a máfia chegou cerca das 22:03 perante um cenário de horror, com 13 mortos excepto os atiradores, 25 feridos donde 4 estavam queimados e um bar destruído.

A alguma distância dos acontecimentos, o shinigami Nekkoshin ria-se desalmadamente, porque ele era invisível aos olhos dos digimons presentes e aquilo era a terceira experiência que fizera com o seu caderno desde que conseguiu abrir um portal para o mundo digital a partir do mundo shinigami.

Subarashii! - Nekkoshin estava sorridente – aquilo foi um suícidio bombástico!... ha!... ha!...

No caderno de Nekkoshin estava escrito a ordem para matar que gerou aquela confusão toda.

"Thomas Clyde Clydesmon Suícidio / Ás 22:00 exactas do dia 13 de Outubro de 2010, ele com o seu companheiro pega em todas as armas e desata a matar aleatoriamente toda as pessoas ao seu redor sem sair do seu sítio. Gritará: "Seus cabrões de merda! Esta festa é uma fraude!" às 22:00:10 do mesmo dia e ainda gritará: "Viva la muerte!" às 22:00:55. Quando forem 22:01:10 ele matará reciprocamente atirando para dentro da boca do seu companheiro, e morrerá."

"Eddie Bonnie Bonniemon Suícidio / Ás 22:00 exactas do dia 13 de Outubro de 2010, ele com o seu companheiro pega em todas as armas e desata a matar aleatoriamente toda as pessoas ao seu redor sem sair do seu sítio. Gritará: "Seus cabrões de merda! Esta festa é uma fraude!" às 22:00:10 do mesmo dia e ainda gritará: "Viva la revolucion!" às 22:00:55. Quando forem 22:01:10 ele matará reciprocamente atirando para dentro da boca do seu companheiro, e morrerá."

Incrível! - concluiu Nekkoshin – o Death Note funciona esplendidamente... Agora, o que Ryuuku vai fazer com o novo Death Note que lhe ofereci?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

O Novo Kira

* * *

"Para matar determinados digimons kyuukyukotai usando o caderno é conveniente não especificar qualquer detalhe da sua morte, devido à grande flutuabilidade do seu poder espiritual. Assim, ao escrever o seu nome na altura ele morrerá de ataque cardíaco após 40 segundos".

* * *

Atsushi Sakura decidira visitar o seu namorado, Nikita Higuchi, no final da tarde quando ele encontrou-o bastante perturbado, o que motivou alguma preocupação:

Nani iru no, Higuchi-chan? - perguntou Atsushi, vendo ele nervoso – o que aconteceu para ficares tão nervoso e com sentimentos contraditórios?

Se eu te contar, prometes que jamais contarás a alguém que não seja da nossa íntima confiança!!! - respondeu Higuchi, olhando para o seu namorado.

O que está a acontecer para o meu amor querer esconder a terceiros?

Acho jamais vais acreditar, mas...

O que foi, afinal?!

É extraordinário!... - as feições de Higuchi estavam a misturar medo com excitação – Há cerca de três dias atrás... eu encontrei no pátio da minha faculdade, um caderno que... mata!

Nani?! - Atsushi ficou chocado e surpreso – Um caderno que mata, como assim, Higuchi-koibito?

Se eu escrever o nome de alguém desde que conheça o seu rosto no caderno, ele morrerá de ataque cardíaco após 40 segundos!...

Por acaso, não estarás a delirar?

Não! Eu matei quatro pessoas usando o caderno, e todas elas foram de ataque cardíaco fulminante.

Tu mataste pessoas ?! Isto não pode estar a acontecer!...

Uma foi um assaltante de bancos com sequestro, os outros três eram um gang de motociclistas que tentou violar uma rapariga, por isso... julguei-os.

Posso... posso ver este caderno da... morte? Onegai?

Higuchi retirou do fundo da sua escrivaninha o Death Note, e mostrou as respectivas regras.

Mal os dois leram e viram o estranho caderno, eles firam um vulto a entrar no quarto deles...

Gyaaaaahhhhhhaaaa! - o casal gay ficou amedrontado com o fenómeno – Que monstrengo é esse?

Eto ga? - esclamou a monstruosidade – Eu sou um shinigami, chamdo Ryyuku.

SHINIGAMI ?! - berraram os dois, ao visualizar Ryyuku.

Se vocês tocaram no Death Note, então poderão me ver. Este caderno era meu, portanto...

Death Note?! - Atsushi interpôs – O caderno que mata pertence a um shinigami?

Sonotori da! - respondeu Ryuuku com uma grande posse - Se leu as instruções que eu próprio escrevi, deverão compreender que a partir de agora o caderno é vosso, mas como foi Higuchi que o tocou primeiro é o proprietário do Death Note, os demais serão considerados empréstimos.

Eu acabei por utilizar o caderno!... - disse Higuchi, extremamente envergonhado

Eu sei que vocês têm um grande sentido de justiça, mas... - Ryuuku pensou – Se quiserem doar o caderno para outra pessoa, podem fazê-lo...

Muito bem... - adiantou Atshushi.

Caso abdiquem do Death Note, perderão todas as memórias a respeito deste caderno!

Mas então... - Atsushi – o ideal seria aproveitar a nossa posse para provocarmos alguns estragos!

Por outro lado... - expremiu Ryuuku – o que vocês sabem do Mundo Digital?

Quase nada! - respondeu Higuchi, com a concordância de Atsushi – O pouco que sabemos é respeito a necessidade de ser convidado para combater o mal no Mundo Digital.

Portanto... - argumentou Ryuuku – O que vocês pretendem? Ceder o caderno, ou...

O que você pretende fazer? - perguntou Higuchi.

Matar digimons malígnos utilizando o caderno? - quando Ryuuku disse aquilo, o casal ficou paralisado de espanto – Não se preocupem com a viagem!!!

Se aquele sítio está a cair de podre – Atsushi foi o mais decidido – Vamos até lá!

Subarashii! - Ryuuku acabou por dr uma monumental gargalhada – Vou utilizar este gerador de portais que um shinigami meu amigo conseguiu fabricar.

O dispositivo abriu um portal no meio do quarto, permitindo a entrada do shinigami e do casal.

* * *

"Qualquer humano ou digimon proprietário de um Death Note pode requisitar os Olhos de Shinigami ao shinigami que doou o caderno, em troca do sacrifício de metade da vida restante do proprietário."

* * *

No Mundo Digital, Nekkoshin fartou-se de ganhar séculos de vida graças à eliminação de vários digimons, mas como gostava de desafios e arrumar responsabilidades para o vizinho, optou por largar o caderno no chão de uma floresta. O local não podia ser mais explícito, porque o shinigami largou o caderno ao lado de uma vila fortemente bombardeada pela guerra do Digimon Kaiser em 2002.

Então um vulgar digimon Seijyokuki chamado Gazimon, sem grandes poderes agarrou o caderno e viu o shinigami. O próprio ficou chocado com a aparição:

Sonna! - o referido digimon – O que é isto, meu deus?!

Konnichiwa, digimon-san! - Nekkoshin cumprimentou-o – Eu sou um shinigami chamado Nekkoshin, muito prazer... Richard Huygens Gazimon-san...

Shi...shi... shinigami?!! - Gazimon ficou em estado de choque – Mas quem é esse Richard Huygens?! O que é um shinigami, e o que é este caderno?! Taskete!

O seu nome completo chama-se Richard Huygens graças ao meus Olhos de Shinigami e eu posso ver a sua expectativa de vida, mas eu tenho que manter sigilo – Nikkoshin via na sua cabeça as letras: "Richard Huygens Gazimon" e "78 32 0 1 3" - Além disso eu posso explicar o que este caderno...

Eu... fui testemunha dos massacres e escravidão de Kyyukyokutais fortes e malígnos em colaboração com um humano alcunhado de Digimon Kaiser!

Este caderno é o Death Note, porque qualquer nome de humano e digimon completo, como eu te indiquei, morrerá de ataque cardíaco após 40 segundos!

Como um caderno pode ter semelhante poder?

Porque foi feito no Mundo Shinigami, no mundo dos mortos. As regras iniciais estão dentro do caderno que eu já estreei, portanto agora ele é teu...

Mas como eu posso saber o nome daqueles assassinos?! Eu... quero vingar! - Gazimon fica subitamente prepotente com tamanho poder.

Basta trocar metade da tua vida restante para teres os Olhos de Shinigami.

Faça a troca de olhos, então!...

Nikkoshin efectuou o acordo dos olhos, ficando o próprio surpreso com tão rápida aceitação.

Com a troca dos Olhos de Shinigami, o corpo de Gazimon sofreu umas ligeiras modificações, tornando-se o Kiragasimon, Richard Huygens Kiragazimon.

Boku wa Kira! - Karigazimon tornou-se assim o novo Kira.

Kira... - Nekkoshin sorriu – O humano que provocou em 2009 uma crise de assassínios também alcunhou-se de Kira, e chamava-se Raito Yagami! Agora Richard Huygens Kiragazimon é o genuíno sucessor de Kira!

Kira caminhou relutantemente, acompanhado pelo seu shinigami parceiro, até chegar ao seu quarto, extremamente imundo e com um computador com acesso à rede.

Que quarto tão caótico e desarrumado, Kira-san! - comentou Nekkoshin – Por acaso dormem em comunidade?

Nesta casa, moram seis Gazimons incluíndo eu... Mas eu vou utilizar o Dark Network para pesquisar alguns traidores e antigos malfeitores. Na verdade, eu tenho uma lista com algumas centenas de nomes...

Se a lista tiver uma foto da sua face, deverás visualizar o seu nome verdadeiro – adiantou Nekkoshin, também ele bastante ansioso para obter resultados.

Kira acenou afirmativamente, ao observar no topo das fotografias os nomes e esperanças de vida.

Caso só meta o seu nome, eles morrerão em 40 segundos... Para o peixe miúdo e inútil é mais que suficiente... Mas existe alguém cuja morte eu desejo, mas exijo algumas contrapartidas.

Tens 6 minutos e 40 segundos para detalhes as causas da morte após escreveres o nome a respectiva causa mortis. - explicou o shinigami – Tenta escrever alguma coisa que valha.

Ao fim de quase uma hora de pesquisa, Kira tinha uma lista com mais de 1500 nomes, mas apenas cinco eram grandes mafiosos, ou antigos cúmplices do Digimon Kaiser.

Eu tenho que procurar os nomes dos Kyuukyokutais e o novo Kaiser... - Kira suspirou – Assim que os tiver, escrevo-os no meu Death Note, e... morrerão! - e depois Kira sorriu.

Isto vai ser realmente divertido! - Nekkoshin riu-se – Eu quero ver a cara deles depois de mortos!

Sem perder tempo, Kira pegou numa caneta e começou a escrever o nomes indicados na sua lista negra. Durante umas boas cinco horas, Kira escrevia nomes no caderno com uma rapidez incomensurável até restar apenas um: um Kyuukyokutai chamado Darkmetaletemon.

Agora é que estás bastante entretido, Kira-san! - Nekkoshin reparou que Kira nunca ficou tão expressivamente contente – E agora, o que fazes para este guitarrista maluco ?!

Enquanto Kira escrevia os nomes, muitos digimons faleceram de ataque cardíaco, e até eles chegaram a cair dentro de casas, ou a sua morte súbita semeou o pânico entre os transeuntes.

Esta variante do Etemon é interessante, tem muito dinheiro! Por isso vou escrever o seguinte:

"Ryuuga Tsumasaki Darkmetaletemon Ataque cardíaco 17 de Outubro de 2010 16:45"

"Às 16:44 do dia referido, ele enviará as contas bancárias e respectivas senhas no FileSharing com uma conta temporária. Após a realização da tarefa, morrerá."

Subarashii! - o shinigami teve uma gargalhada – O tipo entrega o dinheiro a si e morre logo! Além disso são 16:42:45, logo não faltará muito para a morte do fulano!

Kira observou o relógio do computador e aguardou até as 16:45, altura em que acedeu ao FileSharing e detectou um novo ficheiro contendo as chaves de acesso à conta bancária de Etemon. Depois, Kira reparou que o nome de Etemon desaparecera porque ele estava morto.

Finalmente, realizarei a minha doce vingança! - disse Kira – e ganhei 23 milhões de dólares na minha conta bancária! Além disso, todos eles estão mortos!

Céus! Eu nunca vi tamanha carnificina em apenas seis horas utilizando um caderno!

* * *

"Os shinigamis não podem expor todas as regras do Death Note aos humanos e digimons, mas não existe qualquer problema em explicar superficialmente o funcionamento do mesmo"

* * *

No quartel-general do governo central do Mundo Digital, todas as forças da ordem foram convocadas para uma reunião sigilosa de emergência devido a um grave problema.

Meus senhores! - elucidou Leomon, que ocupava o lugar de Estado-Maior – Nos últimos dias tem-se registado um aumento brutal de mortes misteriosas de digimons...

Por acaso não estará a falar de uma série de casos de mortes por ataque cardíaco? - interveio um chefe da polícia.

Exactamente! - continuou Leomon – Tirando a notícia de dois gangsters que se suicidaram depois de massacrarem o interior de um bar, todos eles morreram de ataque cardíaco.

Emergência... emergência! - apresentou um secretário geral – Uma notícia extremamente grave!

Pode adiantar o assunto, desde que seja concordante com o contexto.

Um dos antigos auxiliares do antigo Digimon Kaiser, o Darkmetaletemon acabou de morrer de ataque cardíaco! E quando tentamos selar a sua conta bancária, reparamos que o seu dinheiro foi transferido para um desconhecido na altura da sua morte!

Nani ?! - exclamou Leomon – aquele idiota quase indestrutível morreu assim de repente?

Pior! Foram registados mais de 1500 mortes por ataque cardíaco nas últimas seis horas!

Mas o que está acontecendo ?! - Todos os presentes entraram em pânico – A crise do Kaiser e companhia parece um churrasco de Verão com esta onda de mortes misteriosas!

Leomon-sama! - apresentou um chefe militar – Temos um comunicado da Interpol.

A Interpol aqui? - estranhou Leomon – apresente...

O chefe militar activou o seu computador e efectou a ligação à Interpol, mostrando no écran do computador um L gótico sobre um fundo branco.

Excelentíssimos senhores do governo do Mundo Digital, aqui fala L. - exclamou uma voz sintetizada no computador do anfiteatro.

L ?! - todos os presentes do anfiteatro exclamaram – Mas quem é este L?

L é o detective especializado para casos especiais, cujo nome ou rosto é completamente secreto. - explicou a voz sintetizada pelo computador – A vossa crise no Mundo Digital é extremamente perigosa, o que motivou a intervenção da ICPO (Interpol), bem como a mobilização da CIA e do FBI para formar uma unidade de emergência para o auxílio das investigações...

A ICPO, a CIA e o FBI no Mundo Digital?! - exclamou Leomon-sama – Isto vai contra os nossos princípios de soberania do Mundo Digital, porque só admitimos a entrada de seres humanos em condições excepcionalíssimas! - O próprio Leomon bateu fortemente o seu punho na mesa.

O senhor acha que um punhado de adolescentes escolhidos mistificadamente como parceiros de combate para digimons escolhidos poderão resolver os vossos problemas? Eu creio que não!

Nós temos uma equipa de escolhidos que já está no terreno para combater o novo Digimon Kaiser, e por enquanto é o principal suspeito deste fenómeno estranho!

Que pura idiotice! - suspirou L – De qualquer forma, a nossa equipa vai entrar no Mundo Digital dentro de algumas horas, e estabelecerá um quartel-general secreto em lugar sigiloso...

Como ousar fazer isso! - Leomon começou a barafustar – Isto é uma invasão não-autorizada.

Então e vocês?! Porque não impediram a invasão de 1999 do nosso mundo??! - gritou L

Isto já é outra história! Nós não caímos nesta conversa diplomática demagógica!

Os senhores do governo devem ser tão incompetentes, que um dia serão mortos como os outros digimons, aliás nem sabem fazer investigações policiais!...

Como se atreve a parafrasear Adolf Hitler! - gritou Leomon – Isto foi o que este criminoso argumentou quando os russos estavam perto de Berlim, pedindo que fuzilasse todos os quadros do exército da mesma maneira que Stalin purgou mais de 30 mil generais do exército soviético!

Grande demagogo é o senhor! Agora compara a ajuda policial para a crise do Mundo Digital com a Alemanha Nazi ou a União Soviética! Nós não vamos invadir militarmente o Mundo Digital...

Mas o que isto?! - exclamou o Supremo General das Forças Armadas, Ryukubanzaimon - Para um pedido de ajuda exterior, não precisamos de rejeita-lá com tamanha gritaria.

A nossa teoria a respeito dos ataques cardíacos dever-se-á a uma ronda de assassínios em massa perpetuado por pessoas, digimons ainda desconhecidos. A ignorância pode matar-vos.

Ridículo! Como podem ser assassínios se a polícia não detectou algo suspeito? - Leomon suspirou – Vamos rejeitar a vossa proposta sob a pena de começar uma guerra diplomática!

De qualquer forma, eu vendi um comunicado para a operadora de televisão privada DTN que será transmitida dentro de alguns minutos! - e L desligou a chamada.

Konno gaki da! - exclamou Leomon – Avisem todos os chefes da polícia assim que a Digiland Television Newtork (DTN) começar a emitir o tal comunicado.

O chefe do distrito de El Castillo del Diablo relatou mais 50 mortes por ataque cardíaco suspeito – relatou um assessor – por este andar o Governo deverá implementar medidas drásticas.

Mandem uma ordem para fechar a DTN caso exiba material não-autorizado! - ordenou Leomon.

A ordem foi acatada, e todos olhavam para os relógios antes de continuarem com a reunião.

* * *

"As especificações das causas da morte não devem ser confusas, contraditórias ou muito detalhadas, caso contrário a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco na hora especificada, caso exista, ou após 40 segundos na ausência de uma data e hora explícitas"

* * *

Nas cidades do Mundo Digital, todos os seus habitantes estavam ocupados nos seus afazeres até que alguém que assistia o DTN, deparou com um comunicado da Interpol:

Interrompemos o programa para dar um comunicado de emergência da Interpol...

Nani ?! - estranharam todos os transeuntes – O nosso governo não reconhece a Interpol...

Caros cidadãos do Mundo Digital, aqui fala o detective L – mostrava o nome dele, Peter H. Sydney, no fundo da tribuna de acordo com a perspectiva do telespectador – O director de todas as forças policiais do planeta, a respeito de um misterioso assassino que está a matar digimons em massa, perante a incompetência e corrupção do Governo Central!

Entretanto Nekkoshin e Kira estavam a ver o canal DTN, e sorriu perante o interesse da Interpol em procurar o assassino de digimons!

Olhem só para isso! - sorriu Kira – Um comunicado da Interpol para o Mundo Digital!

Que palhaço! - riu Nekkoshin – até mostra o nome dele, se ele começar a investigar!

Se eles brincassem mais um bocado, eu aceitaria mas eu quero provocar o caos, logo escrevo o nome dele no caderno.

Kira escreveu no caderno: "Peter H.Sydney Ataque Cardíaco 17 de Outubro de 2007 22:12:30"

"Na hora da morte gritará: "Eu morri por Kira!" e falecerá imediatamente."

Hum! - pensou Nekkoshin – falta uns 20 segundos para a hora da morte.

E assim, pergunto... - Peter H. Sydney exclamou na televisão – Como vamos combater o problema?... - Quando acabou de falar aquela frase faltavam três segundos para a sua morte.

Faltam 3... 2... 1... - gritou Kira – SHINE!!

Eu morri por Kira! - gritou a infeliz vítima, antes de colapsar e cair da cadeira.

Gyaaahhhaahhahaha! - gritou de alegria Kira – Pensavam que iam me intemidar!

De repente, o ecrán da televisão ficou com fundo branco com um L gótico, antes de voltar o som:

Simplesmente inacreditável! - exclamou a voz sintetizada do verdadeiro L – Eu nunca vi alguém ser morto à distância tão facilmente!

Nandatou?! - exclamou Kira – Era uma armadilha para me testar?

Acabou por matar um condenado à morte que não era muito divulgado, e bastou mostrar o seu nome verdadeiro e a sua face para o matar! Além disso, ele gritou "Kira" antes de morrer...

Subarashii! - sorriu Kira -agora saberão o nome do novo Deus do Mundo Digital.

Assim, Kira abre o caderno e volta a escrever mais nomes para desafiar L e os seus agentes.

Assim, Kira, acabou por efectuar o acto mais abominável da história! E agora, tente-me matar, já que eu me apresentei! Korosetsume! Korosetsume!

Ha! Ha! - riu Nekkoshin – Sem saberes o nome e o rosto dele, não podes matá-lo com o caderno!

Não há problema, porque simplesmente será muito mais divertido, mas antes eu tenho que liquidar o Digimon Kaiser e a sua camarilha, mas para isso eu tenho alguma ajuda.

Não consegues matar-me?! - exclamou L na televisão – Então sem um nome e rosto não consegues matar à distância!

Não te preocupes L... - sorriu Kira – porque um dia, encontrarei-te e materei.

Mas é o dever da justiça perseguir e prender os criminosos que pretendem perigar a segurança social!...

Justiça? - Kira sorriu – Boku wa...

Watashi wa – disse L.

Seikida! - exclamaram Kira e L em simultâneo.

Poucos miutos após o final da emissão, um batalhão do exército cercou a emissora da DTN em Highland Dorberg exigindo moderação na programação sob pena de encerramento da emissão.

Durante a noite, milhares de digimons (na sua maioria Seijyukukis) organizaram uma marcha de protesto contra a acção de repressão da DTN, a favor ou contra Kira, e mesmo contra o governo.

O grupo de L entrara estrategicamente no Mundo Digital, evitando o alarme da polícia.

O pior de tudo foi a morte, por Kira, do presidente do Governo Central logo na manhã seguinte, o que motivou o exército a tomar o poder e formar um Governo Interino de Unidade Nacional poucas horas depois dos acontecimentos.

A recusa dos parlamentares desta manobra pouco constituicional levou a que Leomon e Ryukubanzaimon dissolvessem a assembleia, demitisse o governo constituicional e decretou a instauração da Ditatura Militar por um período mínimo de um ano.

Olhem só para isto! - Kira deu uma enorme gargalhada – Mal acabei com um presidente corrupto, os militares liquidaram a fantochada da nossa "democracia"!

Subarashii! - Nekkoshin deu outra gargalhada também – Foi suspensa a Constituição, decretada a lei marcial, e os governantes do Governo Interino de Unidade Nacional estão proibidos de mostrar ao público os seus rostos ou nomes, como estarão totalmente subordinados à Junta Militar!

A acção nefasta do novo Kira provocara a queda da democracia podre no Mundo Digital, levando a uma nova escalada da luta pelo poder. Assim o que sucedará?

Continua...

* * *

"Para corrigir os detalhes da morte no Death Note, basta riscar com duas linhas direitas e escrever as devidas correcções em 6 minutos e 40 segundos, mas isso só é possível se a vítima estiver viva" 


	3. Chapter 3

2. Descoberta

"É possível especificar detalhes das causas da morte até 23 dias antes da data da morte da vítima especificado no caderno".

No dia seguinte ao pronunciamento que levou a elevação da junta militar liderada por Ryuubanzaimon, Leomon e Meikaidzaimon, a equipa liderada por L que incluia elementos do FBI, da CIA e da Delta Force entraram clandestinamente no Mundo Digital no Estado de Kristtallnacht, que era um verdadeiro feudo de criminosos que tinham negócios com os militares que subiram recentemente ao poder.

No interior duma das carrinhas estava L, na realidade três pessoas que personificavam a personagem mais triunfante da Interpol: Ryuuzaki Hideki (pseudônimo), Mello e Near, que actuavam juntos naquela missão:

Muito bem, Mello, Near – Ryuuzaki interpôs- agora acabamos de entrar em território inimigo e a partir de agora... - ele aproveitou para comer um doce - ... todas as ordens de comandos sairão de mim !

Como sempre!... Ryuuzaki! - exclamou Near, enquanto brincava com peças de Lego – Agora temos pelo menos dois inimigos: Kira e o Exército do Mundo Digital...

A Stasi ? - perguntou Mello após este trincar mais um chocolate.

Iie! - negou Near – A Stasi é a polícia política deste estado hostil, o exército do Mundo Digital divide-se nas milícias Volkscommandos e no exército regular, constituído pela Kriegsmarine (marinha) , Lufftwaffe (aviação) , Einsteinzgruppen (forças especiais) e a Whermatch (forças terrestres)...

Por um motivo estranho... - adiantou Ryuuzaki – eles adoptaram nomes alemães para as diferentes divisões do exército: a Militarmatch.

Segundo informações da CIA – Near recapitulou uma pesquisa através de uma base de dados ultraconfidencial da inteligência americana – A causa disso é a forte presença de um partido de extrema-direita fascista que polarizou quase todo o exército para o seu lado... Eles são uns autênticos nazis... sem Holocausto!

E agora, este partido político tomou o poder, basta eles quebrarem a promessa de que a junta só durará um ano em união com os liberais! - disse Ryuuzaki.

Noutro lado do mundo, o casal gay constituído por Higuchi e Sakura reunia-se no meio de um bosque quando o shinigami Ryuuku regressou ao pé deles com uma pilha de maçãs nos braços.

Maçãs ? - estranhou Higuchi – Um shinigami a comer maçãs ?

As maçãs deste mundo também são docinhas! - comentou Ryuuku – Sem elas, não aguento uma crise de abstinência!

Na verdade, o que nós vamos aqui fazer ? - adiantou Sakura.

Eu não sei! - respondeu sarcasticamente Ryuuku – Talvez, para matar o tédio?

Temos um caderno que mata pessoas e o shinigami não sabe o que fazer! - Higuchi irritou-se – Não será para ajudar algum amigo seu?

Exactamente!... Vamos ajudar um amigo a... - Ryuuku fez suspence – matar o Digimon Kaiser!

Bakana! - os dois gays exclamaram.

Após este palavreado, os três seguiam caminho, ignorando o perigo.

Em El Fierro, a cidade da junta militar, as tropas faziam o rescaldo da repressão sangrenta que liquidou as manifestações que duravam dois dias, e que agravaram com o golpe militar do dia anterior. Para os polícias postos a patrulhar as ruas, recordariam do ultimato lançado à população revoltada para se dispersarem. Como ninguém obedeceu ao ultimato, as unidades militarizadas abriram fogo a matar, provocando um elevado número de vítimas e a instauração da lei marcial.

Na realidade, aquilo foi o acumular de uma crise que provocou a cisão da população dos digimons em três facções com apoio popular ou militarizado, prestes a explodir após uma eventual tentação putschista por parte de alguém.

A facção que dominou todo o exército legítimo, comungava o Partido Nacional Fascista que reunia o apoio do submundo do crime e dos extremistas.

Somente uma fracção dos soldados do exército acabaria por desertar e juntar-se às milícias operárias da Internacional Socialista que seriam os primeiros a oferecer resistência a nomeação dos governadores afectos à junta militar.

Os liberais que falharam os seus objectivos democráticos acabariam por ser liquidados pelos outros dois partidos. A grande incógnita seria o lado por onde Kira poderia apoiar.

"É possível especificar uma causa da morte e a respectiva descrição da mesma, sem introduzir um nome a esquerda da causa mortis, mas neste caso terá 19 dias para preencher a lacuna"

Na aldeia onde situava o Gazimon que se tornou Kira, este divertia-se com o desenrolar político do mesmo. Na verdade, a hipótese de gerar uma guerra civil agradava-lhe, porque então deveria apoiar o lado do exército.

Nekkoshin! - exclamou Kira – Segundo as últimas experiências que efectuei com o Death Note, eu descobri que é possível escrever um nome ao lado de uma causa mortis que fora previamente descrita!

Nao Roudou! - acenou o shinigami – aquela vaga de experiências com hackers humanos a viverem nos Estados Unidos e na Europa permitiu verificar esta possibilidade?

Durante uns cinco dias, logo após o pronunciamento militar – explicou Kira – eu utilizei uma lista pública do FBI com o nome de uns 40 hackers, na maior parte deles americanos. A partir daí dividi em dois grupos...

Subarashii! - Nekkoshin reparou que Kira era um experimentalista nato – Mas como conseguias obter em tempo útil o resultado das experiências?

Foi muito simples! - adiantou Kira – No primeiro grupo, eu testei as limitações dos detalhes das causas da morte que devem ser descritas em 6 minutos e 40 segundos...

Isto é uma das regras básicas do caderno!

A instrução que eu lhes dei em comum é que 30 minutos antes da hora da morte deles, enviariam um e-mail para um endereço temporário indicando a sua morada. E aí enviava à polícia local a denúncia de pirataria.

Eh ?! - o shinigami ficou curioso – Meia hora é mais que suficiente para a polícia chegar a algum lado, se estiver numa zona urbana!

Em cinco deles, eles morreriam de ataques cardíacos, que eu pude confirmar ao consultar o relatório da polícia, que os encontraram... mortos.

Aparentemente, ninguém suspeitou de nada!...

Em sete deles, eu pedia-lhes para se suicidarem, escrever alguma coisa, etc... Todos os casos foram confirmados pela polícia!...

A comunidade hacker vai entrar em parafuso com estes casos!...

Depois eu escrevi em oito deles, condições absurdas como irem à cidade de Macchu Picchu em menos de quinze minutos! Nestes casos, eles morreram de ataque cardíaco à hora marcada! Mas devia ser em Macchu Picchu...

Condições absurdas no Death Note são resolvidas através de um ataque cardíaco, e isto eu já sabia!

Tendo mais 20 hackers com o mesmo destino, eu limitei a escrever vinte nomes nas respectivas lacunas, e tudo correu adequadamente!

Se eu não me engano... - Nekkoshin adiantou-se – Todas as instruções pré-mortem são válidas desde que ocorram até 23 dias antes da data da morte indicada no Death Note, e quanto às lacunas, são só 19 dias!

Mesmo assim! - suspirou Kira – É tempo mais que suficiente para as minhas necessidades...

De qualquer modo!... - Nekkoshin reparou a ausência dos companheiros de quarto de Kira – O que aconteceu com os teus amigos?

Tamadachi ? - Kira zurziu com a palavra "amigos" - Aqueles idiotas não eram amigos nenhuns!... Na verdade, olha para esta página...

Numa das páginas do caderno mostrava os nomes dos cinco companheiros de Kira, ou melhor, ex-companheiros: "Grigori Smodolosvick Gazimon, suícidio. Jean Bortoun Gazimon, suícidio. Alex Poppe Gazimon, suicídio. Che Kyo Sung Gazimon, suícidio. Tourei Nyagara Gazimon, suícidio."

Matou-os com o Death Note, dando-lhes ordens de suicídio ?!

Sonotori! Eles acabaram por ser atropolados por um comboio de carga...

O mais importante é que um tal L está a tentar caçar-me! Mas agora eu tenho que preparar uma maneira de ir ao El Castillo del Diablo, donde está o Digimon Kaiser e a sua camarilha e... matá-lo!

Se isto ocorrer... começará a guerra civil! - o shinigami sorriu, apesar da gravidade da situação!

Mas para isso eu tenho que procurar por um automóvel! De Sanken, que é a cidade vizinha por estradas lastimáveis, até ao horroso castelo em El Castillo del Diablo são uns 1500 km! O uso de avião ou comboio está fora de questão!

Nekkoshin só podia imaginar o que Kira estava a magicar para conseguir um automóvel, apesar do furto de 23 milhões de dólares que efectuara antes.

" Qualquer descrição ambígua ou impossível de se concretizar no caderno é comutado para ataque cardíaco na vítima descrita."

As primeiras análises das causas de morte que lhes pareciam anormais, de acordo com Ryuuzaki, já estavam prontas, recorrendo à métodos de infiltração de sistemas informáticos conforme necessário. Watari providenciava as ferramentas adequadas, e os agentes da CIA, do FBI e os comandos da Delta Force aguardavam alguma pista.

Ryuuzaki! - o écran do computador de Ryuuzaki ficou branco, mostrando um W gótico – Segundo registos da polícia americana, alemã e inglesa, foram detectados casos anormais de ataques cardíacos e de suicídios suspeitos em 40 hackers que estavam a escudar-se de uma investigação policial...

Suspeito, muito suspeito! - Ryuuzaki ligou o comunicador – Watari, podias enviar o relatório destes 40 casos suspeitos ?

Hai, Ryuuzaki-kun! - entoou Watari – Outro pormenor estranho revelou que todas as vítimas foram denunciadas por uma chamada anónima que não foi identificada... Por outro lado, eles enviaram pouco tempo antes de morrer um e-mail a um servidor de correio temporário, a localização exacta dos hackes!

Isto significa, que todos eles enviaram a sua morada para o denunciante anónimo! - interveio Near – Mas isto não faz qualquer sentido, nenhum criminoso cometia semelhante idiotice para ninguém!...

Isto só pode significar uma coisa!... - Mello posicionou-se, antes de abraçar o seu namorado, que era Near – Estes fenómenos... só podem ser... obra de Kira!

KIRA ?!! - Ryuuzaki exclamou – Se isto for verdade, então Kira pode matar pessoas para além de digimons, e não apenas de ataques cardíacos!

Os movimentos do Digimon Kaiser são nulos desde o início do caso Kira, o que significa que ele pode não estar implicado neste fenómeno estranho! - adiantou Watari.

Após esta reunião o grupo de quatro carrinhas blindadas que entraram no Mundo Digital, acabariam por seguir viagem, evitando ao máximo as barreiras policiais eos postes de controlo fixos ou móveis que os militares iam colocando nas estradas.

Nekkoshin ficou estupefacto com o que via, um Ferrari Enzo estacionado numa valeta no caminho de saída da aldeia donde Kira morava.

Kira! - o shinigami estava embasbacado – Como e onde adquiriu esta bomba ?!

Comprar ?! - Kira sorriu – Eu utilizei o Death Note para este fim, Nekkoshin!

Isto é de loucos! - Nekkoshin viu uma macieira no fundo, e aproveitou para comer algumas maçãs!

Os shinigamis comem maçãs ? - Kira ficou sisudo – Que curioso.

As maçãs são como o álcool e tabaco nos humanos, e provavelmente nos digimons.

Por falar nisso, eu gosto de uma bebida espirituosa iraquiana, cujo nome julgo ser... arrack... que é uma verdadeira arma... São 60º de álcool!

Tani takun – replicou o shinigami – como conseguiu esta maravilha ?

Muito simples! - sorriu Kira – quando fui para as compras no mercado de Senken, eu descobri o proprietário deste automóvel, e eu vi o seu nome graças aos Olhos de Shinigami, depois escrevi o seguinte no Death Note.

" Yuri Konstantine Denkanmon, suícidio. 23 de Outubro de 2010 às 14:30. Cerca de uma hora antes da hora da morte, ele conduzirá o seu automóvel Ferrari Enzo e estacionará numa valeta próxima do vilarejo residencial de Gazimon Slumphead, deixando as chaves na ignição e documentação dentro do automóvel. Depois na hora da morte, sairá do automóvel e deslocará para a linha ferroviária, acabando por morrer."

Assim, ele suicidou-se e você ficou com o seu automóvel! Que esperteza!

Após esta breve conversa, Kira ligou o motor do seu Ferrari e em seguida acelerou até a auto-estrada que levaria em direcção a El Castillo del Diablo.

Enquanto Nekkoshin divertia-se com um portador do caderno bem ambicioso, Ryuuku deseperava com um casal gay que só utilizava o caderno para situações especiais, e mesmo assim só por causa da curiosidade do shinigami, mantiveram a posse do caderno. Quando cruzaram com uma povoação constituída por um conjunto amontoado de barracas, motivou-lhes a visita daquele lugar.

Tens a certeza de que queres visitar este sítio ? – questionava Atsushi.

Após uma longa caminhada por esta estrada, acabamos por cruzar com este aquartemanto que poderá ser útil para algumas informações!- disse Higushi.

Quem são vocês ?! - gritou um digimon assustado – Humanos não são bem-vindos para este lugar !

Mazi! - exclamou Higushi – Eu não estou a gostar desta hostilidade!

Eu julgava que os digimons não fossem tão antropomórficos! - adiantou Atsushi, antes de se escudar por detrás do seu namorado – Mas também não são nada simpáticos!

Abunai! - gritou Ryuuku, ao ouvir um tiro de um rifle. - Eles estão armados!

Ao fim de alguns instantes, no topo das barracas, alguns digimons pegaram em rifles e metralhadoras de assalto e começaram a disparar contra Higushi e Atsushi, e então ambos começaram a fugir antes deles poderem atirar a matar.

Após mais uma hora e meia de caminhada, chegaram a um posto da polícia com elementos do exército bem armados até aos dentes. Assim que foram avistados a uns 300 metros de distância, os guardas apontaram armas e alertaram:

Nani desu ka ? - gritavam os soldados – Humanos não podem passear livremente no território deste mundo!

Kami-sama, tasekete! - exclamou Higushi, que já estava faminto – Estes digimons fartaram-se de investir em armamento!

Se vocês mostrarem alguma identificação... - adiantou o guarda – poderei passar um visto temporário! Senão, vão para a prisão!

Os guardas do interior são corruptos! - explicou Ryuuku, se tiverem algum dinheiro poderão comprar um visto!

Aqui estão as nossas identificações! - mostrou Atsushi.

Insuficientes! - clamou o guarda! - Façam o favor de irem para a delegacia?

Respeitem o que a guarda vos manda! - segredou Ryuuku.

Infelizmente, eles não tinham muito dinheiro, e mesmo assim eles só aceitavam dólares como moeda de troca. Não havia outra solução senão irem para a detenção com direito a refeição e expulsão do Mundo Digital amanhã de manhã!

"Os donos originais do Death Note, os shinigamis, não conhecem profundamente o funcionamento do caderno".

Durante a noite, o triunvirato que governava a junta militar cedeu às exigências dos fascistas que tomaram conta do aparelho de estado e reuniram-se no Conselho de Estado para discutirem assuntos estratégicos:

Meus excelentíssimos senhores... - Leomon abriu a conferência – Hoje vamos discutir a dissolução do Governo de Unidade Nacional a pedido das altas patentes militares.

Para um subordinado do triunvirato, é raro ser o senhor que abra esta reunião – comentaram os generais das várias divisões do exército.

O governo de unidade nacional nem durou uma semana! Eles exigiam a realização de uma Assembleia Constituinte eleita por sufrágio directo no prazo máximo de um ano, para aceitarem a sua presença no governo interino.

Tal condição era inaceitável! - adiantou Ryuubanzaimon – Por essa razão prendemos os deputados e dissolvemos o governo interino, para dar lugar ao Conselho Fascista que entrará em funções amanhã!

Apesar da crise provocada pelo fenómeno Kira, eu suspeito que este golpe já estava preparado anteriormente...

Meikaidzaimon era apoiado pelos fascistas no último ano, e eles já preparavam o golpe desde o ano passado, aguardando a ocorrência de uma crise política grave para depois tomarem o poder. Kira, na verdade, ajudou a ascensão dos militares no poder – adiantou Leomon.

Kira é extremamente perigoso! Ele pode-nos matar desde que saiba o nosso nome e o nosso rosto – explicou um militar um pouco inseguro – Por minha parte, devíamos investigar o paradeiro de Kira... para o prender ou usá-lo para nosso proveito...

A segunda hipótese seria interessante!... - exclamou Ryuubanzaimon – Porque assim a provável investida da Interpol em assuntos do nosso Estado seria dificultada, e até podíamos eliminá-los!...

Por outro lado... - adiantou Leomon – O nosso programa nuclear militar secreto foi retomado no dia seguinte ao nosso golpe de estado.

Caso a CIA ou o FBI descubra que nós temos a bomba atómica, e com a actual situação política... - interveio outro militar – É quase certo a invasão americana do nosso mundo...

Bakana! - protestou a maioria dos presentes da sala – como os humanos conseguiam penetrar através de portais várias divisões do exército deles ?

A bomba atómica servirá como dissuasora! - explicou Leomon.

O nosso projecto atómico foi integralmente feito sem o conhecimento do governo civil! - sorriram os militares.

Qual é a previsão para a detonação da bomba ?

Será dentro de 30 horas! - quando Leomon anunciou, todos calaram-se de satisfação.

Para evitar problemas de fuga de informação somente os membros do triunvirato e alguns generais sabiam da localização da bomba, que se situava numa velha plataforma oceânica. A potência estimada da bomba era na grandeza da de Hiroshima, cuja detonação dificilmente seria imperceptível aos espiões humanos.

Entretanto, o casal gay pediu a Ryuuku que deslinda-se uma saída para saírem da prisão. E apesar da história dos Olhos de Shinigami, não demoviam de semelhante acordo.

Existirá uma maneira de saber o nome daquele guarda, sem sacrificar metade da vida do meu amor? - questinou Atsushi.

Em digimons é extremamente difícil, porque muitos nem sabem! - respondeu Ryuuku.

Eu acho que vi o nome dele numa folha de serviço antes de sermos escoltados para uma tasca horrorosa! - adiantou Higuchi.

Vais utilizar o maldito caderno ?! - resignou Atsushi.

Eu não tenho pudor a respeito do uso do Death Note -disse Ryuuku.

Higuchi escreveu nervosamente, utilizando um caneta não-fiável, a seguinte ordem no Death Note:

" Elric Aldoux Yptrezmon , Ataque Cardíaco. 23 de Outubro de 2010, 03:00.

Às 02:50 do mesmo dia, ele abre a cela que pertence a Atsushi e Higuchi, deixando passar e ignorando a nossa fuga. Depois, na hora marcada, saí do estabelecimento prisional e morre na hora marcada num sítio isolado."

São agora 02:36, e demorei quase seis minutos a escrever esta treta! - grunhiu Higuchi, depois de lutar com uma caneta que não escrevia frequentemente.

Kukuku... - sorriu Ryuuku maliciosamente – Vamos ver se este plano de fuga terá sucesso, porque mal peguem num automóvel vão ser perseguidos pela polícia e pelo exército!

Segundo as notícias, toda a nação digital está sobre uma ditadura militar! - adiantou Higushi, referindo da instantânea oportunidade ao ver um título de um jornal, antes de todos se calarem.

"Em qualquer altura um humano ou digimon poderá abdicar da posse do Death Note, contudo perderá as memórias relativas ao caderno".

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

3. Shinsengumi

"O Death Note cumprirá todos os detalhes da morte das vítimas caso sejam razoáveis e passíveis de serem realizadas pela própria vítima"

Na cela do aquartelamento militar Higuchi não comentou na altura em que o guarda da cela aproximou deles, enquanto julgava que o Death Note surgiu efeito.

Quando o guarda abriu a cela e deixou ele e Atsushi saírem das instalações sem qualquer problema, eles aproveitaram esta abertura para alcançarem o exterior.

O Death Note funcionou! - sorriu Higuchi – Dentro de instantes o guarda morrerá de ataque cardíaco...

O que é realmente importante é descobrir um veículo de fuga! - adiantou Atshushi.

Aquele jipe militar aparenta ser a melhor opção! - apontou Ryuuku.

Infelizmente, não tardou muito para que um segundo guarda descobrisse uma cela aberta e um guarda morto no chão, motivando o alarme geral.

Mal as sirenes tocaram, os guardas localizados no exterior ficaram espantados com a saída de um jipe a alta velocidade, quebrando o poste de controlo.

Alerta Geral! - gritou num altifalante – Os ilegais mataram um guarda e roubaram um veículo para fugirem!

OK! - o chefe do aquartelamento adiantou - Chamem uma unidade de perseguição! Não abstenham-se de disparar a matar!...

Após uns minutos de corrida, os dois namorados acabaram por notar a presença de um tanque de guerra M1A1 Abraham e de dois jipes equipados com lançadores de granadas de morteiro prestes a alcançarem o seu rasto.

Mas que país é este? - comentou Higuchi, enquanto conduzia – Para um simples roubo é necessário uma expedição de supressão ?!

Estamos perto da cidade de Schëzdler... - adiantou Atsushi ao ler uma tabuleta desgastada – E um ambiente urbano costuma atenuar o ímpeto belicista...

Qual é a distância até a cidade, já agora ?

Cerca de dois quilómetros...

Mal viraram numa curva, eles ouviram o silvo de uma granada a cair no solo e abrir uma enorme cratera no solo. Para piorar a situação só restava a aproximação de um helicóptero militar.

Durante a aproximação no perímetro urbano da cidade, repararam num enorme cartaz a solicitar o recrutamento militar obrigatório contra os comunistas que acabaram de sublevar "algumas províncias", e "ameaçavam a Segurança do Estado". Aparentemente, o caso Kira é menor comparado com a meteórica ascensão comunista.

Taenda! - gritou Atsushi – O helicóptero disparou um míssel contra nós!

Aparentemente, não é um míssel "inteligente"! - adiantou Higuchi.

Por pouco, o míssel não acertava o alvo, mas destruiu uma fachada de um prédio comercial.

Mite! - Ryuuku descobriu algo – Isto aqui não é um lançador de rockets Stinger?

Excelente, shinigami-san! - regozijou Atsushi – Com isto podemos retaliar...

Após alguma hesitação, Atsushi disparou o rocket contra o helicóptero, acabando por destruí-lo.

Mas a sorte deles acabaria com a aparição de um tanque Leopard em posição de ataque.

Mazi! - Higuchi travou bruscamente – Saiam do carro, antes que ele dispare...

O Leopard disparou e destruiu o jipe, enquanto os dois fugiam pelas ruas laterais da cidade, enquanto a população civil era acordada com o movimento militar.

Disparo de armamento militar em território civil! - comentava Atsushi – o mundo dos Digimons mais parece o Cambodja durante a guerra civil!

Sinceramente, é uma questão de um ou dois minutos para vocês serem capturados e mais outro para serem fuzilados! - Ryuuku explicou, enquanto dava uma gargalhada sinistra.

Ryuuku não se enganara, porque um pelotão de soldados armados acabara de bloquear a saída do quarteirão, ficando sem rota possível de fuga.

Rendem-se! - gritou um dos soldados – Senão dispararemos!

Lindo serviço! - Higuchi ficou pensativo – Nem o Death Note serviria para safar-nos!

Será o nosso fim ? - Atsushi ficou paralizado.

UTE! - O guarda ordenou o disparo, mas subitamente surgia um vulto.

O vulto revelava ser mais um digimon antropormófico, com a estatura de um homem adulto médio, e equipado com duas espadas e um revólver na cintura.

Are, are! - comentava o próprio vulto – Que confusão é esta na minha cidade?

A cara cicatrizada seria brevemente elucidada pela passagem de um feixe de luz de um dos dois novos helicópteros que alcançavam o local sitiado.

Dare da? - os soldados ficaram confusos – Mais um idiota para ser morto ?

O estranho digimon pegou nas suas espadas e principiou a sua apresentação

Boku wa Heiwa no Shinseina Zan no Aoichou to (Pássaro Azul das Montanhas Sagradas da Paz) Heiwa no Iriguchi (Portal da Paz) to Heiwamon !

Heiwa no Shinseina Zan no Aoichou to Heiwa no Iriguchi to Heiwamon ?!!! - exclamou o guarda que liderava o pelotão – Que raio de nome é esse ?!!

Heiwamon sorriu perante a ignorância dos militares, antes de responder.

Eu sou um dos Shinsengumi! Melhor que nós, somente os Shinigamis ! - Ele posicionou as suas espadas, antes dos soldados prepararem para disparar.

O que vai fazer, espécie de exibicionista anacrónico ?! - insultou um soldado.

Heiwa no Ken no Ikidoori! - Quando invocou a "ira da espada da paz" ao golpear a sua lâmina para fora do seu corpo, surgiu um feixe de energia que decepou e retalhou uma coluna de soldados.

Mas antes que existisse alguma resposta, Heiwa literalmente sumiu do campo de visão e retalhou todos os militares presentes no seu caminho a seguir.

Um digimon samurai! - exclamou Higuchi – aproveitem para fugirmos!

Aoitengoku no Gokurakujoudo! - significa Paraíso Azul dos Campos Elísios, que é um golpe extraordinário.

Heiwa inflama-se numa bolha azulada gerada pelos seus poderes psíquicos e acompanhado por um rápido movimento das suas espadas, que gerava um diferencial de energia extremamente grande. Depois as vítimas (que eram os operadores dos helicópteros e dos tanques) eram brindados com a ilusão de estarem num Éden surreal, uma vez que foram ludibriados pela técnica de Heiwa, antes de serem exterminados.

A bolha de energia explodia direccionalmente, que depois acabaria por desintegrar todas vítimas pretendidas, sem qualquer escapatória possível.

Sonna no Kami-sama! - Higuchi e Atsushi escaparam para dentro de uma casa abandonada – Aquele Heiwa aniquilou um pelotão do exército sem grande esforço! Será algum Kyuukyokutai ?

Iie! - comentou Ryuuku – Aquilo é um Shinsengumi!

Mas os digimons não atingiam o clímax evolutivo ao alcançarem o Chou Kyuukyokutai ? - perguntou Atsushi, referindo-se ao 6º nível evolutivo.

Iie... - Ryuuku ficou temporariamente mudo, até explicar-lhes a razão – Existe um nível supremo que torna-os extremamente poderosos, que é atingido pela polimerização de um shinigami com um Chou Kyuukyokutai, gerando um híbrido digimon/shinigami que é o Shinsengumi ou Shinniyoukaigami.

Shinniyoukaigami ?! - Higushi ficou surpreendido – O último nível dos digimons é o Shinniyoukaigami ?

Hai... - Ryuuku posseguiu a explicação – O termo clássico para "digimon" é Niyoukai ou "monstro binário" devido a sua natureza "digital". Sendo o último nível relacionado com os shinigamis, então seria o "Deus dos Monstros Binários da Morte". Resumindo, o 7º e último e proibido nível dos digimons chama-se... Shinniyoukaigami! Somente os shinigamis conseguem derrotar um monstro desses... com o Death Note. Só que só funciona a morte por ataque cardíaco após 40 segundos!

E por outros meios ? - perguntou Atsushi.

Eu creio que nem mil Kyuukyokutais conseguissem esmagar um único Shinniyoukaigami! Além disso, ele nem utilizou uma milésima parte do seu poder para "limpar" aquela célula do exército! - Ryuuku terminou a explicação.

Atsushi e Higuchi acabariam por pernoitar o resto da noite naquela casa, antes de poderem apanhar algum transporte para fugirem daquele território hostil.

O Shiniyoukaigami acabaria por desaparecer da zona, saltando em cima dos topos dos edifícios até desaparecer na escuridão.

"Não existe qualquer aversão para escrever "suicídio" como causa de morte, uma vez que é plausível que ocorra."

Enquanto as altas patentes militares tomavam conta do país, eles eram confrontados com a aparição momentânea de um Shisengumi.

Leomon abria uma reunião de controlo com todos os seus subordinados:

Segundo informações recentes, foram notificados a entrada ilegal de dois humanos que provocaram uma verdadeira confusão em Schëzdler.

O nosso exército esteve prestes a neutralizar-los quando foi aniquilado! - adiantou um dos sargentos que comandava a região de Verschefallen.

Segundo a mesma notificação, o responsável foi um Shinniyoukaigami!

Nani ?! - exclamaram todos os presentes – O que é isto ?!

Um Shinniyoukaigami ou Shinsengumi é um híbrido entre um digimon degenerado com um shinigami com capacidades psíquicas...

Se tal coisa pudesse existir... - comentou um dos presentes – Ninguém o tomava ou sequer conseguiria derrotá-lo.

De acordo com a lenda, eles nasceram devido à magia negra de inspiração xamânica e bramânica que um digimon Chou Kyuukyokutai fez durante uma invocação com os shinigamis superiores... - Leomon ficava sizudo.

Quem era esse louco ? - perguntou o sargento de Verschefallen.

O nome é desconhecido, mas ele conseguiu evoluir mais um nível antes de desintegrar com tamanho poder. Os restos dele acabaram por gerar alguns Shinniyoukaigamis que acabaram por dispersar-se e ocultarem nas sombras.

Será este relato verdadeiro ?

Se tiver uma ponta de verdade, é razoável admitir que não sejam mais de cinco ou seis, mas o pior é se eles forem os responsáveis pela vaga de ataques cardíacos que também começaram por afectar o Mundo Humano.

Ou se os Shisengumi acabarem por aliar-se à Kira.

O grupo de Escolhidos que pretendi para resolverem o problema crónico do prepotente Digimon Kaiser está sem contacto desde hoje de manhã. - Leomon mudou de tópico de conversa.

Se o problema de Kira e dos Shinsengumi piorar, é de esperar que este Kaiser seja facilmente aniquilado por ambos.

Infelizmente, segundo uma referência noticiosa... - um jovem oficial tomou a iniciativa – Os familiares e os próprios escolhidos morreram de ataques cardíacos às cinco da manhã de hoje!

Então foi Kira que os matou! – Leomon ficou furioso com a notícia – Com o nosso teste nuclear a ser realizado hoje à noite, e com os comunistas a subelevarem-se, eu não sei qual destes problemas será o maior!

A reunião continuaria pela manhã adentro, com o tema do seu projecto nuclear a dominar o resto da reunião, incluindo as suas possíveis implicações políticas.

" Não é possível manipular a vida de um Shinniyoukaigami, porque são um tipo degenerado de shinigami, mas o caderno pode aniquilá-los por ataque cardíaco ao fim de 40 segundos após a escrita do seu complicado nome".

O Ferrari de Kira acabara de imobilizar num restaurante de pizzas localizado na berma da estrada que dirigia até El Castillo del Diablo, um território controlado pelo exército privado do Digimon Kaiser.

Segundo o mapa da região, dentro de pouco tempo entraremos no território do Digimon Kaiser. - comentou Kira.

Mas antes disso, não será conveniente preparar algumas provisões? - questionou Nekkoshin.

Aquela pizzaria é plenamente adequada para o efeito, uma vez que o Death Note servirá para liquidar toda a oposição sem esforço...

Contando que tenhas 40 segundos para esquivares de um contra-ataque!

Kira sorriu com a advertência, mas acabaria por mentalizar a situação perigosa em que iria se meter.

Após uma breve refeição, Kira aproveita para abastecer o seu veículo num posto de combustível localizado no lado oposto da pizzaria. Depois disso, acabaria por tentar concluir os últimos quilómetros que delimitavam a fronteira do território de segurança que o exército mantinha para dissuadir o Digimon Kaiser de atacar.

Por fim, estamos próximos da zona de segurança... - comentou Kira.

Só falta mais um bocadinho para concluirmos a longa viagem até aqui! - disse Nekkoshin, o seu shinigami.

Mas após alguns minutos, eles repararam que os postos de controlo estavam abandonados, e após terem percorrido os quatro quilómetros de fronteira, acabariam por descobrir que o célebre Kaiser decidira contra-atacar uma incursão do exército contra o seu território privado.

Pela enorme quantidade de tanques destruídos, verificou-se uma enorme batalha contra aquele tiranete! - Kira perguntava se o seu exército seria competente para defender o Kaiser da sua própria vida!

Oh, oh! - Nekkoshin acobardou-se – Aquilo não é o BerialVandemon, um dos digimons mais poderosos a serviço do Digimon Kaiser?!

Aqui está o pior deles todos! - Kira ficou espantado – E como ele têm o rosto tapado, eu não consigo usar o Death Note para o matar!

O monstruoso mas lento Chou Kyuukyokutai detectava a presença de Kira.

Quem é o inútil que usou invadir o nosso território ?!

Kira tentava visualizar a face do seu inimigo, mas não estava a ter sucesso.

A situação está muito perigosa! - advertir Nekkoshin.

O ocupante desta viatura ridícula não ter qualquer poder para ousar entrar no santo território do Kaiser! - Vandemon posicionava para esmagar o veículo com a sua mastodôntica pata.

A sorte virava radicalmente quando Vandemon fora atingido por um feixe energético contra ele que o fez sangrar.

Naze da ?! - Vandemon não acreditava no que aconteceu – Como eu fiquei seriamente... ferido com isto ?!

Mas o que está a acontecer ? - Kira ficou surpreendido com a situação.

Depois aparecera um novo preponente, que é do tamanho e forma de um humano, mas com a cara coberta por um capuz adjacente a uma enorme capa.

Mais um minúsculo idiota ?! - Vandemon pensava incorrectamente que qualquer digimon potencialmente poderoso deveria ser enorme, com dezenas de metros de altura como o BerialVandemon o era. - Não têm hipóteses!

O senhor deve julgar que sou o quê ? - o estranho digimon riu-se. - Além disso, é extremamente curioso que este vulgar Gazimon tenha um shinigami ao lado dele.

Como ele sabe ?!... - Kira ficou chocado com a situação.

Shinigami ?! - Vandemon ficou confuso com a sua própria ignorância.

Muito bem... - o proponente apresentou-se – O meu nome será...

Não me digas que... - Nekkoshin recordou-se de algo – é um Shinsengumi!

Butsu no Houhou no Kojin no Tei – Jardim dos Mortos sobre o caminho de Buda – Shindayoronibatsumon! - Portal da Punição Mortífera.

Shindayoronibatsumon ?! - Vandemon riu-se de tamanho nome.

Eu sou um Shinniyoukaigami! Você nem terá tempo para reagir!

Deixe-se de idiotices! - Vandemon levantou uma das suas patas.

Subitamente, Vandemon começou a levitar e deslocar-se em direcção ao céu aumentando gradualmente a sua velocidade. O próprio Vandemon ficou espantado com o fenómeno, porque ele nem conseguia voar naquele nível evolutivo. O pior foi quando descobriu que começava a cair em direcção ao solo, e não conseguia mudar a trajectória de impacto ou controlar a situação.

O impacto no solo provocou severas lesões e ferimentos graves, mas ele seria novamente erguido da cratera.

Naze... - Vandemon estava perplexo com a situação – Isto é telequinesia ?!

Hai! - o seu oponente sorriu maliciosamente – Eu peguei e arremessei o seu mastodôntico corpo pelos ares e contra o solo. Eu estou surpreendido porque o senhor sobreviveu a este golpe de recurso.

Como alguém consegue... levitar alguém... como... eu... ?!

Agora leve uma chuva de pedras a velocidades supersónicas...

Shindayoronibatsumon levantou o seu braço direito e levitou vários fragmentos de rocha num raio de cem metros antes de serem projectadas a grande velocidade com Vandemon, donde algumas perfuraram o seu corpo completamente.

Isto merece o meu melhor golpe... de aniquilação! - ameaçou Vandemon.

Oh!... - o seu adversário não se intimidaria – Então eu vou mostrar a minha especialidade...

O Shindayoronibatsumon posicionou as suas mãos na forma utilizada pelos monges budistas e recitou a seguinte mantra:

On Kakaka bisan maei sowaka... - várias vezes - Noubou Akyasha Kyarabaya on arikiya maribori sowaka – idem.

Entretanto o Shindayoronibatsumon gerava e atirava papéis encantados com um pentagrama inscrito neles, em direcção aos membros do Vandemon e também no solo donde ele posicionava.

Nani desu ka?! - Kira não tinha outra hipótese senão assistir.

Isto é o Kuji-in! - comentou Nekkoshin.

Vandemon ficou paralizado pelo encanto exorcista, enquanto o mantra era recitado:

_On baishiraman taya sowaka... On isha naya in tara ya sowaka... On jite rashi itara jiba ratanō sowaka... On haya baishiraman taya sowaka... On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan... On aga naya in maya sowaka... On hirota ki shanoga jiba tai sowaka... On chirichi iba rotaya sowaka... On a ra ba sha nō sowaka.._

Mas o que é isto ?! - Vandemon não percebia a razão da sua paralisia.

Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen – aqui Shindayoronibatsumon concluia o Kuji-in.

Mazi! - Vandemon tentava quebrar o encanto.

Kami no Jouka no Mahou no Gobousei! - Pentagrama Mágico da Purificação Divina.

Ao invocar o nome da sua técnica secreta baseado no Kuji-in, ele criou uma barreira em forma de pentagrama, utilizando os marcadores encantados como guias.

Eu nunca vi um digimon com este tipo de técnicas! - exclamou Kira.

Ele têm as técnicas dos shinigamis de elite ao serviço de Hades! - Nekkoshin comentou silenciosamente aquela situação.

Akuryou Taisan! - Desapareça demônio!

Aaargh! - Vandemon era instantaneamente incinerado pelo fogo gerado pelo ritual exorcista, acabando por virar cinza.

Agora a sua alma maldita será aniquilada no Tartarus, ao serviço de Rhadamanthys! - comentou Shindayoronibatsumon referindo a divindade responsável pela gestão do Tartarus, que segundo a mitologia grega, era uma prisão dominada por uma pira donde queimavam as almas corruptas por toda a eternidade.

Após a espectacular aniquilação de BerialVandemon por um golpe esotérico de um Shinniyoukaigami, Kira preparou-se para ligar o seu Ferrari e prosseguir caminho.

Isto foi... espectacular demais! - Kira nem acreditava que um dos mais perigosos digimons que era extremamente difícil de derrotar fosse esmagado sem qualquer dificuldade! - Aquele estranho digimon deve ser Kami-sama!

Kira... ? - Shindayoronibatsumon observava o carro de Kira a desaparecer no horizonte – Aquele digimon vulgar possuído por um Death Note será bastante útil para neutralizar a ditadura militar, e aquele aquartelamento de coronéis!

De qualquer forma, não foi hoje que aniquilastes aquele grupinho de escolhidos por ataques cardíacos ? - pergntou Nekkoshin.

Sim, foi hoje! - Kira respondeu, aliviado – Incluindo os seus familiares próximos. Desta forma, não existirá qualquer tentativa para o exército dissimular a guerra mundial que acabou de começar, utilizando seres humanos como bode expiatório.

Nekkoshin e Kira deslocar-se-iam em direcção ao castelo do Digimon Kaiser, mas agora sabiam que algum dia, os Shinsengumi podiam caçá-lo a qualquer momento.

" Os shinigamis portadores do Death Note, geralmente obedecem aos shinigamis capazes de invocar magias e habilidades bramânicas."

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

4. Guerra Ideológica

" A visualização do nome e expectativa de vida de uma vítima só é possível quando a totalidade da face entre os olhos e a boca são visíveis."

Num lugar relativamente distante do Mundo Digital, localizava-se a auto proclamada União das Repúblicas Soviéticas Socialistas, qual réplica da URSS naquela dimensão, que acabara de tomar mais uma capital de província que era fiel à gigantesca federação que ocupava quase todo o Mundo Digital, antes do golpe de estado militar que referimos nos episódios anteriores.

Assim nascia na referida capital, designada Novaya Obshkhetia, a República Socialista de Tlessvictz. Na realidade, os militares fascistas golpistas falharam na tomada de controlo de todas as antigas províncias a oeste do núcleo industrial que ia de El Fierro (a capital dos militares) até La Buena Muerte.

Existia cerca de cinco estados separatistas que actuaram indiscriminadamente como estados tampões entre as duas gigantescas potências ideológicas e militares. Infelizmente, as ambições nucleares de ambas as frentes levariam ao começo de uma guerra extremamente perigosa.

Quando um novo comboio militar chegou à estação de Novaya Obshkhetia, o principal general que liderou aquela transferência de tropas para a frente de guerra reparou nos enormes cartazes em cirílico, muitos deles em russo, que elogiavam Estaline. Na realidade, o líder da URSS do Mundo Digital era o Stalinmon que era a reencarnação daquele ditador soviético.

Olá camarada! - elogiou o general ao chefe da estação – Eu soube que os fascistas prepararam a invasão do reduto de El Castillo del Diablo para hoje à noite!

Excelente notícia! - respondeu o chefe da estação ferroviária – Após aquele triunvirato reaccionário ter contratado um shinigami para liquidar os Chou Kyuukyokutai mais perigosos, eles decidiram bombardear a região até se renderem! Eu soube parcialmente da situação pela rádio local.

Óptimo! Enquanto a propaganda daquele regime evoca a "sua" vitória", eles poderão avançar no seu programa nuclear.

Mas até começar a guerra, só nos resta acreditar no socialismo!

O general sorriu com o comentário ideológico do chefe de estação, mas ele teria que avançar até à direcção do Comité Local donde reunia o governo local interino daquela cidade.

Após uma breve caminhada, ele reparou que apesar da forte presença sino-nipónica na toponímia e em parte da população daquela cidade, toda a escrita tradicional fora substituída pelo cirílico.

тёусихадоу ? - "Como estás ?", perguntou um transeunte na rua.

кирирумодзи тёуси то нихон о васу ! - "Você fala japonês com sotaque círilico!", disse o general!

Para quem visita esta região não devia ficar espantado!

A causa disso é a forte presença soviética desta região... - comentou o general enquanto acelerava o passo.

Este pequeno exemplo mostrou que apesar deles falarem japonês com sotaque russo, a população adoptou o cirílico na escrita por razões de aprendizagem, e a consequente liquidação do método de escrita tradicional (hiragana/хирагана ; katakana/ катакана e kanji/кандзи). O general reparou com atenção que quase todos os textos em cirílico na cidade eram em japonês!

Внимание, камрады! - Anunciava um altifalante localizado na praça frente à fachada da estação ferroviária, que se localizava num poste hasteado com a bandeira soviética - Сегодня, фашисты попытаются низвержение наша социалистическая нация! Он должен помочь наш Краснаяа Армия воевать эт сволочей!... Длиной живите для Сталин , и нашей страны!

(Atenção, camaradas! Hoje, os fascistas vão tentar derrubar o nosso estado socialista! Pedimos ao nosso Exército Vermelho para esmagar aqueles bastardos! Longa vida à Estaline, e ao nosso país!... )

Se a nossa grande ofensiva marcada para os próximos dias for avante... - pensou o general: Vladimir Kyuskalyov Barbarossamon – Aqueles fascistas ficarão com o seu território dividido em dois, ao aniquilarmos as províncias rebeldes que eles próprios não conseguem controlar!

Ao fim de alguns minutos o general desaparecia dos olhares do público ao entrar no edifício público ladeado pela estrela soviética. Aparentemente, as acções vingativas de Kira contra os seus antigos carcereiros acabaram por destabiliza politicamente o Mundo Digital e atirá-lo no caos de uma guerra mundial que iria durar imenso tempo.

" Caso existam o mesmo nome escrito em dois Death Notes diferentes, ocorrerá o conteúdo previsto no caderno que escreveu em primeiro lugar".

A equipa de L acabara de parar num campo de refugiados ao abrigo de um governo ilegal autoproclamado da antiga federação democrática. Apesar deles não poderem revelar grande informação sobre Kira, eles estavam preocupados com o despoletar de uma guerra mundial que podia reduzir o seu campo em ruínas.

Isto está muito mau... , Ryuuzaki! - comentou Watari – A URSS do Mundo Digital têm capacidade militar para dominar o supercontinente Server, e com isto teremos um mundo virtual donde o comunismo totalitário reinará!

Segundo essas indicações, o exército militar aliou-se aos fascistas e aos nazis, estes liderados por Hitlermon. - L lia os relatórios com pavor – O chefe do triunvirato, Meikaidzaimon, é um fascista assumido!

A URSS acabou de formar mais de 500 divisões de blindados e de infantaria, e estão a menos de 48 horas de começar uma ofensiva esmagadora. - Near tomou a sua posição – Quanto à sua aviação, são mais de 100 divisões.

Uma ofensiva desta natureza só têm paralelo com a Operação Barbarossa... - L tomou opinião, recordando a ofensiva que Hitler fez contra a URSS na Primavera de 1941.

Um dos generais ao lado da "ressurreição" de Estaline têm precisamente este nome! - adiantou Near.

O outro lado da barricada limitou-se a cercar o território do Kaiser, mas eles só têm um décimo da força da URSS... - Watari concluiu a descrição – Por outras palavras, a investigação sobre Kira deverá ser suspensa caso a situação piore.

Qual é o ponto forte do exército militar pró-fascista? - perguntou L

A sua marinha de guerra... - disse Watari – Eles possuem uma marinha de guerra cinco vezes mais poderosa, mas isso pode não valer-lhes de nada.

O domínio comunista desta dimensão levaria a uma vaga de refugiados digimons para o mundo humana, caso nenhum exército terrestre ouse invadir o Mundo Digital. - comentou Mello.

O pior é se Kira aproveitar desta situação! - comentou L.

Enquanto as carrinhas de L se posicionavam no meio do campo de refugiados, eles ouviam gritos histéricos vindo de um precário operador de radar.

Atenção! Atenção! - gritava um anónimo no meio da multidão estupefacta – Vem aí um raid de bombardeiros da URSS! Bombardeiros!

Sonna, baka na! - comentavam em pânico a restante multidão – Vêm aí os vermelhos!

Um bombardeamento aéreo ?! - L entrou em pânico – Watari, consegues confirmar esta informação ?!!

São um pelotão de 160 bombardeiros heterogéneos, constituído por vários T-60S e alguns Tu-160 modificados que deverão reduzir este campo a pó!

Sem questionar ordens, os motoristas aceleraram pela via de fuga que estava a ficar bloqueada por digimons de vários tipos em pânico. Poucos minutos depois, uma chuva de mísseis de cruzeiros teleguiados a laser Kh-22 modificados lançados por caças Tu-22 arrasaram os postos de radar, e em seguida cairia uma chuva de bombas de uma tonelada dos bombardeiros arrasando desde o centro da cidadela até ao campo de refugiados. O horror durou mais de meia hora, que terminou com o lançamento de uma arma química sobre os destroços, contendo gás tóxico VX que liquidou os feridos e dissolveu parte da carga das suas vítimas.

A equipa de L ficou evidentemente horrorizada com o massacre de inocentes, mas percebiam a mensagem que o Exército Vermelho pretendia dar aos resistentes, ou rendiam-se ou seriam massacrados.

"Os shinigamis portadores do Death Note não sabem muito sobre o caderno"

Eram 23:00 do fatídico dia 24 de Outubro de 2010, sobretudo na antiga plataforma oceânica Schalltalss que estava em péssimas condições e que fora sujeita a pequenas operações de manutenção para servir de base de ensaio de um teste nuclear clandestino.

Estou ?! - um soldado que servia de operador falava pelo microfone para um porta-aviões localizado a vários quilómetros de distância – Peço advertência!

Entendido, roger! - O receptor abriu um canal de comunicação – Está tudo pronto para o teste marcado para às 00:01 ?

Sem problemas alguns... Agora eu localizo-me no fundo desta plataforma podre e com infiltrações de água, contendo um engenho nuclear accionado por um operador local!

Não faças comentários idiotas! - o porta-aviões exigia contenção – Sem este teste, não podemos completar o nosso plano de defesa!

Já accionei o controlo remoto da bomba... Agora qual será o código de controlo?

São dois códigos constituídos por uma sequência de 4096 caracteres chineses que será desbloqueada a partir de nós...

Realmente... - o próprio soldado perguntaria a razão de ter ido para aquele sítio – Pelos vistos, o sistema de autenticação funcionou correctamente!

A bomba está agora plenamente activada! Agora, accione o interruptor de segurança para podermos detonar a bomba remotamente!

Perfeito! Agora é só subir mais de 150 metros através de um elevador que chia e com problemas no motor...

O próprio elevador pararia após 106 metros, que exigiu alguma paciência para ajustar o potenciómetro do alternador que controlava o motor!

Mais uns 29 metros até o motor fumegar e parar, o que exigiu mais uns truques de perfecionista. Por fim, o soldado chegaria ao topo da plataforma e alcançaria o helicóptero que esperava no heliporto ferrugento da plataforma.

O helicóptero de resgate alcançaria o porta-aviões às 00:54, restando menos de sete minutos para ambos se abrigarem do clarão. Uma última chamada telefónica para o triunvirato habilitou-os a continuarem a contagem regressiva.

Muito bem! - anunciou o comandante do navio – Entramos na fase vermelha!

Tudo a postos! - os altifalantes alertavam – Nunca olhem para o clarão!

Faltam 20 segundos! - a contagem começara – Mais 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!

Ao fim de uns breves segundos a antiga plataforma volatilizava-se com a detonação de uma bomba de fissão de 200 kilotons, maior que o projecto inicial previra no começo do projecto nuclear clandestino!

O cogumelo atómico acabara de se estender no céu nocturno, mas não seria ocultado do mundo. Mesmo que a ordem de bombardearem até a exaustão o El Castillo del Diablo fosse dado cerca de quatro minutos após a detonação nuclear que o exército efectuou.

Entretanto, o grupo de L localizava-se num terreno mais deserto e calmo quando foram alertados novamente por Watari.

Ryuuzaki!... - Watari gritou como um louco, assustando L.

O que aconteceu ?! - L ficou assustado! - O que se passou para ficares tão invulgarmente assustado ?!

São notícias extremamente graves confirmadas no lado do exército fascizado!

Que notícias são essas, comparativas à expansão comunista ?!

O exército fascista acabou de detonar uma... bomba nuclear!

NANI ??!!!! - L, Near e Mello ficaram paralisados – Eles acabaram de violar todos os acordos que firmaram com o Mundo Humano!!!!

Além disso, iniciaram a ofensiva contra o Digimon Kaiser! Eles podem recorrer à bombas nucleares!

Isto significa que poderão utilizar ICBM's com ogivas nucleares no futuro, caso os comunistas rompam as suas defesas!

Na realidade, os comunistas só estão à umas semanas para detonarem a sua bomba! Isto vai acabar num apocalipse nuclear!

O Presidente dos EUA pode agora ameaçar o Mundo Digimon de um ataque nuclear, uma vez que podemos utilizar os portais para transferir as bombas...

Watari!... - pediu L – convoque imediatamente uma reunião de emergência com todas as potências nucleares da Terra para delinearmos um ultimato, caso as coisas saiam do controlo!

Na realidade, caso o Mundo Digital lançasse um ataque nuclear contra o Mundo Humano, então os humanos contra-atacariam utilizando uma chuva de bombas nucleares que arrasariam toda a sua infra-estrutura militar e civil.

" Caso um shinigami mate um humano ou digimon a favor doutro ou que tenha sentimentos , a esperança de vida do protegido aumentará, mas o shinigami morrerá."

O carro de Kira estacionara numa colina localizada a dez quilómetros do enorme castelo designado El Castillo del Diablo que estava rodeado de digimons prestes a defenderem do ataque militar.

Outra infra-estrutura importante era uma velha nave espacial propulsionada a energia nuclear, que fora utilizada no passado quando o Kaiser ousou invadir o Mundo Digital, mas fora severamente destruído pelo exército que actualmente fora dominada pelos fascistas e pelos nazis.

Actualmente, a nave espacial não tinha o reactor nuclear e parte da sua couraça estava extremamente degradada. Contudo, poderia servir de abrigo a uma divisão do exército privado do Kaiser.

Quando a ofensiva começou, três divisões de infantaria e de blindados arrasou as débeis infra-estruturas de apoio logístico, e a esmagadora parte dos digimons eram baleados pelas metralhadoras que o exército possuía. Depois a primeira vaga de bombardeiros despejou mais de quatro mil toneladas de bombas sobre a carcaça da nave espacial do Digimon Kaiser reduzindo-o a uma pilha de escombros, mas restava o El Castillo del Diablo que era mais ferozmente guardado.

Oh, Oh! - Nekkoshin avisou Kira – Aqueles bombardeiros vão largar bombas!

Sonna! - Kira acelerou o seu Ferrari pela estrada fora – Mas quantos aviões serão ao todo ?! Além disso fazem um ruído horroroso!

Aquilo devem ser B-52 ou similares, contendo cada um, bombas suficientes para arrasar um quarteirão.

O castelo principal do Digimon Kaiser, El Castillo del Diablo, estava a apenas oito quilómetro de distância de Kira que deslocava-se para lá.

Em seguida, uma chuva de morteiros caia sobre as colinas matando tudo o que se encontrava sobre o caminho.

Infelizmente, um digimon Kanzeitai preparava-se para atacar o carro de Kira, quando ele pegou no seu caderno e começou a escrever os seus nomes.

Enquanto alguns morriam devido aos mísseis lançados pelos aviões, e o exército começava a sofrer baixas, mal o primeiro digimon do Kaiser falecesse subitamente durante o combate, era sinal de que algo estava suspeito...

Entretanto um dos oficiais recebia com agrado o resultado de um suborno de mil milhões de dólares para convencer um Shinniyoukaigami, que podia tornar-se um inimigo potencial da nova República Nacional Socialista, que pudesse liquidar os Chou Kyuukyokutais do Digimon Kaiser. Um deles, o BerialVandemon, fora liquidado mas restava mais alguns que continuavam dentro do castelo.

O telemóvel deste oficial acabaria por tocar, que não podia vir em melhor altura:

Der nationale sozialismus herscht vor! - O nacional socialismo prevalecerá! - Foi o que o oficial ouviu quando atendeu a chamada.

Heil, Hitler! - a resposta do oficial foi imediata. - Schüzler encontra-se ao seu dispor!...

Excelente!... O nosso grande fühuer consolidou a aliança com o triunvirato militar fascista! Além disso, ele quer que investigues Kira.

Sem grandes problemas, mein oberstleutnant!

Quando ele desligou o telemóvel, um piloto dos caças reparou que os digimons inimigos estavam a morrer de ataque cardíaco e reparava num Ferrari que deslocava a grande velocidade pela estrada fora. Assim comunicou com a base, cuja ligação fora transferida para o referido oficial.

Mas o que significa isso ?! - o oficial ficou simultaneamente excitado e confuso – Ataques cardíacos nos inimigos e um Ferrari ?!

Precisamente, senhor! - o piloto estava excitado com a quantidade de bichos que abatia com os mísseis – Isto significa que encontramos Kira.

A notícia não seria contida naquele momento, porque a equipa de espionagem de L acabariam por saber um minuto depois.

Enquanto L comunicava com Near e Mello a respeito da escalada da guerra, eles seriam interrompidos pela chamada de Watari.

Ryuuzaki! - Watari comunicou com um travo de satisfação – Acabamos de receber através de espionagem electrónica, a localização de Kira!

KIRA ?! - L estava estupefacto – O exército rastreou a localização de Kira ?!

Sonotori! - Watari prosseguiu a sua breve investigação – Trata-se de um digimon extremamente vulgar, da espécie Gazimon, que conduz um Ferrari que condiz com uma matrícula cujo dono desapareceu misteriosamente...

Conseguiste localizar a residência original dele ?!

Hai! Ele chama-se Richard Huygens, ao ler os arquivos em backup, cujos originais que foram destruídos quando os comunistas bombardearam hoje a sua terra de residência. Agora estou a recolher as imagens capturadas por câmaras de segurança...

Se for como no caso Raito Yagami – L pensou – então ele deve ter um Death Note.

Confirmado! Ele tem um Death Note consigo, porque ele descuidou-se durante a viagem de Ferrari, e a câmara de um restaurante localizado numa estrada captou o inimitável caderno negro assassino sobre o assento do Ferrari.

Esta informação será enviada para o Mundo Digital ?

Legalmente não, mas é possível que os serviços secretos militares leiam os nossos arquivos sem grandes dificuldades!

O triunvirato estava reunido no Conselho de Estado quando recebia as notícias de reprovação dos EUA a respeito do seu ensaio nuclear, bem como o bom progresso na operação Kousena Zugaikotsu no Mai (Caveira Dançante Feliz! )

As operações militares estão a decorrer perfeitamente! - comentou Meikaidzaimon.

Uma informação interessante acabou de ser captada pelos nossos serviços de contra-inteligência! - um dos generais presentes recebeu a notícia no écran do seu computador portátil.

Qual será a "grande novidade" ?! - disse Leomon.

Segundo um cruzamento de informações, um reles digimon chamado Gazimon, de nome Richard Huygens é Kira!

Nandate ?! - todos exclamaram! - Um Gazimon sem poderes... é Kira ?!

Precisamente! Ele ganhou um Death Note de um shinigami!

Shinigami ?! - Meikaidzaimon ficou pensativo – Death Note ?!

Segundo a mesma informação, um grupo restrito de humanos conheceu um caso muito particular, e esta informação estava na rede interna de Interpol!

Mas o que é o Death Note ?! - O triunvirato qustionou.

Neste caderno, o nome do humano ou digimon que for escrito, morrerá! - Foi a resposta do general ao ler o último parágrafo.

Como isso é possível ?!

Assim, a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco após 40 segundos! - o general acabara de ler a mensagem. - Portanto, nós temos que capturar aquele caderno que pode dar uma vantagem formidável!...

Para muitos presentes, aquela informação parecia surreal, mas terminara com todo o mistério que rodeava os casos de ataques cardíacos inexplicáveis...

"O Death Note não terá efeito em vítimas que tenham menos de 12 minutos de espectativa de vida".

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

5. Invasão

"No preciso momento em que um Death Note é capturado por um Shinniyoukaigami, torna-se invulnerável para qualquer Death Note na posse de outro indivíduo, até que o Shiniyoukaigami abdique do Death Note ou seja destruído".

O combate aéreo intensifica-se em El Castillo del Diablo, mas a vitória do exército era praticamente previsível após uma hora de intensos combates.

A segunda vaga de bombardeamentos previa o lançamento de seis mil toneladas de bombas sobre o castelo do Digimon Kaiser, suficientes para reduzir o castelo neogótico em ruínas e destruir toda a resistência.

O Ferrari de Kira imobilizava-se na entrada do castelo defendida por Kanzentais bastantes aguerridos que morreram de ataque cardíaco, assim que Kira escrevera os seus nomes no Death Note.

Acabamos de chegar! - Kira felicitava-se – Agora, só falta esmagar aquele idiota!

O Death Note serviu para liquidar a guarda, mas como abrirás esta porta pesadíssima ?

Um estranho vulto aparecera repentinamente atrás deles, apresentando-se logo de seguida:

Você é Kira ? - perguntou o sujeito-

Dare da ? - Kira virou-se imediatamente, desconfiando dele.

Como têm um shinigami consigo e um Death Note, então será mesmo Kira...

Mais um Shinsengumi ? - Nekkoshin ficou estupefacto.

Você é a peça fundamental para que os Shinsengumi possam restabelecer o seu domínio, tornando-se apoiantes de Kira.

Os Shinsengumi apoiarem Kira? - Kira ficou expressivo – Até faz sentido! Desta forma, poderemos criar o Reino de Kira paralelo neste mundo corrupto, e também no Mundo Humano.

Agora, vamos livrar-nos deste idiota, chamado Digimon Kaiser. A conquista do poder virá posteriormente, de forma mais discreta.

O terceiro Shinsengumi explodiu com a porta utilizando telequinésia, e correu em direcção ao corredor. Os digimons defensores tentaram contra atacar, mas eles foram decapitados por uma rajada concentrada de ar gerado por um vácuo criado por uma habilidade psico-cinética daquele Shinsengumi.

Sonna... - Kira ficou impressionado – Aquele louco decapita os seus adversários, sem utilizar uma técnica convencional... mas psíquica!

Quando eles alcançaram um enorme salão, eles viram-se cercados por uma horda de digimons horríveis que foram retalhados e decapitados utilizando a mesma técnica que Kira presenciava recentemente.

Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare – O Shinsengumi recitava uma mantra em sânscrito.

Por fim... uma técnica... muito incomum!... - Kira comentava baixinho.

_Aum sahanaavavatu / _ _Sahanau bhunaktu /_ _Saha viiryan karavaavahai_ /_Tejasvi naavadhiitamastu_ / _Maa vidvishhaavahai_

O Shinsengumi mudava os seus Shikis para o modo agressivo e recitava mais uma mantra:

_tryambakaṃ yajāmahe sugandhiṃ puṣṭivardhanam_ _urvārukamiva bandhanān mṛtyor mukṣīya māmṛtāt_ .

Mas o que está a acontecer ?! - Kira reparava no enorme círculo de fumo que rodeava o chão do enorme salão pejado de corpos.

Kaoyobi Mizu no Mahou Wa! - Um anel de fogo e água é gerado, quebrando o chão em pedaços. Para o gerar, utilizou os chakras Manipura e Swadhisthana.

Desta forma, conseguiram abrir um atalho para um túnel subterrâneo na precisa altura em que os bombardeiros começaram a largar as bombas.

O ruído das bombas é ensurdecedor! - comentava Kira, enquanto via a estrutura do castelo a cair para dentro do buraco que o Shinniyoukaigami criou para ele poder alcançar o seu inimigo.

A detonação das bombas acabaria por precipitar a queda de rochas para dentro do fosso que fora aberto. Kira tentava correr pelo túnel escuro e utilizava os Olhos de Shinigami para tentar descobrir o nome de potenciais inimigos, mas segundo o próprio, só restaria um Chou Kyuukyokutai sobrevivente ao serviço do Kaiser.

Quando alcançaram um portão extremamente danificado, Kira e o Shinsengumi foram abordados por outro inimigo em potencial...

Ποιος δοκιμάστηκε για να σκοτώσει το Λόρδο μου - "Quem tentou matar o meu Mestre ?", aparecia mais um Kanzeitai: Η τιμή σιδηρουργών μου.

Um digimon com nome grego ? - Kira lera o seu nome que significava, a minha honra de ferreiro. O nome romanizado seria: Etimesiderhoyrgonmon.

Ήφαιστος Σφυρί ! - Etimesiderhoyrgonmon invocou o martelo de Éfeso e lançou contra Kira antes que ele pudesse escrever o seu nome no Death Note.

Mas o digimon grego seria esmagado por uma explosão psíquica do Shinsengumi no momento seguinte, enquanto a porta era despedaçada pelo mesmo método.

Um castelo em ruínas torna-se um perfeito esconderijo para atiradores furtivos, e basta recordar a batalha do Monte Cassino durante a II Guerra Mundial como bom exemplo deste problema. Quando os atiradores do exército invadiram o que restava do castelo, depararam-se com a investida de alguns adversários feridos mas extremamente perigosos na medida em que podiam atacar de emboscada.

As metralhadoras Uzi e M2 Browning acabariam por despedaçar de forma horrenda os inimigos, mas foi a M60 transportada nos jipes de assalto que acabariam por provocar o maior massacre inimaginável.

Mais uns digimons inimigos na nossa retarguada! - gritou um oficial – Ute!

A maioria dos digimons acabaria por morrer, muitas vezes quando era severamente atingido. Em seguida, um soldado estreia uma XM312 contra um digimon que aparentava fisicamente com um demónio, antes dele cair no chão.

Um dos momentos altos desta "operação de limpeza" seria o uso de Stinger's contra alvos no ar, e o massacre continuaria pela noite dentro.

No subterrâneo do castelo, o terceiro Shinsengumi abria caminho sem qualquer oposição, recorrendo aos truques mais sádicos possíveis, que incluía decapitações e desmembramentos das suas vítimas. Ele não revelara nenhum poder extraordinário durante os seus golpes psíquicos letais, mas nenhum adversário era digno sequer de o confrontar.

No final do túnel encontrava-se o Digimon Kaiser rodeado por um digimon plenipotenciário, que Kira recordava ser o maldito Daemon.

Como é possível um reles Gazimon e um digimon humanóide terem liquidado toda a nossa resistência ? - questionava o Kaiser.

Se quiserem apresentações... - o Shinsengumi efectuou uma vénia – Eu sou um Shinniyoukaigami... Ryakudatsu no kenjutsu no Shigyakuteki na akki, Shigyakutekinaakkimon ! - O demónio sádico do espadachim pilhador...

Estes digimons têm nomes completamente desproporcionados... - comentou Kira, extremamente discreto.

De qualquer forma, não podemos descuidar-mos! - comentou Daemon, em posição de ataque.

Subitamente, Shigyakutekinaakkimon precipitou-se a grande velocidade contra Daemon, perfurando o seu peito com o seu braço e arrancando o coração.

Subitamente, o Shinsengumi espeta a cabeça do seu adversário com a sua espada contra a rocha do tecto, escorrendo em sangue. A decapitação foi feita com o golpe da outra espada que estava em sua posse.

Bakemono da! - gritou o Kaiser, ao ver o seu último aliado a ser morto de forma completamente inumana.

Deseja uma morte... humana ? - O Shinsengumi riu-se, enquanto dava sinal para que Kira escreve-se o nome do Kaiser no caderno. - Com certeza...

O Shinsengumi aplicou uma magia bramânica para incinerar o cadáver de Daemon, enquanto Kira contava os segundos até a execução do Kaiser.

Isto jamais acabará assim! - gritou o Kaiser, completamente derrotado.

Ao 40º segundo, o Kaiser morria de ataque cardíaco, mas o Shinsengumi empalaria o cadáver para ser exibido frente ao oficial que o subornou para liquidar este adversário.

Agora ele está morto... - comentou o Shinsengumi – Kira...

Hai !? - Kira ficou ligeiramente pensativo.

Kira, você não terá outra saída senão aceitar a nossa protecção dos Shinsengumi, uma vez neste momento necessitará de um suporte forte...

Caso não atrapalhem o meu trabalho, tudo bem.

Excelente, assim será o governador do Reino de Kira que tornará a base oculta dos militares que sustêm este país completamente podre!

O Shinsengumi sorriu maliciosamente enquanto ele saia do esconderijo.

Poucos minutos após a execução do Kaiser, Shigyakutekinaakkimon explodiria o amontoado de rocha que selava a entrada do túnel utilizado uma explosão psíquica. Ele levaria Kira consigo, enquanto ele utilizava a telequinésia para deslocar-se no ar. Quando exibiu o cadáver do Digimon Kaiser frente aos soldados que protegiam o oficial, acabou por discursar:

Mein Fuhüer! - disse o Shinsengumi – O traidor acabou por ser executado, agora teremos a ajuda de Kira para deter os comunistas liderados por Estaline!

Excelente! - comentou o oficial pangermanista – Agora temos o apoio de Kira nas operações de assassinato político!...

Agora as coisas vão ficar bem interessantes! - comentou Kira.

O cadáver do Kaiser seria imediatamente incinerado, e a batalha pelo El Castillo del Diablo terminara de forma brutal, com a liquidação daquele território semi-independente.

"Caso o dono do Death Note perca o seu cadero, terá um máximo de 490 dias para o recuperar".

O casal gay sobre a protecção de Ryuuku aproveitara a confusão militar para procurarem um abrigo, e daí poderem abrir um portal para o Mundo Humano. Mas Ryuuku pretendia que eles regressassem à região caso a situação melhorasse.

Realmente, Ryuuku! - comentou Atsushi – O célebre Mundo Digital mais parece o Vietname durante a célebre guerra, e por um triz não seríamos assassinados como os pobres vietnamitas!

Como a situação piorou... foi conveniente eu activar o mecanismo do portal... - Ryuuku acabou por responder evasivamente.

De qualquer forma, dentro de alguns meses devemos voltar a visitar aquele sítio de loucos! - adiantou Higuchi.

Segundo algumas informações... - adiantou Atshushi – Deve existir mais alguma pessoa com o Death Note, porque este provocou imensos estragos...

Oh, oh! - Ryuuku ficou pálido – Isto significa que o meu parceiro teve maior "divertimento" !

Nani ga ?! - Os dois exclamaram – O que sabes sobre isso ?!

As leis do Mundo Shinigami proíbem que humanos saibam informações a respeito de outros shinigamis...

Se é assim, vamos tentar contactar o segundo utilizador para ele não piorar a situação! - O plano de Higuchi fez que Ryuuku perdesse alguma confiança.

Entretanto, a equipa de L regressava ao Mundo Humano, devido às ordens de Watari receando a escalada da guerra. Watari comunicara à sua equipa que Kira, recentemente identificado, estava sobre a protecção da facção nazi que comandava a ditadura militar de El Fierro debaixo dos panos.

Ryuuzaki... - Watari comunicava – Baseando no facto em que Kira encontra-se sobre a protecção dos Shinsengumi e dos fascistas, não nos resta outra alternativa senão aplicar uma operação especial para matar Kira, numa altura em que a guerra esteja momentaneamente estabilizada.

A mobilização desta operação levará meses para ser aplicada... - comentou L.

Mas não existem dúvidas a respeito da necessidade de liquidar este perigo. Agora, eles poderão liquidar os principais líderes da Terra sem saírem da secretária!

Relativamente a este caso, todos os governos deverão aplicar contra-medidas eficazes, caso contrário Kira terá um ganho estratégico!

Quanto à batalha de El Castillo del Diablo, o resultado foi uma vitória esmagadora do exército fascista. O Kaiser foi morto, empalado e queimado!

Que horror!... - L ficou estupefacto – Um jovem de 15 anos ser morto desta forma tão bárbara!

Aparentemente, bastou um Shinsengumi para liquidar o peixe graúdo, e depois o exército massacrou toda a resistência, incluindo aqueles que se renderam. Todos os sobreviventes foram deportados para campos de concentração.

O exército comunista deverá começar a sua grande ofensiva para o início desta noite. Agora, só resta esperar o resultado deste grave acontecimento.

Para L todo o que podiam fazer era concentrar-se na missão suicida contra Kira, caso conseguissem aniquilar o Death Note dele.

"O utilizador do Death Note não poderá ir nem para o Céu nem para o Inferno."

O Exército Vermelho lançara a gigantesca ofensiva em três frentes, visando alcançar o estado pangermanista designado Neuer Gotland e separá-lo do território militar de El Fierro, no dia seguinte ao extermínio do Kaiser.

Os nazis conseguiram bloquear o avanço três dias depois, ao utilizar uma cadeia montanhosa como base da linha defensiva Gothic enquanto os comunistas criavam uma barreira defensiva ao longo das antigas fronteiras da URSS que baptizaram de linha Medvedev. O conflito prolongou-se nas próximas semanas com a intensificação da guerra naval entre os dois blocos beligerantes.

Os soviéticos acabariam por detonar a sua bomba nuclear naquele período e o fabrico maciço de bombas nucleares pelas duas facções começaria, tornando o desenrolar da guerra extremamente perigoso.

No dia 3 de Janeiro de 2011 a URSS conquistara mais de dois terços do território, mas a sua ofensiva seria bloqueada pelas divisões nazis que utilizavam a linha Gothic como barreira defensiva.

Num posto avançado, Barbarossamon discutia com todos os seus oficiais:

Случается?! нацизм было блоком успешно наше одиозное... - "O que se passa ?! Os nazis bloquearam a nossa ofensiva com sucesso!"

Их готская линия обороны показывает не найдет легко дорогу сломать ее. - "A Barreira Defensiva Gótica deles revela que não encontrará facilmente uma maneira de quebrá-la!", argumentava um oficial.

Если мы не знаем делаем его, то мы можем искать новую дорогу сделать ее! - "Se não sabemos fazê-lo, então devemos procurar uma nova maneira de o fazer!", Barbarossamon retorquiu a sua linha de pensamento.

Как мы можем? - "Como podemos fazê-lo ?", perguntou o oficial, extremamente confuso.

Бить баклуши. Почему мы имеем вполне коммуну тупых идиотов?! - "Que idiotas! Porque nós temos uma completa comuna de idiotas tolos ?!", o general não queria acreditar na falta de tacto dos seus subordinados!

Так, вы будете Фрики Слабоумие! - "Pois bem, então você é um retardado mental ignorante!", outro oficial insultou o general.

елают вас вещь, котор вы, ваша тупая душа?! - "O que você pensa que é, sua alma podre ?!", o general precipitou-se contra ele.

Тупой душой будет вами и вашей бабушкой! - "Alma podre é você e a sua avozinha!", o oficial insultado reage com a mesma palavra feia.

Это будет встреча высшийа чин воинская, не детсад! - "Isto é uma reunião militar de alto nível, não uma creche!", um tenente entrou dentro da sala, visivelmente perturbado com a crispação.

Этот генералитет будет рыцарем апокалипсиса Советскаяа Армия! - "Este general vai ser o cavaleiro do Apocalipse do Exército Soviético!", e o oficial continuou a sua ronda de insultos.

Вы хотите... ЗАКРЫТЬ ВВЕРХ?! - "Você importa-se de... CALAR ?!", o tenente impôs a ordem na sala.

Alright ! - por fim, os ânimos acalmaram.

A reunião só pode ser retomada horas mais tarde, mas ninguém encontraria uma maneira rápida de quebrar o impasse militar, que permitiria o exército de El Fierro reorganizar-se para formar uma resistência forte contra os comunistas.

Muito longe da linha da frente, no território comunista, localizava-se uma miríade de Kolkhozes regidas cada uma por uma brigada de zvenos.

A sovietização da economia das antigas províncias ocidentais da federação começara alguns anos antes, graças ao movimento das brigadas comunistas e do elevado nível de corrupção que tornou o governo central inoperante. O golpe de estado militar fascista correspondeu à imediata tomada de poder por sovietes e a bolchevização económica fora uma consequência imediata.

Os cartazes de propaganda soviética eram afixados com uma prontidão avassaladora, contrastando com a burocracia e o caos gerados pelo conflito armado. Um ministro do governo comunista alcançara o Kolkhoze de Strejvia, rodeado por um pelotão de militares e alguns secretários que o acompanhavam:

Camaradas! A Revolução está em marcha! Os gloriosos trabalhadores de Strejvia estão empenhados na continuidade dos ideais de Estaline...

Tak! - gritaram os zvenos que se reuniram perante a comitiva.

Mas a grande ameaça para a nossa nação são os fascistas de El Fierro e os nazis de Neuer Gotland que tentaram esmagar a nossa revolução!

Tak! - os zvenos concordaram.

O nosso combate continuará até que estes dois perigos para a nossa nação e os nossos aliados democráticos não forem aniquilados!

Viva Estaline! - foi a resposta da plateia.

Graças ao esforço do nossos cientistas, a nossa nação possuí agora a bomba atómica, quebrando a vantagem tecnológica que os inimigos tinham!

Toda a plateia bateu palmas e começara festa da propaganda pela tarde fora.

Em El Fierro, o triunvirato recebera os principais ministros nazis que eram seus aliados. A sua expressão algo invulgar preocupou os líderes militares.

Meus senhores... - o ministro nazi começara a falar... - O nosso grande fuhüer reviu a nossa aliança convosco e decidiu que o vosso território fosse anexado ao nosso Reich!

Nani ?! - Todos os membros do triunvirato exclamaram de espanto.

Na verdade senhores, devido às suas grandes ambiguidades a respeito do vosso governo, levou-nos ao destacamento de vinte divisões do exército para as portas de El Fierro, La Buena Muerte e San Andreas!

Um Anschluss ?! - Leomon recordava da história da anexação da Áustria de Kurt Schuschnigg pela Alemanha Nazi em 1938. - Com que direito ?!

O triunvirato Shinsengumi tornaram-se os maiores apoiantes de Hitler, actualmente reencarnado no Chou Kyuukyokutai Hitlermon, e assim o vosso exército fortemente germanófilo (até nas designações oficiais) apoia a mesma política. Assim, seria justo a reunificação dos dois blocos para planear a resistência contra os comunistas!

O nosso exército é assim tão corrupto ?! - O próprio Meikaidzaimon ficou surpreendido pela notícia.

Se não fosse Neuer Gotland que teve a iniciativa em construir uma linha defensiva, nessa altura já teriam as massas e os comunistas a cercarem a vossa cidade, e depois o Mundo Digital seria presenteada com a foice e o martelo!

Em nome do triunvirato da junta militar de El Fierro – Meikaidzaimon não perdeu tempo e manifestou-se – Eu declaro este Anschluss, ou equivalente, plenamente ilegal relativo aos nossos acordos de cooperação!

Apoiado! - disseram os restantes dois membros do triunvirato.

Baka! - O ministro sorriu e virou-se e mandou uma fotografia do triunvirato pelo seu telemóvel. - Agora estarão brevemente mortos!

O triunvirato presente ficou em estado de choque, e questionaram:

Nandatou ?! O que significa isso ?!

O triunvirato Shinsengumi é o suporte de Kira... Assim, vocês morrerão!

Ao fim de 40 segundos Leomon, Ryukubanzaimon e Meikaidzaimon morreriam de ataque cardíaco, caído para fora das suas cadeiras. A liquidação da cúpula do poder militar formalizou a tomada de poder pelos nazis.

Kira! - o ministro nazi sorriu – O seu Death Note foi excelentemente eficaz! Agora, o triunvirato Shinsengumi poderá tomar o poder em El Fierro amanhã!

Hai! - A voz artificial de Kira ouvia-se pelo seu telemóvel – Sem qualquer problema de montra.

O Mundo Digital assistiria à devastação de uma guerra mundial e a ascensão de Kira como um agente divino ao serviço da facção nazi.

"Todos os humanos e digimons, eventualmente morrerão!"

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

6. Triunvirato Shinsengumi

* * *

"O humano ou digimon escrito neste caderno, morrerá."

Washington, 25 de Janeiro de 2014. A gigantesca guerra entre os comunistas e os nazis no Mundo Digital fora debatida em reuniões estritamente confidenciais, com escassa informação libertada ao público, levando ao próprio presidente dos EUA a ordenar uma missão perigosa que liquidasse Kira, temendo que liquidasse os dirigentes humanos por retaliação, ou empurasse o Mundo Humano para o caos total. A preocupação não era relativa, uma vez que durante o louco ano de 2013, quase todos os grupos terroristas, criminosos e presidiários foram aniquilados quase todos por ataques cardíacos. Longe de gerar uma sociedade utópica sem criminalidade, uma boa parte da população civil vivia sob o terror do terrorista Kira, apesar das informações ocasionais que a polícia emitia para tranquilizar a população.

Para piorar a situação, o próprio governo nazi instalou uma gigantesca firewall dimensional que bloqueou o acesso entre os portais hiperdimensionais que comunicavam o Mundo Digital com o Mundo Humano. Esta defesa também tornara impossível saber informações sobre o que ocorria naquele mundo, como aumentava os receios de algo potencialmente grave.

O recurso a Hackers para penetrar na defesa estava seriamente comprometido, uma vez que foram exterminados nos últimos três anos, restando alguns que desconfiavam de qualquer pedido estranho a eles, evitando que a sua identidade fosse revelada.

Nos finais de 2012, o novo triunvirato governativo entrara no único casino autorizado por todo o território controlado pelo império nazi, gerido por pessoal corrupto ao serviço dos Shinsengumi de El Fierro.

Único casino legal, se assim podemos afirmar, porque a poderosa máfia mantinha uma rede clandestina de casinos em Las Venturas, localizada no deserto de Bakayarou no Sabireru. (Cidade Desértica Idiota).

Ad Ultima! - comentou Heiwa, um dos triunviratos – O glorioso Kira no Hou (Reino de Kira) acabou por inaugurar este esplêndido casino para a nossa elite!

Ave Cesar! - a guarda pretoriana saudou o generalíssimo Shinniyoukaigami, segundo a saudação romana. - Glória ao novo imperador!

Quando os Shinsengumi entraram em El Fierro e instalaram as firewalls dimensionais sobre a conveniência dos nazis, eles acabaram por remodelar parte da cidade segundo os ideais romanos de Mussolini, que Heiwa considerava exemplares. Mas o êxtase do momento solene transcendia as suas preocupações ideológicas, assim que o próprio entrou no edifício.

O novo casino vai fazer as delícias dos generais corruptos... - comentava Heiwa ao seu secretário – E financiar os nossos projectos militares secretos!

Dentro das instalações do casino, o seu secretário confidencia a respeito das suas pesquisas científicas.

A rede de segurança Todesmannnetz revelou ser eficaz para que o inimigo não consiga espiar a nossa nação electronicamente.

O Todesmannnetz é segredo de estado, Renzokunagataishoku! - disse Heiwa ao nome do seu próprio acompanhante.

As pesquisas no campo criptogenético não conseguiram recriar o híbrido Shinigami/digimon, mas o desenvolvimento de armas biológicas baseados na híbridização continua forte, com novas descobertas...

O único projecto viável fora o vírus Kushukou que transformou pilhas de cadáveres em gigantescos monstros tubulares que arrasaram tudo! - Heiwa recordava de uma experiência desse tipo. - Tivemos que explodir com o laboratório flutuante, caso contrário todos os técnicos morreriam.

O segundo ponto de teste ocorreu de véspera perto da cidade de Las Venturas, localizada perto da Linha Gothic.

Las Venturas é uma cidade sem lei, devido aos negócios obscuros da máfia local. Mas seria um excelente teste para os Kushukoubutsumushiba, conforme fora baptizado esta estirpe. - O nome significa Verme Quimera.

Infelizmente, a presença de convidados ignorantes exige alguma contenção nesta matéria sensível... mas eu aprovo o uso da ilha Zugaikotsu (caveira) para prosseguir com as vossas pesquisas, reforçada pela barreira Todesmannnetz.

Heiwa acabaria por cruzar com Shigyakutekinaakki e Shindayoronibatsu para poderem começar a cerimónia de abertura do casino, enquanto algo grave preparava sobre Las Venturas.

* * *

"Caso o dono do Death Note perca o caderno, terá 490 dias para o recuperar."

Seguindo ordens do exército nazi, os soldados lançam uma pilha de cadáveres recentes infectados com o vírus Kushukou sobre o deserto circundante da cidade de Las Venturas, considerada rebelde. Em vez de um blitzkrieg devastador, a cidade experimentaria o resultado de uma louca arma biológica.

Caso o vírus conseguisse infectar todas as células fundamentais do digimon falecido, eles começariam por juntarem-se e coordenarem-se formando uma estrutura tubular que começava a girar. Ao fim de algumas horas, formavam-se estruturas biológicas no seu revestimento como asas escamosas e postulas infectadas com o vírus. Os Kushukoubutsumushiba não eram energicamente superiores a um Kanzentai, mas o seu tamanho mastodôntico intimidava facilmente uma população indefesa.

Nandete ?! - Um vulgar mafioso que saia do seu casino reparara que a cidade estava prestes a receber a visita de três vermes tubulares gigantes.

As criaturas literalmente devoram o betão e aço de um edifício ao colidirem com ele. Também não durariam muito, porque ao devorar a carcaça do edifício acabariam frequentemente por cortar o próprio organismo, espirrando um muco esverdeado contaminado com o vírus.

Achtung! - gritavam os altifalantes emitidos pelos helicópteros – Eis o vosso resultado, por não terem respeitado as ordens de encerramento do nosso amado fuhüer! - concluíra a emissão com um sorriso malicioso.

Mas o que estes loucos acabaram por fazer... ? - gritou um transeunte ao correr pelas ruas, antes dele e outros próximos serem sugados pelos vermes e dilacerados.

Para evitar complicações "legais" com o governo de Gotland na altura do ataque biológico, a divisão do exército tinha desligado as ligações telefónicas e eléctricas à cidade, ao dinamitar os principais postes de electricidade.

Ninguém notara imediatamente, porque a cidade tinha um gerador interino alimentado a gasóleo, com capacidade para 12 horas, a funcionar na altura.

O vírus tinha infectado os infelizes moribundos, que permitiu o crescimento dos vermes assim que fossem comidos por outros. Ao fim de poucas horas, Las Venturas era um monte de ruínas, e as autoridades julgavam que os vermes acabariam por morrer ao desagregarem-se.

Na realidade, ao longo dos meses de 2013 alguns dos melhores vermes tinham sobrevivido e evoluído drasticamente, ao ganharem melhores aptidões para sobreviverem. Para esconderem o facto, os Shinsengumi ordenaram a Kira para prosseguir com os seus julgamentos com os líderes e criminosos do Mundo Humano, enquanto os Kushukoubutsumushiba alastraram-se por todo o supercontinente Server. As criaturas devoravam qualquer coisa viva, reduzindo o interior num deserto árido ou pouco habitável. Somente os meios húmidos da costa (isto inclui El Fierro ou Novaya Moskba, nos lados extremos), eram pouco propícios para as criaturas.

Com esta situação, oculta pela Todesmannnetz, a grande guerra entre comunistas e nazis estava a ser ganha pelo segundo lado, graças às armas biológicas que converteram o centro do continente num deserto infestado de vermes mastodônticos carnívoros.

Mas isto não significava necessariamente que os soviéticos não contra-atacassem quando tinham alguma oportunidade.

Por exemplo, o complexo industrial de La Buena Muerte, fora destruída por míssel nuclear soviético lançado por um MiG-31 nos finais de 2013, revelando que os soviéticos continuavam a sua batalha fratricida.

A situação piorou nos inícios de 2014, com as revoltas da população pelo racionamento alimentar nas cidades que tornaram-se autênticas favelas infestadas por refugiados, e amuralhadas para repelirem os vermes que ganhavam maior resistência ao meio húmido. A investida que ocorreu no dia 24 de Janeiro de 2014 só fora deflectida por bombas de 20 toneladas sobre os dois Kushukoubutsumushiba antes deles entrarem na cidade.

Retornando a 2014 em Washington, o casal gay que ganhara o primeiro Death Note aceitou a ordem do Departamento de Segurança dos EUA para integrarem uma equipa destinada a liquidar Kira no Mundo Digital.

Eles foram levados a uma sala de reuniões, para começarem a descrever o plano.

Huh! - comentou Ryuuku, assim que todos os generais o podiam ver ao tocarem no caderno – Konnichiwa, Watashi wa Ryuuku!

Perfect! - comentou um general – So, this is the thing called Shinigami, the Death Note's owner.

This thing can only playing the cat and mouse game... - comentou outro general, antes do moderador prosseguir.

Whatever it does, we just should listen to know what the hell this japanese gay couple was to be joining with the American Army! - reclamou outro oficial.

Fez-se algum silêncio, enquanto outra pessoa sentava-se na cadeira.

Perfeito! - atendeu o moderador da reunião – Higuchi e Atsushi, os últimos humanos que puderam visitar o Mundo Digital, na altura em que começou a guerra.

Sem interromper a vossa agenda... - perguntou Atsushi – Como está o tal Mundo Digital neste momento ?

Desde há cerca de três anos atrás... NADA!

Como assim... - até Ryuuku ficou surpreso – Nada ?

Assim que a guerra entre a URSS, e a união Gotland e El Fierro intensificou-se, com o uso de arsenal nuclear inclusive, abateu-se sobre o Mundo Digital um véu incontornável...

Para a principal potência militar mundial ficar impotente – disse Higuchi - "eles" devem ter preparado alguma.

Precisamente! - o moderador abriu alguns slides - "Eles" criaram no primeiro quartel de 2011, uma firewall dimensional chamada Todesmannnetz. Graças aos esforços de alguns hackers conseguíamos no início, furar parcialmente esta barreira, e detalha-la...

E depois ? - questionou um oficial.

Os hackers começaram a morrer de ataque cardíaco, porque os digimons conseguiam rastrear as ligações e fornecer o nome e o rosto deles para que Kira podesse eliminá-los.

Isto explica a mortandade que ocorreu no ano passado... - disse um general.

Entretanto, a Delta Force começou a sua investigação e ultimou um plano secreto com a Mesa Corporation para criarem um portal dimensional capaz de penetrar na Todesmannnetz.

Qual é a missão, então?

Muito simples! Abater Kira, e com a ajuda de Higuchi e Atsushi, eliminar os Shinsengumi com o Death Note. - afirmou o moderador.

"Simples"? - questionou o mesmo general de antes – Não temos informação do terreno, muito menos a localização de Kira que fácil de abater. Mas aqueles Shinsengumi têm técnicas capazes de transcenderem a energia libertada por uma bomba atómica!

Além disso, o caderno só surte efeito após 40 segundos! - adiantou outro general – Eles só precisam de quatro para eliminarem uma divisão do exército!

Precisamente! Necessitamos de alguém para lançar fumo branco!

Caso falhem... - disse o moderador – passaremos para outro plano.

Vamos dar uma oportunidade à Delta Force.

OK! Vamos encerrar a reunião por agora, e mandar aqueles dois para o forte Bragg, na Carolina do Norte, para reunirem com a equipa invasora.

Isto é de loucos! - disse Higuchi – A melhor divisão das operações especiais dos EUA vão lançar uma operação suicida no Mundo Digital.

Isto parece divertido! - disse Ryuuku, recuperando a sua disposição maléfica.

* * *

"Caso o nome de uma vítima seja escrita em dois cadernos com uma diferença de tempo inferior a 0.06 segundos, é considerado uma coincidência e a vítima não morrerá."

Sobre a imensidão dos bairros degradados e favelas de El Fierro, distinguia-se uma zona coberta por uma barreira electromagnética, subsidiária da Todesmannnetz. Era o complexo designado Reino de Kira, constituído por um conjunto de edifícios que lembravam a antiga Roma de César.

Dentro do complexo, o triunvirato comunicava com Hitler através de videoconferência.

O conflito atingiu o ponto de ruptura! - alertou Hitler – Apesar dos ataques nucleares recíprocos entre as partes beligerantes, as vossas criaturas mutagénicas reduziram antigas províncias prósperas num deserto!

O nosso único trunfo é o isolamento... - respondeu Shigyakutekinaakki – Sem esta estratégia, não poderíamos desenvolver as armas da vitória!

Apesar de nós termos implementado o Todesmannnetz, foram os vossos colaboradores que desenvolveram a tecnologia necessária.

Ainda não descobriram o paradeiro de Estaline ? - questionou Kira, vestido como Marco Aurélio. - Enquanto não o derrotarmos com o caderno, não será conveniente destruir os nossos vermes.

Um dos antigos receios do antigo triunvirato fascista, era o perigo de uma intervenção militar americana... - disse Shindayoronibatsu – que pode concretizar-se!

Pff! - exclamou Heiwa – O que eles poderiam fazer, perante um continente quase todo reduzido a um deserto nuclear e bacteriológico ?

Não foi por isto que pagamos dez mil milhões de dólares por semana a vocês os quatro! - argumentou alguém ao lado de Hitler, no ecrã – O nosso objectivo era liquidar a sublevação comunista, não exterminar a população civil!

Parece que o senhor não compreendeu que os nossos fins justificam plenamente os nossos meios... - respondeu Heiwa.

Como ousa recitar Maquiavel numa situação desta natureza!

Nós temos os poderes de um Shinigami de elite! Somente Hades poderia nos derrotar! A única forma de alguém, salvo algum subordinado de Hades, nos matar é usar o Death Note! Mas alguém conseguirá destruir o caderno de Kira que nós o bloqueamos ?

Segundo algumas informações recentes, o território ocupado pelos soviéticos está em franca recuperação, porque conseguiram criar contra-medidas eficazes a respeito das vossas criaturas mutantes!

Esta informação é completamente ridícula! - apoiou Heiwa – Não existe qualquer hipótese para estes idiotas sub-desenvolvidos conseguirem contrariar esta ofensiva! - na realidade, ele sabia da situação, mas conseguia ocultar os problemas com os seus próprios aliados!

Aguardaremos novos desenvolvimentos nos próximos dois dias! - concluiu Hitler, ao desligar a ligação.

Finalizada a comunicação, todo o quarteto saiu da sala em direcção aos seus postos administrativos, solicitando a ajuda dos seus guardas.

No outro lado da barricada, reunia-se o veterano Barbarossa, que conseguira iludir a coligação Shinsengumi e nazi, ao fazerem crer que estavam em declínio, enquanto na realidade preparavam o golpe final contra o seu inimigo.

Os comunistas sabiam que cedo ou tarde, os americanos ou outra potência do Mundo Humano interviria a favor de uma maior estabilidade no Mundo Digital, para acabar com o conflito e abrir caminho para a normalização das relações diplomáticas entre estes mundos. Além disso recebiam ajuda militar de outros continentes do Mundo Digital.

A situação militar está num caos autêntico, apesar das nossas vitórias tácticas – pensava Barbarossa – Caso os americanos intervenham, a situação penderá fatalmente para o nosso lado, graças aos contactos com algumas forças moderadas. - disse para um oficial subordinado.

Os nossos secretíssimos MiG-39 estão prontos a efectuar bombardeamentos nucleares contra posições inimigas, apesar da localização do núcleo da Todesmannnetz ser incerta...

Se não fosse isso, os nossos bombardeiros não atirariam sem o auxílio de instrumentos manuais, porque os electrónicos são afectados pela barreira electromagnética.

Os nossos espiões conseguiram enviar as coordenadas das posições para um posto avançado da CIA.

Excelente notícia, e quanto a uma nova posição americana ?

Uma invasão cirúrgica a comando da Delta Force está ser seriamente considerada...

Vem os comandos de elite para cá ?

Os detalhes da missão são secretos, mas eles deverão tentar destruir a Todesmannnetz, ou eliminar Kira do mapa.

Se os nazis perderem Kira, ficarão sem hipóteses de contra-atacarem de forma discreta. Além disso, como eliminarão os Shinsengumi ?

Este problema não será fácil de resolver, infelizmente!

Relativamente à CIA, como são geridos estes contactos ?

Aparentemente, graças a um coordenador espectacular, auto-proclamado L !

Eu conheço-o, ele tentou rastrear Kira quando ele cometeu hominídeos inconsequentes desde há 3 anos atrás! Por causa deste louco, ocorreu o célebre pronunciamento fascista que tentou debelar a população, mas eles não contavam com os "vermelhos" que começaram a guerra de libertação!

Outro problema pendente é tentar descobrir o covil dos Shinniyoukaigami que tentarão utilizar todos os meios que tem para reverter a situação, caso descubram a ratoeira em que estão metidos!

Em seguida ambos dirigiam-se ao complexo fabril bélico para discutirem os planeamentos logísticos para a frente Medvedev.

Alguns dias depois, no dia 29, o mastodôntico palácio do triunvirato em El Fierro era sacudido por uma série de explosões. O alarme de segurança fora accionado, pondo os respectivos governantes em estado de alerta.

O que se passa agora ? - gritou Heiwa – O que significa esta agitação ?

Alerta! - vociferou um pretoriano – Um grupo das Schädellegion tomou de assalto o nosso perímetro de segurança!

Como Hitlermon pode trair-nos desta forma ?! Eu mostrarei a força dos Shinniyoukaigami para aqueles idiotas!

Se retaliar, a guerra estará completamente perdida!

Nani ? - Heiwa gritou indiscriminadamente, Aoitengoku no Gokurakujoudo , contra o pretoriano, desfazendo-o naquela ilusão psíquica.

Como a nossa guarda ousa comentar tamanhos disparates!

Os restantes dois acabaram por juntarem-se no átrio da residência, vendo eles cercados por dúzias de soldados armados.

O nosso grandioso Fuhüer ordenou a vossa detenção por desrespeito pelo uso abusivo dos recursos do Reich, e pelo desastre táctico cometido pelas vossa experiências! - enunciou o líder do grupo, enquanto apontavam as armas.

Os senhores nem sonham o erro que o vosso Fuhüer acabou por cometer!

Was Sie denkend? tun! Feuer! - Os Schädellegion acabaram por disparar.

Os tiros feriram ligeiramente os Shinniyoukaigami, mas a sua reacção seria plenamente monstruosa.

Aoitengoku no Gokurakujoudo! - invocou Heiwa.

Reitamashii no Arashi - criou a temível Tempestade Psíquica de Shigyakutekinaakki, que destrói o adversário ao colapsar o seu sistema nervoso e os seus sentidos.

Butsu no Batsu no Sakkaku! - Ilusão da Punição de Buda, o golpe destrutivo do sádico Shindayoronibatsu.

Os golpes aniquilaram toda a força presente, restando uns poucos que foram facilmente debelados pela guarda pretoriana, com armas convencionais.

A traição de Hitler é indesculpável! Kira, escreva o seu nome no caderno!

Como desejar!... - Kira escreveu no Death Note: "Adolf Hitler Hitlermon", acabando por este morrer e precipitar a sua derrota a breve prazo.

* * *

Sem eles saberem, a queda do Reino de Kira ocorreria brevemente.

* * *

" A causa da morte da vítima deverá ser escrita até 40 segundos, caso contrário a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco".

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

7. Delta Force

* * *

* * *

" Este caderno não terá efeito sobre a vítima, caso não conheça o nome e espécie do digimon e a sua respectiva face. Assim indivíduos com somes similares não serão afectados. "

No dia 1 de Fevereiro de 2014, no Fort Bragg na Carolina do Norte, os portões do Quartel-General da Delta Force abriam-se aos convidados estratégicos. Seriam necessários mais de quinze minutos até eles poderem passar por todos os controlos de segurança.

Atsushi e Higuchi passariam por um longo corredor até serem recebidos numa pequena sala fracamente iluminada, donde sobressaiu uma figura magra com o cabelo espetado, que não demorou em apresentar-se:

Konnichiwa, Atsushi, Higuchi. L desu! - Era o próprio L! Na Delta Force! - A ameaça dos célebres Shujishikiyoukai não será para vós um problema que desconheçam, pois não ?

Shujishikiyoukai ?! - Eles ficaram bastante atrapalhados. - Mas não seriam os tais "digimons" ??

Eu costumo adoptar o nome em chinês para eles... Além disso, os Shinniyoukaigami designam os demais através dessa designação! - L franziu o nariz – Mas raramente o fazem...

O que o senhor fez foi ler em japonês um nome chinês! - adiantou Atsushi.

Relativamente a esta nomenclatura, o que é um Shinniyoukaigami ? - perguntou Higuchi.

O nome significa literalmente... - L pensou um pouco – Divindade do Monstro Binário da Morte! Mas é conveniente interpretar como Deus do Segundo Monstro da Morte...

Raio de designação tão periclitante ! - sussurrou Higuchi. - São o quê?

São híbridos Shinigami com Shujishikiyoukai... - respondeu L – Uma característica comum a todos eles é que são... ESP's!

Extra Sensorial Person ? - exclamaram o jovem casal.

Precisamente! - respondeu L – Eles revelam capacidades extremas de telequinesia, deformações de ondas cerebrais e outras capacidades que misturam com outras técnicas, e aplicam-nas conforme necessário.

O nosso shinigami explicou algo parecido... - disse Atsushi – Mas eu nunca pensei que eles fossem ao ponto de aliarem com uma das frentes de batalha.

O general Thomson explicará a vossa missão... - concluiu L, acompanhando-os à saída.

Quando os três entraram na sala de reuniões, foram surpreendidos pela presença de um homem na casa dos 50 anos, senão 60 anos, fardado e com notória capacidade combativa, apesar das suas rugas e do cabelo grisalho. O general Thomson, que dirigia o complexo militar, ligou o seu portátil e ligou-o a um dispositivo de visionamento numa tela.

Hello, everybody! - cumprimentou o general Thomson – Welcome to the Delta Force!

Domo... - responderam o casal.

O assunto fundamental desta reunião é preparar-vos para uma missão de alto risco para a Segurança Nacional, conforme explicou confidencialmente o Pentágono e confirmada pela Homeland Security Agency. O objectivo primário é matar Kira e eliminá-lo do mapa, e também destruir o laboratório dos Shinniyoukaigami localizado numa ilha localizada a menos de 50 milhas náuticas de El Fierro, a capital do inimigo, bem como os próprios autores.

Interessante! – respondeu o veterano apresentado atrás, o tenente Douglas Fairbanks – Comparado com as missões no Irão e no Iraque, este representa um verdadeiro desafio!

Não esperava menos que esta classificação, tenente Fairbanks! - sorriu o general – O senhor participou aos 23 anos, como ajudante de campo no Afeganistão em 1979, ao auxiliar os mujahidines contra os soviéticos. Participou como soldado de infantaria na Nicarágua em 1984, vigiando os Contras a respeito do governo Sandinista.

Que currículo!... - suspirou Ryuuku.

Participou como comandante na Primeira Guerra do Golfo em 1991, e na Segunda em 2003. Você entrou na Delta Force neste período, mas não chegou a participar na operação de captura de Saddam Hussein! - continuou o general Thomson.

Foi uma pena! Não estavam na equipa vencedora... - sorriu Fairbanks.

Mas teve uma representação heróica durante a operação de liquidação das instalações nucleares da Coreia do Norte em 2011!

E em 2014, entrarei no Shujishiki Seikai para arrumar Kira e a sua camarilha num chinelo.

O comportamento deles aparentava uma estrita cordialidade, evidenciando a sua experiência de combate na maior divisão das Forças Especiais do EUA.

O nosso objectivo é penetrar no Mundo Digital, que o tenente Fairbanks classificaou de Shujishiki Seikai. Infelizmente, temos uma firewall designada Todesmannnetz que impede ou complica as acções de espionagem electrónica do território inimigo.

Sem novidade alguma... - suspirou Atsushi.

O Todesmannnetz é constituído por uma rede de 600 transmissores localizados ao longo do Mundo Digital, concentrando-se na costa oriental do continente Server, criando uma barreira de difusão electromagnética na alta atmosfera deste notável mundo paralelo.

Interessante!... - comentou Ryuuku.

A barreira bloqueia a formação de wormholes entre esta dimensão e os portais convencionais na Terra, pelo que contratamos a Mesa Coorperation para montar o seu portal mutifrequência capaz de contornar esta firewall dimensional, utilizando a hiperdimensão.

Parece um conto ao estilo Stargate! - sorriu Fairbanks.

Na realidade, o nosso portal é do modelo Stargate com capacidade para transportar um avião de carga pela hiperdimensão! O seu grave inconveniente é o seu absurdo consumo de energia, pelo que montamos uma série de reactores nucleares portáteis destinados a alimentar o gerador do portal. Eles deverão gerar mais de 15 GW de potência quando ligarmos o equipamento.

Isto justifica a confusão durante a descarga dos camiões que transportavam uma série de tubos contendo componentes para os reactores de fusão experimentais! Isso significa que os reactores só vão aguentar alguns instantes!

75 segundos no máximo, caso queira saber!... Relativamente à missão, também deverão apontar e destruir o maior número possível de antenas do Todesmannnetz, que esperemos que colapse o sistema.

Uma explosão coronal seria muito mais prático, caso o Mundo Digital simule a meteorologia espacial... - interviu o comandante Richard – Seria o suficiente para destruir todo o equipamento do Todesmannnetz!

Um dos maiores mistérios é descobrir o que aconteceu na cidade fulcral de El Fierro – adiantou o general – Porque julgamos que o centro nevrálgico do sistema e dos nossos alvos localiza-se nesta cidade, ou nesta pequena ilha localizada a alguma distância da costa.

Estes fascistas até baptizaram as suas cidades com os nomes do GTA! - sorriu Fairbanks.

Na realidade... - o general fez um sorriso maldoso – O nome desta operação chama-se Ultimate Grand Theft Auto: El Fierro Revolution!... - o general deu uma gargalhada – Just Kidding!

Se a Rockstar soubesse disso, até mandava patentear o Mundo Digital! - comentou Ryuuku.

O nome desta operação designa-se definitivamente... Dirty Hack 'n Slash Hell!

* * *

A reunião acabara após uma série de gargalhadas demoníacas, seguindo a deslocação de todos os presentes deslocar-se-iam para um hangar guardado pelo exército americano.

* * *

" O caderno não surtirá efeito para indivíduos com idade inferior a 780 dias"

No interior do hangar existia um enorme anel rodeado de cabos superconductores refrigerados a azoto líquido, formando o circuito eléctrico de alimentação gerado pelos reactores nucleares de fusão experimentais. Uma série de equipamento electrónico media o estado do circuito, mas o posto de comando ficava num bunker localizado a 150 metros do portal. Um altifalante alertava para os elementos da operação militar entrar nos três aviões F-117A e no avião B-3 de suporte, localizados numa rampa de lançamento próximo do portal, uma vez que o lançamento seria realizado nos próximos minutos.

Alerta! Todos os participantes da missão deverão entrar nos aviões de acordo com a lista de chamada! - elucidava o altifalante – O lançamento realizar-se-a dentro de 20 minutos.

Todos os soldados e auxiliares deverão entrar ordeiramente! - ordenou um tenente encarregado de marcar e fiscalizar a entrada de todos os soldados.

O Skull Mobile está no porão do B-3 ? - perguntou Fairbanks, a respeito do seu veículo preferido.

Está tudo em ordem, conforme o guia de entrada! - respondeu o referido tenente.

Todos os 25 soldados de elite, mais três auxiliares e os dois membros do casal "especial" estavam nos aviões aguardando a ordem de partida.

Três minutos para o lançamento! - ecoava pelos altifalantes – Liguem os geradores do portal!

A inicializar! - comentava o operador do sistema, abrigado no bunker.

60 segundos para o lançamento! - Activar os reactores de fusão!

Fusão nuclear deutério e tritio prevista numa margem máxima de 40 segundos!

Sistemas em pleno funcionamento! Ligar o portal!

Injecção gravitacional na hiperdimensão activada! - o portal reluziu e criou uma camada de plasma que preencheu o espaço vazio do anel.

Lançamento em 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!

Liberar potência máxima do sistema! Activar gerador de energia de vácuo de Casimir!

O portal tremeu com tamanho fluxo de energia e abriu o wormhole em direcção ao objectivo primário, utilizando a insegura hiperdimensão!

Uma série de foguetes de propulsão sólida impulsionaram o primeiro avião pela rampa horizontal em direcção ao centro do portal, dois segundos após o lançamento. A força gravitacional do wormhole sugou o avião em direcção à hiperdimensão. Todos os ocupantes foram brutalmente arremessados pela súbita aceleração que durou uns breves segundos. O segundo avião partiu 12 segundos depois. Quanto ao terceiro, aguardou mais uns 14 segundos.

O último avião só arrancou 56 segundos após o lançamento, e nesta altura os reactores nucleares estavam a ficar instáveis, perdendo a reacção de fusão poucos segundos depois.

Estamos a perder energia aos 61 segundos após o lançamento, e o último avião ainda está a deslocar-se na pista! - alertou o centro de controlo no bunker.

Mantenha o portal aberto! - ordenou o general no comando.

O último avião atravessara o portal aos 65 segundos, na altura em que o wormhole estava a perder estabilidade. Aos 70 segundos, os reactores nucleares falharam e desligaram, e o wormhole fechou-se com um estrondo sonoro.

A hiperdimensão aparentava ser um universo bizarro, ladeado de tecido espácio-temporal torcido e explosões energéticas. A viagem durara um instante, até aparecerem no topo de um conjunto de nuvens e de tempestades electromagnéticas.

Conseguimos passar! - gritaram todos os membros do pelotão nos aviões. - Aquele temporal é gerado pela Todesmannnetz!

Todos os aviões passaram pela hiperdimensão, mas agora levariam uma descarga electromagnética, ao passar pela barreira do Todesmannnetz. Deviam estar a uns 30 km de altitude, e os aviões estavam a sobrevoar sobre o mar.

O radar não consegue destingir tamanha interferência! - Fairbanks olhava para os instrumentos.

Apesar dos nossos aviões serem invisíveis ao radar, é extremamente conveniente ligarmos os motores quando estivermos muito perto do solo, aproveitando o acto de planarem, e aterraremos apenas numa zona relativamente deserta.

Longe do nosso objectivo primário!... - acenou Fairbanks.

Os motores dos aviões foram ligados quando atingiram os 2000 metros de altitude e dirigiam-se para terra, a cerca de 100 km de El Fierro, temendo a reacção da força aérea do inimigo.

O território fora de El Fierro estava num lastimável abandono, e revelava as marcas das bombas e dos monstros tubiculares que atacavam ocasionalmente o terreno. Somente alguma patrulha da polícia rondava o que restava das estradas, procurando refugiados potencialmente perigosos.

Uma destas patrulhas estava a percorrer uma estrada quando viu quatro aviões a descerem na sua direcção.

Nani ga desu ka ?! - gritaram os polícias, acompanhados por uma unidade de infantaria ligeira.

Esta estrada é perfeita! - exclamou Fairbanks após uma hora de voo, e ordenou que os aviões aterrassem na estrada.

Mas o que significa isto ?! - exclamou um soldado.

Pelo menos... - sorriu Fairbanks ao armar as suas metralhadoras. - Temos um comité oficial de boas-vindas!

Imagino!... - pensou Atsushi e Higuchi.

Os aviões aterraram em direcção aos veículos inimigos, e a Delta Force sairia imediatamente deles. Liderados por Fairbanks, preparariam o seu plano de limpeza geral.

Quem são vocês ?! - perguntou o cabo da polícia militar – Mas vocês são da raça humana!...

Precisamente! - sorriu Fairbanks – O EUA ordenaram que a Delta Force invadisse este monte de esterco, e elimina-se Kira e os Shinniyoukaigami!

Invasão militar americana ?! - a estupefacção era geral – OK! Disparem contra estes idiotas!

Apresento-vos o meu brinquedo! - um piloto seu de confiança mostrava um jipe blindado com decorações macabras, Skull Mobile – Com a metralhadora Metal Storm!

Os soldados da Delta Force dispararam a matar contra os militares de frente, e depois a lendária Metal Storm reduzia o adversário a um monte de carne ensanguentada instantaneamente.

Os lança-rockets finalizaram a limpeza do inimigo, destruindo os dois veículos militares.

Perfeito! - sorriu um dos soldados do pelotão – as armas que eles utilizavam eram apenas MG4, e os nossos coletes protegeram as poucas balas que os infelizes tentaram disparar!

Fairbanks concordou e reparou numa camioneta que rolava pela estrada no sentido contrário, que estava cheia de soldados de infantaria.

Oh! Yeah! - o mesmo sujeito pensou numa maneira de levar o veículo emprestado – Mais uns idiotas que vão nos emprestar a sua camioneta!

Mas o que significa este ajuntamento de aviões esquisitos ?! - comentou o motorista da camioneta que era também um soldado. - Não são nossos!...

A Delta Force empunhou as suas armas e dirigiram-se até a porta do autocarro, ordenando que deixassem levar o seu grupo de 32 pessoas sem ocorrer problemas.

Muito bem, caros camaradas! - ordenou um dos soldados da Delta Force- Façam o favor de saírem daí e tomarmos este meio de transporte até chegarmos a El Fierro!

Sequestro premeditado não é legal segundo o direito internacional! - gritou o motorista.

O célebre "direito internacional" incluiu o direito de criarem esta espelunca chamada Todesmannnetz ?!

Esta barreira deveria destruir os portais invasores! - exclamou um dos soldados adversários.

Se não fosse isso, a Delta Force não utilizaria a perigosa hiperdimensão para contornar a barreira! - riu a equipa da Delta Force – Agora façam o favor de cederem o vosso lugar.

Subitamente, os passageiros começam a disparar para o ar, e o resto da Delta Force fora obrigado a entrar e disparar de forma a ferir os resistentes. Para evitar problemas, cinco deles incluindo Fairbanks, seguiam no Skull Mobile; e depois os aviões levantariam voo para servirem de cobertura, antes deles regressarem ao Mundo Humano se fosse possível.

* * *

De qualquer forma, o autocarro ficou perigosamente sobrelotado.

* * *

" O destino final dos mortos é perderem na imensidão do vazio".

A viagem pela estrada fora, protegida pela noite tornava-se perigosa porque surgiu aquilo que mais temiam, um exemplar gigantesco de um verme mutante que podia devorar a camioneta.

What the fucking hell is this shit ?! - exclamou o co-piloto do Skull Mobile, ao lado de Fairbanks.

Kushukoubutsumushiba ! - disse Fairbanks – É um dos exemplos infelizes das experiências dos Shinniyoukaigami! Alerte os aviões para dispararem um míssil com carga de napalm!

O pedido foi executado! - alertou pela rádio, o piloto de um F-117A.

Aproveite para rastrear as frequências da Todesmannnetz! Assim a equipa de terra conseguirá levantar o véu sobre o território inimigo!

O míssil atingiu em cheio o verme, explodindo-o numa bola de fogo. Posteriormente, numa questão de minutos, as primeiras informações eram transmitidas ao quartel-general nos EUA.

Mais outro Kushukoubutsumushiba! - alertou o co-piloto – Isto está extremamente perigoso!

Infelizmente, dirigi-se para o autocarro que está a meia milha atrás de nós!

Outro míssil já foi disparado! - alertou o piloto dos aviões.

O referido verme saltou para cima do autocarro, antes do míssil atingi-lo e explodir numa bola de fogo e desintegrar-se como palha a arder.

Quando tudo parecia acalmar-se, os aviões localizavam as antenas da rede Todesmannnetz, que estavam em pleno mar aberto. Uma salva de mísseis de cruzeiro foram disparados para os 34 alvos marcados. Foram precisos cerca de dez minutos de espera sobre uma grande tensão devido as distâncias em que os alvos se localizavam. Quando atingiam os alvos, a carga explosiva reduzia o conjunto numa bola de fogo e incinerava a carcaça metálica num monte de sucata. O ponto mais vulnerável do conjunto era o reactor de energia que alimentava o sistema.

Posteriormente, eram lançados mais salvas de mísseis para outros alvos.

Entretanto, no palácio governamental de El Fierro ecoavam os sinais de alarme.

O que significa este estridente alarme ?! - perguntou Kira.

Senhor Kira! - apresentou-se o monitor de segurança – A rede Todesmannnetz foi atacada !

Nandato ?! - Kira ficou incrédulo – O que está a passar ?!

Perdemos 34 antenas! Estamos a pedir à Kreigmarine que investigue o problema!

Foram destruídas mais 76 antenas! Alerta geral! Começou a invasão estrangeira!

Mas o que significa este estado de pânico ?! - gritou Heiwa.

A rede de interferência colapsou !!... - alertou um dos operadores, antes de ser morto por Heiwa, ao atirar um impulso psíquico que decapitou-o. - Argh!...

Quem são estes invasores que planearam um golpe tão destrutivo ?! - perguntou Heiwa

Muito provavelmente, um grupo de comandos americanos ou chineses! - opinou Kira.

De qualquer forma, evacuaremos para La Isla del Diablo, que é o nosso posto de pesquisa, e protegida por uma barreira independente mais eficiente que a Todesmannnetz... Você, Kira, ficará aqui! Se esta informação for verdadeira, dentro de meia hora, o inimigo entrará na cidade.

E o meu Death Note que ficou selado ?!

Terá algumas folhas do caderno, mas levaremos o seu shinigami que fora confinado e o respectivo Death Note.

Muito bem! Posteriormente, solicitarei um helicóptero para dirigir para este lugar.

OK! - Heiwa sorriu entre-dentes, e pegaria no caderno sorrateiramente – Mas não faça antes de amanhã de manhã! Terá que pedir acesso para desbloquear temporariamente a barreira.

Enquanto Heiwa e o restante do seu triunvirato dirigiam-se para o heliporto localizado no centro do palácio, ele escreveria a seguinte sentença no caderno:

" Richard Huygens Gazimon, Acidente de viação. 2 de Fevereiro de 2014, 02:30 da madrugada.

Cerca de uma hora antes da hora prevista, ele saíra precipitadamente no seu Ferrari de estimação.

Enfrentará numa louca e precipitada perseguição policial com o inimigo invasor. Por fim, no desenlace desta corrida perigosa, será a sua morte ao embater violentamente contra um obstáculo que ocorrerá na sua hora marcada para a morte".

Que grande ingénuo, este Shujishikiyoukai insignificante! - Heiwa deu uma gargalhada maléfica, assim que entrou no helicóptero – Este Kira não passou de um idiota que acreditou em nós éramos parceiros! Agora são 00:46, dentro de vários minutos começará a grande festa!

Os americanos não devem sequer sonhar o que nós pretendemos fazer! - comentou Shigyakutekinaakki .

Nem o próprio Kira! - respondeu Heiwa assim que ele pilotava o helicóptero para fora do sítio.

Após uma viagem de pouco mais de uma hora, a Delta Force alcançava a muralha exterior de El Fierro que estava cheia de artilharia pesada. O Skull Mobile começou a disparar rockets contra o portão blindado e os ninhos de metralhadoras, enquanto andava a uma velocidade estonteante.

O combate tornava-se cada vez mais vivo, a medida que um míssil lançado pelo B-3 explodiu com o portão, e permitiu a penetração do Skull Mobile e do autocarro sequestrado na cidade. Os soldados dentro do autocarro sairiam dele, e tomavam uma série de jipes armados com M60 que estavam estacionados dentro da caserna. Os jipes eram muito mais práticos que o autocarro.

Os soldados inimigos eram massacrados pelos mísseis lançados pelos aviões, limpando o terreno antes da Delta Force poder entrar em território inimigo.

Muito bem! - Fairbanks estava radiante – Agora nós temos que percorrer a cidade à procura de Kira! Se este filho da mãe não aparecer, mandarei os meus cumprimentos!

Esta cidade parece que está em clima de guerra civil! - disse Atsushi

Ou Myanmar! - opinou Higuchi - Parece que não teremos muita resistência...

Kira recebia a informação de que os invasores eram um grupo da Delta Force, portanto eram americanos. Para ele, aquilo era uma manobra americana para desbloquear a Todesmannnetz e expor os segredos do império nazi e do Reino de Kira para o Mundo Humano.

Nesta situação, o que eu poderei fazer ?! - questionou Kira – Eu tenho os Olhos de Shinigami, mas não será tão simples descobrir através das câmaras de vigilância, os nomes dos soldados invasores.

Kira-sama – Um dos pretorianos informou a situação – O triunvirato chegou em segurança ao local X... - referindo-se à ilha.

Youkai! - Kira ficou sobre a influência do Death Note naquela altura – poderei perseguir aqueles humanos loucos com o meu Ferrari Enzo novinho em folha!

O Senhor pode matar o presidente americano agora mesmo!... - o guarda tentou sugerir esta medida de retaliação, mas Kira correu como um louco até à sua garagem.

O presidente fica para depois... - pensou Kira.

Entretanto, os seis jipes roubados e o Skull Mobile rolavam pelas principais avenidas desertas e atulhadas de lixo de El Fierro, descobrindo o caminho para o mastodôntico palácio do Reino de Kira que estava indicado pelas principais placas de informação da cidade.

A Delta Force desconhecia ainda a recente manobra dos Shinniyoukaigami, mas eles sabiam que era praticamente impossível evitar a travessia por mar, por qualquer meio de transporte rápido, até a principal ilha costeira que albergava o maior laboratório secreto de Neuer Gotland.

* * *

A prsença de refugiados em barracas em lugares impróprios mostrava a grave miséria que as autoridades incompetentes tentaram ocular, mas eles deveriam destruir primeiro o regime opressor.

* * *

" O grande senhor dos shinigamis é Hades, o Imperador do Submundo.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

8. Grand Theft Auto

* * *

* * *

"Uma vez descrita a causa da morte, esta ocorrerá após 40 segundos. Não especificando a causa mortis a vítima morrerá de ataque cardíaco."

No Fort Bragg, L recebia finalmente informações em tempo real da operação militar em curso, e confirmou com satisfação a chegada do grupo em El Fierro. Contudo, ele descobriu que o exército nazi estava a movimentar-se em massa em direcção à cidade, podendo cercar-la no pelo lado norte de manhã. Os comunistas deviam demorar mais um dia para alcançar El Fierro, pelo lado sul.

Isto significava que o grupo só tinha algumas horas para concluir a missão, algo que para a Delta Force não seria novidade alguma, mas eles nunca enfrentariam algo que tinha os poderes próximos das divindades do Submundo governado por Hades.

Aquele triunvirato é extremamente curioso... - pensou L – Eles têm nomes cujos radicais começam por Heiwa, Shigyakutekinaakki e Shindayoronibatsu.

A pesquisar o nível Shinniyoukaigami dos Shujishikiyoukai ? - perguntou o general Thomson.

Precisamente! Estou a compará-los segundo as suas técnicas testemunhadas nos relatórios, com as seguintes divindades subordinadas de Hades: Rhadamanthys, Minos e Aiacos.

A tríade que era responsável pelo julgamento e encarceramento dos mortos no Inferno ?

O melhor ataque de Heiwa corresponde a Aiacos, porque ele era o responsável pela guarda da espada e das chaves do castelo de Hades, cuja passagem é obrigatória para as almas salvas para os Campos Elíseos!

Aiacos era filho de Zeus e Aegina e em vida foi um dos construtores das muralhas de Tróia.

Shindayoronibatsu é claramente Minos, porque ele invoca o julgamento das suas vítimas.

Realmente é verdade! Minos era o mais importante juiz do Inferno, porque ele julgava os mortos no tribunal dos Campos de Asfoldel!...

E assim Shigyakutekinaakki é claramente Rhadamanthys! Ele derrotou BerialVandemon invocando o próprio! - L ficou pasmado pelo seu raciocínio!

Rhadamanthys era o juiz encarregado de colocar os condenados no Tártaro!

Isto significa que o louco que criou os Shinniyoukaigami nunca pensou que podesse reencarnar os Três Juízes do Inferno! A situação está extremamente perigosa!

Entretanto em El Fierro, os jipes capturados pela Delta Force deslocavam-se nas sujas avenidas daquela cidade sitiada, e só encontraram poucas unidades militares extremamente confusas.

Quando viravam para Little Haiti, um bairro pobre próximo do palácio governamental, eles foram surpreendidos por uma salva de disparos de metralhadoras e rockets, obrigando-os a parar.

Resistência armada! - comentou um soldado da Delta Force – Parem e localizem os atiradores!

Felizmente o cenário de guerra urbana não é novidade para nós... - sorriu outro soldado.

Eles não são da polícia! - comentou o líder do grupo armado – Mas elimina-os!...

A Delta Force sabia que os seus coletes e capacetes tinham uma resistência limitada ao armamento ligeiro, mas nunca resolveriam o impasse escondendo dentro dos jipes.

Os tiros intensificavam-se entre as partes, verificando-se uma baixa no lado inimigo, mas o grupo delinquente constituido por Seijyuki vulgares estava a sair das posições de tiro e aproximar-se dos jipes que bloqueavam a estrada.

Mas o que significa isto ?! - comentou Fairbanks ao alcançar o seu pelotão – Mas vocês estão parados, entretidos a disparar contra amadores ?!

Eles estão realmente a ameaçar-nos! - comentou um dos soldados na frente.

OK! Uma salva de Metal Storm quebrará o impasse psicológico!

A metralhadora disparava milhares de balas por segundo massacrando instantaneamente os membros do gang, enquanto Fairbanks ordenou que avançassem a toda a velocidade.

Espero que alguém esteja no palácio, pelo menos Kira! - comentou Fairbanks.

Subitamente eles seriam atingidos por granadas de morteiro, lançados de algum ponto obscuro, que explodiu um dos jipes. Felizmente, os três ocupantes saltaram do veículo ante dele ser destruído. Estes acabariam por embarcar noutro jipe e seguir em frente, antes de receberem a recarga do gang armado. Fairbanks mudaria para um jipe, para poder prospectar o caminho.

Entretanto Kira sairia com o seu Ferrari da garagem do palácio governamental, acelerando como um doido até ele sair do perímetro de segurança em direcção ao centro da cidade sitiada.

Os jipes da Delta Force estavam gravemente danificados na estrutura do chassis, mas alcançariam a avenida principal que ligava ao edifício do alvo primário. Subitamente, eles vêm um Ferrari a aproximar a grande velocidade.

Um Enzo Ferrari aqui ?! - comentou Fairbanks – Estes digimons não têm maus gostos!...

Aparentemente... - articulou Atsushi – Deve ser o carro favorito de Kira!...

O Ferrari passou a grande velocidade, revelando a identidade do conductor.

Atenção! - gritou um soldado – O alvo principal, denominado Kira, foi encontrado!

O Ferrari travou e escorregou pelo asfalto, rodando simultanemanete. Desta forma, efectou uma perigosa inversão de marcha.

Finalmente! - comentou Kira, enquanto consultava o seu relógio: 01:46 – O inimigo!

Cuidado! - gritou Higuchi – Ele pode ver as nossas faces! Ele têm os Olhos de Shinigami!

Acelerem para o lado do palácio! - ordenou Fairbanks, enquanto os lentos jipes tentavam acelerar o suficiente e manobrar de modo que Kira não conseguisse visualizar uma potencial vítima, para a matar com o Death Note.

Um jipe que anda a 80 km/h não ganha contra um bruto Ferrari que atinge os 360 km/h! - comenta Atsushi.

Neste caso vamos procurar um Masarati, Porsche, Bugatti ou um carro de Fórmula Um... - respondeu Fairbanks – para podermos brincar com ele e explodi-lo em seguida!

Fairbanks travou e virou para a esquerda assim que o Ferrari de Kira tentou aproxima-lo dele.

O Death Note é uma arma muito precisa, mas completamente idiota! - disse Fairbanks.

Naze ? - questionou Atsushi.

Simples! É necessário praticar idiotices completas para descobrir o nome verdadeiro! Se ele tivesse algum tino, prepararia algumas bombas para atingir-nos! O caderno por si só, é insuficiente para um campo de batalha.

Fairbanks visualizou um Bugatti Veyron, o melhor automóvel para a perseguição, estacionado ao lado do palácio!

Eis um excelente automóvel para uma extraordinária perseguição! - adiantou Fairbanks.

Fairbanks, Higuchi e Atsushi taparam a cara com um pano e sairam correndo até ao automóvel alvo, deixando um oficial a tomar conta do jipe. Fairbanks levava algumas armas no caminho, mas quinze segundos bastaram para que eles entrassem no Bugatti, antes de Kira voltasse a cruzar contra eles.

Raios! - pensou Kira – Quando mudaram de veículo, taparam a cara deles!

O Ferrari seria atingido por uma salva de tiros de metralhadora, forçando-o a desviar-se. Imediatamente ele reparou que o Bugatti acelerava contra ele.

Agora eu tenho que sair deste sítio armado e força-lo a perseguir-me... - pensou Kira, enquanto acelerava novamente pela avenida - E talvez consiga visualizar a sua cara maldita!

Agora começa a grande diversão! - disse Fairbanks, acelerando o Bugatti capturado.

* * *

* * *

" Em circunstância alguma os shinigamis poderão tentar alterar ou evitar as mortes previstas pelo caderno na posse de algum humano ou digimon, salvo ordem contrária de alto nível."

Nos céus escuros do super-continente Server um avião de elite soviético, o lendário MiG-31 Firefox cruzava a estratosfera a mais de Mach 3.

O avião era utilizado para missões extremamente perigosas, como a actual para o qual foi destinado, porque deveria lançar um míssil nuclear contra o centro do quartel-general de El Fierro, julgado situar nos subterrâneos do palácio governamental. Para evitar que fosse prematuramente detectado, o avião era furtivo e era capaz de acelerar até aos impressionantes Mach 5 durante alguns segundos para fugir dos mísseis mais comuns.

Um operador de radar na linha nazi localizado perto da sitiada El Fierro perscrutava os sinais de rádio reflectidos pelos aviões americanos que sobrevoavam a zona, e que o equipamento nilitar estava com sérios problemas para detectar o inimigo.

Der Feind ist vollständig intelligent! Es ist unmöglich, die amerikanischen Luftflächen zu verfolgen! - comentava o operador, argumentando que era impossível rastrear um F-117A.

Aber der wirkliche Feind sind die Sowjets! - aprontou o seu companheiro, apontando aos soviéticos o seu principal problema.

Jetzt… Blick auf diese merkwürdige Spur! Sie erscheint vom Nirgendwo und bewegt sich schnell! - o operador viu momentaneamente um ponto a deslocar-se rapidamente.

Diese Sache verschwindet! War vermutlich eine Art hypersonisches Militärraumfahrzeug. - Ele pensou tratar-se de uma nave hipersónica.

O MiG-31 preparava para entrar no território inimigo e acelerava até ao Mach 4, descendo para a troposfera. O lançamento do míssil anti-bunker não passaria despercebido dos radares.

Главным образом зафиксированная цель обнаруженная и! - argumentou o piloto do avião ao detectar o alvo - ядерный запущенный реактивный снаряд барстера дзота подготовленный и! - disse quando disparou o míssil.

Entretanto em El Fierro começava uma verdadeira corrida entre um Ferrari e um Bugatti, competindo pela supremacia da estrada. Após um minuto de corrida, Kira optou por entrar na auto-estrada interna da cidade, acelerando até aos 330 km/h, mas o Bugatti já estava a acompanhá-lo.

Tenente Fairbanks ? - questionou L, falando pelo dispositivo de comunicação – Aqui fala L.

L ? - Fairbanks estranhou – Estou a perseguir Kira que foge num Ferrari Enzo, utilizando um Bugatti Veyron.

Um Veyron contra um Enzo, em Shujishiki no Seikai, eles também apreciam topos de gama...

Eu sei que não era para isso que tentaste falar...

Precisamente! Graças a vocês, o Todesmannnetz colapsou, e conseguimos detectar a presença de aviões soviéticos hipersónicos.

Aqueles comunistas possuem aviões desta categoria ?!

Sim, aparentemente um deles disparou um míssil em direcção ao palácio presidencial!

O melhor é alertar a minha divisão para eles fugirem da zona, porque desconfio que seja uma bomba anti-bunker! Se for nuclear, pior ainda.

Outra coisa importante é que eu conjecturei que os Shinsengumi sejam associados aos Juízes do Inferno: Rhadamanthys, Minos e Aiacos.

Isto significa que devemos pedir aos russos a sua Tsar Bomb II.

Como assim ?! - L ficou momentaneamente surpreendido.

O Pentágono ordenou que um Beriev-2500 russo estacionado na ilha de Sacalina preparasse uma bomba de hidrogénio de cem megatoneladas (daí o seu nome) para ser transportada para o Fort Bragg...

Uma bomba de cem megatoneladas ?! Tudo num raio de 100 km será destruído!

O nosso plano alternativo para os derrotar é encurralá-los e lançar a bomba em cima deles. No raio de um quilómetro, eles seriam desintegrados pela elevada pressão e temperatura na ordem dos 200 milhões de graus!

Este plano é uma autêntica loucura! A radiação remanescente poderá provocar um desastre ecológico!

A própria guerra que estão a travar é muito mais danosa!

Onde vão largar a célebre bomba de hidrogénio ?! - perguntaram Atsushi e Higuchi.

Será na maldita ilha localizada no fundo do horizonte de El Fierro. O problema é saber se conseguiremos despistar o inimigo enquanto armamos a bomba...

Enquanto eles falavam durante a perseguição, repararam num míssil deslocando-se a grande velocidade em direcção ao palácio governamental. O engenho penetrou no interior das instalações e explodiu, explodindo com toda a estrutura de mármore. A potência devia rondar as dez kilotoneladas, mas o suficiente para exterminar a guarda pretoriana que ficara de prevenção!

O MiG-31 encontraria dois aviões nazis que tentavam interceptá-lo. Eram dois Me-405, que eram a extrapolação dos F-22 Raptor segundo a tecnologia alemã.

Цель была успешно уничтожена! Но сейчас я нашел два вражеских реактивных истребителей пытаясь поймать меня! Me-405 истребитель не даст до скоро. - o piloto soviético percebera o perigo daqueles aviões.

Enemy Flugzeug gefunden! - os pilotos nazis começaram uma batalha aérea.

O Mig-31 desacelerou e rodou meio-círculo em direcção aos aviões perseguidores.

Os pilotos dos MiG-31 eram da elite, e estavam sujeitos a acelerações da ordem dos 15 G's durante breves segundos. O avião soviético optou por disparar uma salva de metralhadora quando cruzou entre os dois aviões adversários. Os Me-405 não ultrapassavam o Mach 3, mas tinham maior capacidade de manobra, e um deles aproveitou para disparar um míssil contra o MiG-31.

O avião soviético largou ECM's (contramedidas electrónicas) que atrairam o míssil contra o isco metálico em vez de mandar o avião pelos ares.

O combate intensificaria com os aviões nazis a dispararem rajadas de metralhadora contra o avião soviético. O MiG-31 optou por voar num grande circulo, contornando a passagem dos aviões inimigos. Assim, poderia cruzá-los após esta manobra de dispersão.

Contudo, os aviões Me-405 optaram por divergir, afastando-se em direcções opostas.

O avião soviético acelerou para perseguir um deles, e disparou com a metralhadora principal, atingindo a cauda e os flaps direitos do Me-405. O avião atingido conseguiu virar e sair do raio de acção. O MiG-31 optou por disparar um míssil guiado por laser assim que acertou os marcadores do seu alvo. O engenho atingiu o depósito de combustível do Me-405, explodindo-o em chamas.

Entretanto, no Mundo Humano, o Be-2500 sobrevoava o Oceano Pacífico em direcção aos EUA, levando a enorme bomba de hidrogénio Tsar Bomb II no seu porão. Os próprios russos estavam a acompanhar a operação da Delta Force no Mundo Digital, mas estavam cépticos quanto a viabilidade de inserir tamanha bomba (tinha dez metros de comprimento e cinco de largura) num alvo que os americanos mal conheciam.

Voltando a batalha aérea de El Fierro, o MiG-31 acelera até aos Mach 5, perseguindo o Me-405 sobrevivente que mal passava dos Mach 3. O avião inimigo, lançaria dois mísseis com marcador por laser que rodaram meio círculo antes de perseguirem o alvo soviético. O MiG-31 opta por lançar um míssil contra um deles, e largar mais iscas ECM que resultaram perfeitamente.

Quando o avião soviético aproximara do seu alvo, largou um míssil certeiro que explodiu contra o seu irrequieto adversário. O MiG-31 sairia do território inimigo, em direcção a um aeroporto militar da URSS.

* * *

* * *

" Existe um regulamento que deve ser respeitado pelos shinigamis, sob pena de perderem a licença para poderem intervir no Mundo Humano e Digital. "

O Ferrari de Kira acelerava a mais de 350 km/h pela auto-estrada interna de El Fierro, mas não conseguia despistar o Bugatti que alcançara facilmente os 320 km/h, continuando a aumentar a sua velocidade. Fairbanks estimou que a distância entre os dois era de 400 metros, mas não podia abrir a janela e lançar uma granada correndo a tal grande velocidade.

Raios! - pensou Kira – A minha ideia era inverter a marcha numa manobra de drifiting, de modo a expor a sua cara de frente, mas eles conseguiram desencantar outro carro desportivo!

395... 402 km/h! - gritou Fairbanks – Este automóvel conseguiu ultrapassar esta mítica barreira de alta velocidade!

Se virmos uma curva no fundo desta pista de corrida... - questionou Atsushi – Voaremos direitinhos para a parede!

Este maldito Veyron é mais rápido que o meu Enzo! - gritou Kira, enquanto ligou a bomba do óxido nitroso (nitro) – Isto é uma afronta à scuderia de Enzo Ferrari! - segundo ele, os seus automóveis deviam ser os mais rápidos do planeta!

Quando o Bugatti colava na traseira do Ferrari, este libertou o escape explosivo do nitro, acelerando até a inimaginável velocidade de 484 km/h!

Oh my god! - exclamou Fairbanks – Este filho da mãe tinha nitro no seu automóvel ?!

De facto, este digimon devia ser algum fanático pela scuderia de Enzo Ferrari! - disse Atsushi.

O óxido nitroso permitiu Kira distanciar o suficiente de modo a virar numa pequena curva que antecedia um longo túnel rodoviário na zona do porto de El Fierro, reduzindo ligeiramente a velocidade.

Este túnel têm cerca de oito quilómetros de extensão, o que torna uma ratoeira ideal para efectuar a manobra de surpresa... - pensou Kira ao ver no relógio do veículo, que indicava 02:26.

Um túnel sobre a marina ? - exclamou Fairbanks, quando entrou no túnel.

A louca travessia do túnel fez-se em menos de um minuto e meio, sem que os dois veículos conseguissem aproximar um do outro. A ausência de tráfego permitiu-lhes correr pela auto-estrada como se fosse numa corrida de Fórmula Um. Além disso não era possível observar o tráfego do lado contrário.

Na saída do túnel, a auto-estrada terminava numa rotunda que estava ocupada por guardas dos últimos elementos do exército leais ao Reino de Kira.

Esta rotunda é precisamente aquilo que eu precisava! - exclamou Kira, quando desacelerou e efectuou uma manobra de drifting ao longo da rotunda, assustando os milicianos aí estacionados.

Aquele Kira é completamente doido! - gritou Fairbanks, ao travar bruscamente.

Os dois automóveis estavam muito próximos um do outro quando entraram na rotunda, o que permitiu a Kira vislumbrar a face do perseguidor.

Aquele humano chama-se... Fairbanks ? - exclamou Kira, enquanto acelerava novamente pela via oposta.

Kira não podia pegar numa folha do Death Note enquanto conduzia, especialmente com a própria vítima quase a tentar abalroar!

E voltamos para aquele túnel novamente! - Fairbanks tentaria abalroar o Ferrari, desde que a manobra fosse segura.

São agora... 02:29! - comentou Higuchi – O melhor é verificar se ele não tentará escrever os nossos nomes no caderno!

Onda está uma caneta ?... - perguntou Kira – No final deste túnel, conseguirei escrever este maldito nome, depois é só aguentar mais 40 segundos! - e activara o segundo e último dispositivo de óxido nitroso.

Enquanto o Ferrari e o Bugatti corriam como loucos, um camião carregado de munições e explosivos atravessara tranquilamente o túnel, e estava agora a menos de cem metros após a saída do túnel.

Ignorando a traição dos Shinsengumi, a hora fatal (02:30) alcançara para Kira, pois ele perdeu o controlo do carro quando ia a mais de 410 km/h na saída do túnel. O Bugatti de Fairbanks estava a cerca de 500 metros atrás. O choque do Ferrari Enzo contra o camião que ia a 70 km/h foi terrível, tudo numa fracção de segundo reduziu num inferno de fogo que projectou a carga do camião e o chassis do Ferrari pelos ares. Kira teve morte instantânea.

HOLD DOWN! - exclamou e gritou Fairbanks ao reparou no desastroso despiste e colisão do Ferrari contra o camião – BRAKES AT FULL POWER!

O Bugatti Veyron travou a fundo e derrapou pelo asfalto, reduzindo a velocidade de modo a ultrapassar pela esquerda a cena sinistrada. O veículo parou um pouco mais adiante.

Kami-sama! - Atsushi suspirou após aquele momento de pânico – Que desastre horrível! Kira era realmente um louco para modificar um Ferrari Enzo topo de gama, e ainda adicionar umas cargas de nitro! Agora ele teve uma morte infeliz ao colidir contra este camião!

O camião ficou completamente destruído, com a cabina reduzida a uma malha de aço retorcido. - acrescentou Higuchi – Felizmente, conseguimos escapar a uma morte quase instantânea!

De qualquer forma... - disse Fairbanks – Vamos prosseguir caminho! Um dos alvos está eliminado!

A notícia da morte do ambicioso Kira por um espectacular desastre de viação através da rádio foi recebido pelo Posto de Comando em Fort Bragg com um misto de alívio e preocupação.

Eu nunca pensei que Kira, um assassino tão preciso... – comentou L, enquanto comia mais uma fatia de bolo – tivesse uma morte tão estúpida!

Os digimons não são pessoas paupérrimas! - adiantou o general Thomson – Para terem acesso a carrões do tipo Bugatti, Mesarati, Ferrari e outras "bombas" com quatro rodas e um louco ao volante, mostra que este misterioso mundo paralelo ao nosso evoluiu economicamente!

Kira detinha a posse do primeiro Death Note... - L expõe o seu raciocínio – Mas ele ganhou confiança daqueles Shinniyoukaigami que estão agora naquela ilha-fortaleza inexpugnável.

O avião Beriev 2500 russo que transporta a bomba já entrou no território americano, escoltado por caças nossos. - avisou um oficial pelo altifalante – Deverá aterrar dentro de duas horas.

Agora a nossa equipa no terreno deverá preparar o assalto a ilha que você referiu! - disse o general. - Como o Todesmannnetz colapsou, podemos mandar reforços de forma mais fácil.

Eu acho muito estranho a forma como Kira se comportou na última hora da sua vida... - raciocinou L – Que é extremamente suspeita!

Como assim ?

Kira tinha os Olhos de Shinigami, logo ele podia descobrir tranquilamente os nomes dos vossos homens ao ver as faces dos vossos homens, tranquilamente! Em vez disso, pegou no seu Ferrari e desatou a correr como um louco!

De acordo com o tenente Fairbanks... Kira tentava descobrir a face dele enquanto acelerava o seu Ferrari que tentava mante-lo a frente dele.

Isto é uma autêntica burrice! Quem no seu perfeito juízo tira notas quando conduz a mais de 400 km/h ?! Um toque na direcção e o despiste é certamente fatal.

Será que os Shinniyoukaigami desde do início estavam a usar Kira, e depois arranjaram pretexto e forma de o eliminar ?

Sonna! - L iluminou-se – Provavelmente, os Shinniyoukaigami pegaram no Death Note e escreveram uma sentença de modo a recriar este acidente!

Realmente! Aliança ao estilo da Camorra, dos Tifosi e da Máfia Calabresa. São aliados até serem "reformados"!

Que maior desgraça nos reservará ? - L estava a beber mais uma interminável chávena de café.

Com Kira fora do caminho, mas com os Shinniyoukaigami prestes a dominar o mundo como autênticos Shinigamis, ou como reencarnação de Thanatos, a tragédia grega daquela missão continuaria até chegar a ascensão de uma nova ordem.

* * *

* * *

" Para além do Mundo Shinigami existe o Mundo dos Mortos, dividido entre o Campo de Asfoldel ou da Morte e os Campos Elíseos".

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

9. La Isla del Diablo

* * *

* * *

" Após a escrita da causa da morte, detalhes da mesma deverão ser escritas nos próximos 6 minutos e 40 segundos".

O avião russo Beriev 2500 aproximava-se da pista militar do Fort Bragg, carregando a maior bomba de hidrogénio do mundo, designada Tsar Bomb II. Assim que fosse desembarcada e acondicionada, seria enviado para o Mundo Digital.

Entretanto, dentro do centro de comando, toda a equipa de controlo da missão preparava os agentes da Delta Force no terreno para instalarem os barcos insufláveis que permitiriam navegar até a denominada La Isla del Diablo, o quartel-general dos Shinniyoukaigami.

Apesar do enorme aparato em El Fierro, era visível a presença de aviões soviéticos na zona da ilha que podiam indicar que eles também preparavam uma invasão por uma tropa de comandos.

Muito bem!... - suspirou L – Todos os membros da equipa da Delta Force entraram na marina, que se encontra praticamente abandonada, para insuflar os botes motorizados até La Isla del Diablo ?

Youkai! - respondeu um soldado anónimo da Delta Force – O Skull Mobile transportava três botes insufláveis, donde um é para o transporte do próprio veículo, servindo uma hélice acoplada ao eixo de transmissão para impulsionar o veículo. Podemos transportar quatro pessoas dentro do Skull Mobile. Os restantes dois botes transportarão os restantes soldados, que poderão ser rebocados pelo próprio Skull Mobile.

Dentro de umas quatro horas, lançaremos a Tsar Bomb II pelo portal hiperdimensional... - acrescentou o general Thomson – Será lançados com um sistema auxiliar que abrandará a queda da bomba por para-quedas, aí terão que capturar a bomba em pleno oceano!

Segundo este plano, a bomba terá um sistema de flutuadores ? - perguntou o mesmo soldado – De acordo com o nosso plano de operações, sem um flutuador, a bomba afundar-se-á!

Felizmente, o sistema de flutuadores está a ser instalado nesse preciso momento... Quando atingirem a barreira electromagnética da ilha, terão que procurar uma forma de não serem prematuramente detectados! Os aviões que vos transportarão já regressaram a Terra.

Graças à "plataforma de segurança" que permitiu os aviões planarem sobre concreto celular!

Resumindo! - adiantou L – São 90 km de mar que terão que navegar em quatro horas!

Após algum aparato na doca da marina de El Fierro, os frágeis barcos flutuavam na água e lançaram-se pelo mar fora. Devido ao caos dos tiros de morteiros e artilharia lançados pelos sitiadores nazis e comunistas em lados opostos, nenhum dos soldados presentes na defesa da cidade não se importou de verem três barcos em direcção ao mar alto.

O potente motor do Skull Mobile (o carro tinha este nome devido à decoração gótica e satânica do painel de instrumentos e das jantes das rodas ) de 400 cavalos impulsionava um conjunto de três botes insufláveis a mais de 13 nós. Após meia hora de viagem, e ultrapassado a linha dos quebra-mares, começaria a sentir o mar encapelado. Eles sabiam que os barcos insufláveis da Marinha Norte-Americana não foram desenhados para o mar alto, mas aparentemente não teriam ondas perigosas. Segundo as cartas marítimas, a zona de El Fierro e San Andreas no supercontinente Server era zona de confluência entre correntes marítimas frias dos pólos com uma corrente equatorial, forçando a fria a afundar-se naquela região.

Infelizmente... - comentou Fairbanks – Só atingiremos a fronteira da ilha, aliás da barreira electromagnética no raiar do dia! Aquele Kira fez-nos passear pela cidade fora, perdendo tempo precioso!

Como passaremos pela barreira ? - perguntou Atshushi, ensonado enquanto dormitava.

Vamos alcançar uma das torres que geram a barreira, e aí podemos alcançar a ilha!

Fora o suposto e formidável exército que nos aguarda! - opinou Higuchi.

Ao fim de duas horas de viagem pelo oceano, o estado do mar alterara ligeiramente, com o aparecimento de ondulação significativa. Mas era evidente a actividade inimiga no interior da ilha, com os silvos das bombas que eram largados contra os aviões e navios que circundavam ao longo do horizonte. Os tiros eram esporádicos, e ainda não deram sinal de alerta perante a Delta Force.

O movimento das tropas inimigas e "pouco" aliadas é enorme! - comentou Higuchi.

Graças a este movimento, permaneceremos insignificantes durante algum tempo suplementar! - comentou Fairbanks – O verdadeiro problema surgirá quando aproximarmos demasiado!

O depósito de combustível aguentará até atingirmos o destino ? - questionou Atsushi.

Provavelmente! - adiantou Fairbanks – Até ao momento já percorremos metade do caminho.

Indiferentes aos movimentos soviéticos, o próprio Barbarossa estava a caminho da ilha inimiga, transportado num avião de transporte de tropas para-quedistas.

O próprio Estaline confiou-me directamente esta missão suicida para retardar o triunvirato Shinsengumi. - pensou o próprio Barbarossa – Assim deverei retardá-los até permitir a entrada da Delta Force neste fortaleza inexpugnável!

Все камрады должны слушать теперь! Камрад Барбаросса начнет полет который должен нанести поражение враждебному Триумвират! - o chefe do pelotão alertou todos os soldados da equipa, sublinhando a missão de Barbarossa.

Да ! - responderem "Sim" a missiva.

Барбаросса будет руководителем основы путешествия. - o chefe nomeou Barbarossa como o líder do grupo de invasão. - Если мы наносим поражение тем противникам, то советская победа будет абсолютна! - e explicou que a sua vitória na missão acabaria com a longa guerra.

Barbarossa e outros cinco acompanhantes desceriam para o seu alvo de para-quedas e desapareceriam no meio da barreira electromagnética que provocava interferências.

Fairbanks anotava todas as informações num logbook, salientando na altura as dimensões da barreira ao nível do mar, que tinha uma forma aproximadamente rectangular com cerca de 7 km de comprimento, alinhado com El Fierro e 6 km de largura, perpendicular a mesma cidade. Assim, a ilha não deveria ser muito grande, mas podia ser apenas a cobertura natural de instalações subterrâneas extremamente blindadas. Quando o sol começava a raiar, após quatro horas de extenuante viagem, eles estavam a menos de dois quilómetros da barreira. Foi aí que ouviram o silvo de uma bomba de morteiro que caiu ao lado deles, eles não estavam mais a coberto da noite.

Oh, Shit! - comentaram os soldados – Agora é vai começar os verdadeiros problemas!

Aqui Centro de Comando! - alertaram pelo rádio – A Tsar Bomb II foi lançada pelo portal!

Perfeito! - respondeu Fairbanks – Agora estamos a uma milha náutica do nosso objectivo, e com tiros de artilharia prestes a acertarem em nós!

Não há problema! Um avião já está a caminho de vos dar cobertura!

Lançaram mais alguém pelo portal hiperdimensional ?! Vocês são doidos! - Fairbanks sorriu.

Poucos segundos depois, eles repararam num avião americano que lançara uma devastadora salvas de mísseis em direcção aos canhões de artilharia da ilha.

* * *

* * *

"Somente seis cadernos em mãos humanas funcionarão no Mundo Humano, o mesmo se aplica para os digimons do Mundo Digital. A partir do sétimo, este não surtirá efeito! "

O lançamento do engenho nuclear pelo portal hiperdimensional fora um sucesso pleno, facilitado pela ausência da interferência criada pelo Todesmannnetz. Felizmente a bomba nuclear amarrara muito perto da embarcação da Delta Force, e os flutuadores funcionaram adequadamente.

Lançaram mais uma amarra para puxar a bomba com o resto do conjunto, resultando uma redução drástica da sua velocidade. Cerca de dez minutos depois, atingiram um dos pilares das antenas geradoras da barreira que continha uma entrada blindada.

Pronto! - exclamou Fairbanks, quando saiu do veículo – Alcançamos a maldita ilha! Como as fotografias de satélite sugeriam, as quatro torres que delimitam os vértices da barreira contêm uma porta blindada ao nível do mar...

Foi um milagre termos conseguido chegar até aqui! - opiniou Higuchi.

Qual quê!... - Fairbamks sorriu – Agora vamos explodir com esta porta com C4!

Prontamente, alguns membros colocaram explosivos plásticos que implodiram com as junções da porta, permitindo a entrada do equipamento, incluindo a bomba e o Skull Mobile.

Esvaziem os barcos insufláveis e arrumem-nos no Skull Mobile! - ordenou Fairbanks – Atrelem a bomba ao veículo! O sistema de flutuadores também servirá de reboque.

Subitamente ouviram tiros vindo da outra abertura da torre, era a guarda da base inimiga que reagiu a esta tentativa de invasão.

Aparentemente... - comentou Atsushi – Temos uma ponte metálica ligada a esta saída da torre!

Doutra forma, não seria lógico! - disse Fairbanks – As torres actuam como portos de desembarque de emergência! Eles são ocos nesta cota, portanto só temos que ir em frente!

As paredes das torres estavam cobertas por enormes cabos isolados e existiam escadas para acesso aos principais componentes das antenas, mas para a Delta Force o que interessava era o seu uso como terminal de uma ponte.

Coloquem o Skull Mobile na frente! - ordenou Fairbanks – Comessem a disparar!

O inimigo lançara a primeira vaga constituida por infantaria ligeira, munida com metralhadoras que fora dizimada pelo fogo devastador da metralhadora principal do Skull Mobile, o Metal Storm. A ponte não tinha mais que 600 metros de comprimento e era oblíquo em relação aos planos da barreira electromagnética. Após a primeira vaga, a equipa pode avançar lentamente.

Hält! - gritaram mais um pelotão inimigo.

Mais uma vaga de resistentes! - disse Fairbanks – Comessem a disparar!

Os tiros continuaram, mesmo que o veículo que servia de escudo avançasse constantemente.

Um dos tiros feriu ligeiramente um soldado do Delta Force, felizmente sem problemas graves.

Percorremos metade do percurso! - exclamou Fairbanks – Ainda temos mais problemas!

A Delta Force optou por lançar granadas de morteiro em direcção ao pelotão inimigo, desfazendo-o em pedaços. A ponte estremeceu com o impacto, mas felizmente não quebrou.

Após mais umas centenas de metros, seriam surpreendidos com a investida de um terceiro grupo armado com rockets que posicionaram sobre o suporte da ponte.

Maldição! - disse Higuchi – Esta ilha está extremamente armada! Que motivos justifica tamanha protecção para algo pouco defensável ?!

Isto significa que esta pequena ilha esconde uma importantíssima base subterrânea, que deve ser defendida até ao último homem! - respondeu Fairbanks – OK! Disparem os morteiros!

O Metal Storm era uma metralhadora invulgar, porque disparava milhares de tiros por segundo! A combinação mortífera entre a salva de balas impulsionadas electromagnéticamente com as granadas de morteiro, explodiram com os rockets inimigos. A ponte, que era apoiada por quatro pilares, oscilou brutalmente de tal modo que arrastou o Skull Mobile para as grades rebitadas de protecção. A ponte voltara a sobreviver após este bombardeamento.

Jesus! - Fairbanks aliviou-se – Se isto continuar a assim!... Avançaremos rapidamente para a entrada daquele túnel que está ligado a saída da ponte!

Os soldados da Delta Force com o Skull Mobile avançaram o último troço da ponte em direcção à entrada do túnel que marcava o início da invasão da La Isla del Diablo.

No interior da ilha, repararam que entraram num longo túnel ligeiramente inclinado para o fundo, que estava a ser preenchido com vagas de tropas inimigas!

Mais deles ?! - Higuchi estava preocupado – Por este andar, ficaremos sem munições!

Lancem este marcador! - gritou Fairbanks – E desviem-se para as paredes do túnel!

O marcador permitia enviar um sinal na banda do micro-ondas em direcção ao avião de suporte que sobrevoava em torno da ilha, assim recebia o sinal e enviava um míssil.

30 segundos depois, o jipe afastara-se para um canto e depois ouviram o silvo de um míssil teleguiado que seguiu o rasto do marcador, acertando na horda que ficava mais adiante.

A explosão colapsou uma pequena parte do túnel, mas liquidara a resistência indesejada.

Que operação perigosa! - comentou Atsushi – Solicitar um míssil por encomenda para dentro de um túnel poderia converter esta estrutura no nosso túmulo!

O que interessa agora é que liquidamos quatro divisões inimigas! - respondeu Fairbanks – Se não prosseguirmos agora mesmo para o nosso alvo, vamos sofrer novos ataques!

Após uma louca corrida pelo longo túnel fora, depararam com a divergência do túnel em dois, tendo algumas indicações em alemão e russo.

What the hell is this ?! - perguntou um dos soldados a Fairbanks – Alguém sabe ler alemão ?!

No cotovelo da intersecção dos túneis estavam duas indicações sublinhadas por duas setas em sentidos opostos, indicando: Westen-Tunnel Kreuzung e Osten-Tunnel Kreuzung, e adicionava a profundidade da intersecção: 15 metros.

Um pouco mais abaixo daquela informação, estava uma inscrição em russo, acompanhada com uma seta para a direita: Главная Лифт.

Que confusão! - comentaram a maioria dos soldados presentes – Inscrições em alemão e russo!

As inscrições em alemão parecem referir aos túneis de acesso às pequenas pontes que ligam a ilha aos pilares da barreira... - disse um deles, ao associar a palavra túnel (tunnel) – o que significa que a ilha terá quatro destas estruturas que se cruzam no interior das profundezas da ilha.

É uma boa ideia! - comentou Fairbanks – Mas o que significará a expressão em russo ?

Eu não conheço muitas palavras em russo!... - disse outro soldado.

Nós não aprendemos russo! - comentaram Atsushi e Higuchi – Não somos muito ligamos aos nossos vizinhos setentrionais!

Mas temos uma bomba russa para montar! - opiniou Fairbanks – Alguém não sabe um pouco ?

Eu só conheço algumas palavras! - disse mais um soldado – Aparentemente, fala de um elevador!

Isto faz plenamente sentido! - zurziu Fairbanks – A verdadeira base está muito mais funda, e o único acesso é um elevador de carga!

Após alguns minutos de corrida alcançaram as batentes de um enorme elevador, que indicava a seguinte inscrição em russo: Проход запрещен (Passagem interdita).

O elevador tinha o botão para chamar o elevador, e assim experimentaram. Sem qualquer sinal de alarme ou bloqueio, as batentes abriram-se e o interior do elevador era tão espaçoso que o Skull Mobile com a bomba atrelada encaixava sem grandes manobras, restando algum espaço para os soldados entrarem de uma única vez.

Agora vamos ver como será a recepção no fundo deste poço do elevador... - comentou Fairbanks

O único indicador é aquela série de luzes que vão acendendo a medida que descemos! - um soldado acabou por reparar na escala luminosa no topo dos batentes.

Após um longo minuto de descida, as batentes abriram-se para visualizarem uma horda de soldados armados a correrem para o túnel de acesso ao elevador.

Acabou a surpresa! - gritou Fairbanks – Fogo contra estes cães!

Sem grandes dificuldades liquidaram a fraca resistência armada do inimigo e avançaram para um autêntico labirinto de corredores localizados a 200 metros de profundidade.

Agora temos que procurar um sítio para armar a bomba e localizar uma rota de fuga antes que o momento zero da detonação ocorra! - inferiu Fairbanks – Ao ver aquele painel termos que descer por esta rampa até à cave deste bunker.

Onde estarão os membros dos Shinsengumi ? - questionou o foragido Ryuuku, que resolvera aparecer – Aparentemente, eles conseguem confinar os shinigamis!

Finalmente apareceu! - exclamaram Higuchi e Atsushi – Estamos a breves minutos de liquidar o nosso inimigo ou sermos mortos! Agora como vamos usar o Death Note contra eles ?

Se não querem os Olhos de Shinigami, então terão que racicionar um pouco, baseando nos dados que já obtiveram...

O aviso de Ryuuku aparecera num momento crítico, mas eles ignoravam que mais alguém conseguira infiltrar-se naquele bunker inexpugnável.

* * *

* * *

" O Sétimo caderno entrará em funcionamento assim que algum dos seis seja destruído, ou devolvido ao Mundo Shinigami".

Enquanto o Skull Mobile deslocava-se pelos corredores em direcção à rampa que o levaria até ao nível inferior do bunker, o resto do pelotão era surpreendido por uma gigantesca explosão.

A estrutura do bunker abanou violentamente, resultando na queda de vigas e blocos de cimento que por pouco não provocavam ferimentos sérios.

Logo apareceram três vultos, todos cobertos por panos e com um porte majestático.

Os Shinniyoukaigami! - comentaram Atsushi e Higuchi aterrorizados – Rápido! Os dados recolhidos pelas equipas de espionagem! - eles pediram aos soldados que os protegiam pelos papéis que continham o resumo da investigação liderada por L a respeito do inimigo.

Como um insignificante bando de vermes conseguiu invadir o nosso laboratório secreto ? - Heiwa foi o primeiro a impor o seu tom de voz no teatro das operações – Inacreditável!

Mesmo que eles mostrem as suas armas, não são pareo para nós! - disse Shigyakutekinaakki.

Aparentemente, a execução de Kira foi bem sucedida! - adiantou Shindayoronibatsu.

Isto prova que foram eles os responsáveis pela corrida de El Fierro durante a madrugada! - Atsushi comentou, com o queixo descaído.

Saa... - disse Heiwa – Vamos mostrar como se liquida um verme num piscar de olhos.

Матэ ! - outro vulto chegou perto deles, indicado "Pare" em japonês com sotaque russo.

Nani ?! - o triunvirato virou-se curioso – Quem será agora ?!

Ватаси Ван рэнъ но сюдзисикиёукаи кобарэру Барбаросса, тёу кюукёкутаи о – Assim apresentou Barbarossa (Барбаросса), um Shujishikiyoukai (сюдзисикиёукаи) Chou Kyuukokutai (тёу кюукёкутаи). - Vocês da Delta Force, fujam para longe! - ordenou imediatamente a seguir.

Um soviético nipónico ?! - exclamou Heiwa- Nem quero imaginar o nome dele escrito em cirílico!

Aproveitando a situação, o grupo da Delta Force aproveita para prosseguir até ao seu alvo.

Felizmente, tivemos ajuda da artilharia pesada! - exclamou Atsushi.

Quando Shindayoronibatsu tentava reagir a fuga dos membros da Delta Force, Barbarossa reagiu ao invocar o seu primeiro golpe.

Não se esqueça da minha presença! - apontou Barbarossa.

Aquele vermes vão fugir! - gritou Shindayoronibatsu.

Tenha o gosto do Zero Absoluto! - afirmou Barbarossa.

Nani desu ka ?! - o seu adversário ficou espantado.

Советской революции генерала Зима – Barbarossa invocou o "General Inverno da Revolução Soviética" que cobriu a vítima com gelo e congelou-o até ao zero absoluto.

Sonna! - exclamou Heiwa pela severidade e simplicidade do golpe.

Contudo, o gelo quebrou-se e Shindayoronibatsu reagiu, lançando uma explosão psíquica contra ele. Entretanto, Barbarossa teletransportou-se para o outro lado, evitando o golpe.

Os seus golpes são basicamente psíquicos! - disse Barbarossa – Usando o meu teletransporte, consegui esquivar deste golpe básico!

Você é o primeiro verme... - o seu adversário enfureceu-se - ... que consegue esquivar dos meus golpes! Além disso precisaria de maior poder de congelação que isto!

O que vocês três conseguirão fazer contra mim ? - comentou Barbarossa, enfrentando os três.

Entretanto, Higuchi e Atsushi reuniram-se em pé de Fairbanks que saira do seu Skull Mobile para confrontar ideias.

Aquele Barbarossa já estava registado no nosso banco de dados... - comentou Fairbanks – Mas nunca pensamos que este general fosse liderar uma operação de assalto!

Provavelmente, ele possui muitas técnicas que podem retardar o avanço deles... - comentou Atshushi, reparando que o shinigami Ryuuku fugira novamente.

De acordo com L, os nomes reais dos Shisengumi são os Três Juízes do Inferno.

Macabro... - pensaram Higuchi e Atsushi.

Escrevam os nomes no caderno, e veremos se eles morrerão! - disse Fairbanks.

Tendo em conta o nome deles, vamos escrever de acordo com L. - respondeu Higuchi.

Assim escreveram: Rhadamanthys, Ryakudatsu no kenjutsu no Shigyakutekinaakki, Shigyakutekinaakkimon .

Aeacus, Heiwa no Shinseina Zan no Aoichou to Heiwa no Iriguchito Heiwamon .

Minos, Butsu no Houhou o Kojin no Tei, Shindayoronibatsumon.

Pronto! Vamos esperar 40 segundos até surtir efeito! - comentou Fairbanks.

No outro lado da barricada, Heiwa optou por lançar o seu golpe favorito e devastador:

Muito bem, verme comunista... - disse Heiwa – Aoitengoku no Gokurakujoudo!

Ops! - exclamou Barbarossa – o lendário golpe deste maldito!

Subitamente, Barbarossa estava num lindo paraíso, coberto por flores exóticas, templos gregos e alguns cursos de água. Reconhecera os rios Lete e Eridáno que banham os Campos Elíseos.

Segundos depois, sentira uma súbita compressão enquanto a visão deste Éden convertera-se num inferno de tortura psíquica, mas conseguira esquivar de um fluxo mortal de telequinésia que tentara despedaça-lo enquanto era afectado pela ilusão.

Apesar disso, feriu-se e foi projectado violentamente para as paredes!

Omedetto! - Heiwa sorriu – Sobreviveu a este golpe que têm uma taxa de mortandade quase plena.

Vamos apostar se conseguirá sobreviver a isto... caro Barbarossa! - disse Shigyakutekinaakki – Reitamashii no Arashi!

Tenho que desviar deste golpe ! - pensou Barbarossa ao teletransportar-se para o outro lado.

A tempestade psíquica era um golpe devastador, porque caso cruza-se com o feixe da tempestade, sofreria uma encefalia e uma ataque epiléptico juntamente com uma descarga de ilusões com a intensidade comparável a uma explosão coronal do Sol recebida na Terra.

A reflexão do feixe ainda torceu o corpo de Barbarossa antes de se recompor.

Oh! - Shigyakutekinaakki riu-se maliciosamente – O idiota consegui fugir do golpe, mas isto mostra que ele poderá servir de diversão, antes de podermos enfrentar a camarilha de Hades!

O que significa isso ?! - questionou Barbarossa.

Este laboratório está a pesquisar uma forma de nós despertarmos o Arayashiki dos Shinigamis que permita que nós iremos ao Mundo dos Mortos para confrontar Hades!

Hades esmagar-vos-ia numa fracção de segundo! Somente os mortos conseguem ir até lá!

Localizados a alguma distância, Atshushi e Higuchi olhavam para o relógio, e contavam os segundos até saberem se conseguiram derrotar os Shisengumi.

Faltavam alguns segundos, e aguardavam em silêncio mas o olhar penetrante do inimigo fez-lhes pensar que algo não batia certo... "38... 39... 40!", pensou Higuchi.

* * *

Subitamente, as coberturas dos Shinsengumi explodiram e irradiaram energia por todas as partes dos seus corpos. O Death Note falhara totalmente, provavelmente ajudara a despertar o misterioso Arayashiki ou pusera perto disso.

* * *

" Quando um Shinniyoukaigami desperta o Arayashiki, que é o oitavo nível evolutivo, o Death Note é totalmente inútil e o antigo digimon, o Shujishikiyoukai tornou-se num shinigami superior"

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

10. Apocalypse Now

* * *

* * *

" Qualquer tentativa de invasão do Mundo dos Mortos resultará no maior fracasso".

Os Shinsengumi tornaram-se em autêntico humanos resplandecentes cobertas com armaduras divinas, enquanto gritavam sarcasticamente.

Gostaram do show ? - comentou Heiwa, agora um representante de Aiacos – Aproveitamos até ao último segundo para despertarmos o Arayashiki! O Death Note agora é plenamente inútil!

Masaka! - Atsushi ficou perplexo – Um oitavo nível evolutivo, o Arayashiki ?!

Isto não pode estar a acontecer! - comentou Higuchi.

Parece que vamos ter um verdadeiro problema! - zurziu Barbarossa.

Entretanto, a equipa do Delta Force invadia o nível inferior do Bunker donde liquidaram alguma fraca resistência, e aí poderam instalar a bomba ao pé de um reactor nuclear miniatura que fornecia energia ao bunker. Eles repararam posteriormente que por detrás de uma porta blindada estava um portal similar ao que tinham montado em Fort Bragg pela Mesa Corporation.

Perfeito! - pensou Fairbanks – As suposições de L estavam correctas, a única saída de emergência será através daquele portal... Contudo, será que o Death Note funcionou ?

No mesmo momento ouviram uma forte explosão que resultou na queda de barras de ferro e de fragmentos de tijolo.

A julgar pela explosão de agora... - pensou o soldado que estava ao lado de Fairbanks – Não foi um sucesso!

Vamos tentar comunicar com o Centro de Comando... - Fairbanks preparou o equipamento de comunicação, enquanto ligava a um terminal de antena, localizado ao lado de um computador que controlava o portal – E solicitar o código e as instruções para activar a bomba.

Com a situação extremamente complicada, Atsushi e Higuchi fugiram em direcção à rampa enquanto Barbarossa mantinha a pose desafiante perante três adversários que o podiam despedaça-lo num instante.

Este Barbarossa é afinal um pouco melhor que a maioria dos Chou Kyuukyokutai que enfrentamos e derrotamos num único golpe certeiro, este esquivou dois e sofreu outro que conseguiu atenuar! - sorriu Shigyakutekinaaki, o representante de Rhadamanthys – Mas será que aguentará as nossas técnicas após a invocação do Arayashiki ?

Duvido plenamente! - adiantou Shindayoronibatsu, que representava Minos.

Isto está mau! - pensou Barbarossa – Será que terei que invocar a minha técnica secreta ?

Reitamashii no Arashi ! - Shigyakutekinaaki voltou a invocar a sua técnica favorita, revelando a evolução do seu poder graças ao Arayashiki. O fluxo psíquico torceu o corpo de Barbarossa e gerou alucinações e cefaleias com ataques epilépticos à mistura.

A última coisa que ocorreria seria a penetração dele numa parede de estuque a grande velocidade. O impacto esmagou parte do seu organismo, mas conseguia lutar apesar dos graves ferimentos.

Estes vermes comunistas são realmente resistentes! - comentou Heiwa – Assim, leve mais uma salva do... Aoitengoku no Gokurakujoudo!

A visão dos Campos Elíseos era tudo aquilo que o seu adversário queria tanto alcançar, mas Barbarossa era novamente torcido até quebrar completamente.

Isto é completamente inacreditável! - comentou Barbarossa, extremamente ferido e tentava erguer-se do meio do entulho em que cairia após o golpe de Heiwa – Quem seria capaz de criar ou permitir que os Shujishikiyoukai alcançassem tamanho poder ?!

O mesmo se aplica a alguém com uma quantidade significativa de poder, passar despercebido de mercenários como o Kaiser, que eu próprio tive o prazer de executá-lo! - comentou Shindayoronibatsu, referindo a maneira como eliminou o Digimon Kaiser enquanto jurava lealdade ao partido nazi, a troco de uma quantidade de dinheiro. - Os Chou Kyuukyukutai do Kaiser seriam um bom desafio para si, até reduzi-los a pó!

Barbarossa preparou-se para invocar a sua melhor técnica que podia retardar os seus três temíveis Juízes do Inferno!

Советский барьер Гулага свывает ! - Com este golpe, Barbarossa invocou a barreira Soviética do Gulag. O alvo foi engolido por um feixe de luz que abrangeu todo o espaço, caído numa dimensão alternativa.

Quando recuperaram da técnica, os três juízes depararam-se com algo plenamente anormal, porque por onde olhassem parecia que o universo reduzira-se a um estranho cubo cujas faces eram palco de formações de estranhas interferências coloridas.

Masaka! - comentou Heiwa, estupefacto com a situação – Como chamava o golpe que este verme invocou ?!

Eu não conheço muitas palavras em russo! - adiantou Shigyakutekinaaki – Mas o que será isto ?

Provavelmente é uma ilusão para nos atrapalhar ! - Heiwa não discutiria muito sobre problemas - Aoitengoku no Gokurakujoudo!

O golpe projectado para um lado da estranha barreira seria replicado no lado oposto, atingindo em cheio o próprio atacante. Heiwa ficaria seriamente afectada.

Daijoubu desu ka ?! - os outro dois ficaram incrédulos e preocupados.

Mas o que aconteceu para que a minha técnica fosse canalizada para o lado oposto ?! - disse Heiwa, ao recuperar do embate.

Reitamashii no Arashi ! - o golpe de Shigyakutekinaaki projectou-se uniformemente ao longo de um plano paralelo ao "solo", mas o feixe de energia seria projectado pelo topo e base do cubo atingindo-o na intersecção das duas réplicas.

Parem de atirar! - ordenou Shindayoronibatsu – esta ilusão parece simular um fenómeno dimensional compacto!

O que estás a tentar explicar ? - inquiriu Heiwa.

Este sistema actua como uma ratoeira, segundo as leis quais queres de um cubo embebido numa variedade topológica de ordem superior.

É impossível que Barbarossa consiga manipular o espaço-tempo de modo a criar esta ilusão!

Para isso eu tenho uma técnica ideal para explodir com tudo isso! Preparem-se!

Mas funcionará adequadamente ? - inquiriu Shigyakutekinnaki.

Sem dúvida alguma, e garanto que apesar dos danos que podemos receber, eliminaremos a fonte desta barreira incoveniente!

No exterior da armadilha, Barbarossa esforçava por conter a armadilha que era uma autêntica esfera formada por um fluxo de matéria e energia que perdia rapidamente a sua estabilidade!

No interior da armadilha, Shindayoronibatsu invocava os seus mantras antes de liberar mais um dos seus temíveis golpes:

Batsu Akuma no Seisei ! - o golpe designado, Purificação Demoníaca de Buda, gerou uma libertação energética com a bênção divina de Buda que implodiu com a barreira.

O que está a acontecer ?! - Barbarossa reparou que a sua barreira estilhaçou com o golpe de Shindayoronibatsu.

Barbarossa seria completamente despedaçado pela violenta onda de choque e morreria imediatamente, mas a reflexão da onda torcidou os três juízes o suficiente para estes cairem no chão e levarem com todo os estuque em cima deles. Por breves instantes eles não levantariam.

* * *

* * *

" O facto do Death Note não afectar um Arayashiki, não significa que ele não morra".

Enquanto Barbarossa e os Shinniyoukaigami batalhavam entre si, Atsushi e Higuchi cruzavam-se com todo o aparato da Delta Force que conseguira activar a bomba e ligar o computador que controlava o portal do bunker que seria a sua rota de fuga.

Fairbanks chama Centro!... - este inquiriu via rádio – Solicito instruções!

Aqui Centro! - respondeu uma voz distorcida – Qual é a vossa posição!

O Death Note falhou ao tentarmos liquidar os Shinniyoukaigami, mas um combatente soviético interviu ao nosso favor, batalhando contra eles. A luta continua!

Todo o sistema está montado ?

Efectivamente! Libertamos a bomba do atrelado, e montamos uma gaiola sobre ele que servirá para transportar os nossos homens pelo portal hiperdimensional que o próprio bunker possuí!

Isto significa que eu posso dispensar o avião de escolta!... Além disso conseguem trabalhar com o portal que vocês referiram? - Ouviu-se mais uma explosão vindo do andar superior do bunker.

Possivelmente!... - Fairbanks suspirou – Exijo o código para activar a bomba Tsar Bomb II.

Vou contactar Moscovo para autorizar a activação da bomba...

Alguns soldados ligavam cabos eléctricos a eléctrodos de alta tensão, aproveitando uma saída de corrente eléctrica de alta tensão do reactor nuclear do bunker. Também montarem os eléctrodos sobre arpões.

Não podemos fiar naquele Barbarossa, porque não conseguirá aguentar muito tempo contra eles! - disse um soldado – uma descarga de 20 mil amperes deverá explodir os miolos deles!

No preciso momento em que Barbarossa invocava a sua barreira, Fairbanks recebia a notícia esperada, o código da bomba:

Muito bem, Tenente Fairbanks! - disse o interlocutor do rádio – Insira e rode a chave mestra e abra o compartimento do temporizador.

OK! Agora vejo um conjunto de três pares de zeros com rótulos em russo...

Provavelmente, significam: Час (horas), Минута (minutos) e Секунда (segundos). Além disso, terá um conjunto de teclas em cirílico para digitar o código de acesso. Deverá ter em conta que a bomba foi programada para detonar dentro de dez minutos após a activação, porque Moscovo não divulga o código para reprogramar o temporizador!

Dez minutos é um pouco excessivo!... Cinco ou Três seriam o suficiente, mas também não é um problema insolúvel!

O código em questão é, teme nota: нфджсщязбм ! Depois prima o botão vermelho para confirmar!

OK! O contador activou-se sozinho marcando neste momento: 00:09:59 e a contar!

Dentro de nove minutos o portal de Fort Bragg será novamente activado!

Perfeito! Comunicação finalizada!

No outro lado da ampla cave, um dos soldados especializados em sistemas informáticos inimigos, ligou o computador e reparou que este corria uma versão obsoleta do UNIX, o clássico SVR 4.0-MP que era na altura completamente obsoleto!

Que sistema tão velho! - comentou o operador do computador – Mas descobrir senhas de administrador será um verdadeiro desafio!

Quando apareceu o prompt login, eles procuraram por todo o escritório do computador à procura de papéis que denunciassem a senha de acesso. Por enquanto, digitaram "root", porque sabiam que era a conta do super-administrador dos sistemas Unix. E solicitavam a senha, como era óbvio.

Mas o que diz este papel ? - outro soldado apontou um pedaço de papel com o seguinte refrão:

" Entlang den Flüssen des Segens, reißen drei Könige weg die Gottsperre nieder! Zum letzten Mal von ihnen Leben!"

Parece que está a referir os rios Eridano, Lete, Aqueronte dos Campos Elísios, bem como os Três Juízes do Inferno que de acordo com a mitologia, eles foram reis. Agora aquele significado de última coisa que farão nas suas vidas é um pouco estranha!

Provavelmente, significa que o código é formado pela última letra destes nomes... em alemão!

Assim... teremos Aiakos, Minos, Rhadamanthys para os juízes! Acheron, Lethe, Eridanus para os rios. E Hades para o deus grego que refere este verso!

As letras em questão serão... SSS para os rios; S para o Deus Grego e NES para os juízes. O código teria sete letras, com cinco S's! Não seria um bom código!

Quanto às iniciais... teremos AMR, ALE e H.

Naquela altura o tecto desabava parcialmente devido a explosão provocada pela derrota de Barbarossa.

Jesus crysis! - exclamou o operador!

Faltam menos de seis minutos para a detonação! - alertou Fairbanks, enquanto muitos soldados entravam na gaiola como sardinha em lata, mas não deveriam queixar muito da situação.

Surpreendemente, a introdução de ssssnes foi validado como senha de root! Invocaram o X Window Server e repararam que no meio de uma interface obsoleta estava o ícone do programa que regulava o funcionamento do portal.

Que código tão idiota para este quebra-cabeças!...

Mas ao arrancar o programa, exigiu mais um código para desbloquear o acesso à interface.

Que seja... ALEHAMR!... - mas resultou em "Verboten". Tentou várias combinações de letras até conseguir desbloquear o acesso: LEAHRMA.

Conseguimos desbloquear o acesso ao sistema!

O portal levará entre quatro a cinco minutos para recarregar!...

E a bomba detonará dentro de cinco minutos! - alertou Fairbanks!

A gaiola do atrelado encaixou 23 pessoas, restando dez para serem enfiados de "melhor maneira" dentro do Skull Mobile. Quando eles se preparavam para entrar dentro do veículo, repararam na visão aterradora dos três juízes a entrarem naquela cave.

Eis o covil dos vermes! - reclamou Heiwa.

Raios! Barbarossa falhou na tentativa de bloquear o avanço deles! - comentou Higuchi.

Muito bem, caros "superiores" da raça dos cães rafeiros! - denegriu Fairbanks – Fogo do Metal Storm contra aqueles idiotas!

A chuva de balas não provocou grande efeito, apesar deles terem as suas armaduras rachadas devido ao embate contra Barbarossa.

Verão o caminho para o Inferno! - disse Heiwa, preparando para invocar um golpe devastador.

Советской революции генерала Зима ! - a alma de Barbarossa conseguira invocar o seu poder de congelação, como seu último desejo.

Preparem os cabos de alta tensão! Dêem 20 mil amperes contra eles!... - ordenou Fairbanks.

Aquele idiota do Barbarossa, mesmo morto ataca! Ele ainda não entrara no Portão Cumeneano ? - perguntou Shigyakutekinaaki, referindo a entrada dos mortos no Submundo.

O Zero Absoluto era inútil, e ele próprio sabia-o! - disse Heiwa, quando libertou do gelo.

Subitamente, os três eram atingidos por arpões carregados com 20 mil amperes que provocou um ataque eléctrico devastador, explodindo com as suas armaduras!

O portal estava a 82 da sua capacidade, e o temporizador marcava um minuto e 23 segundos para a explosão termonuclear eminente. A descarga eléctrica derreteu o isolante, e curto-circuitou parte do quadro eléctrico, mas colocou os juízes imobilizados. Um ser humano morreria instantaneamente, mas não garantiam quanto tempo levaria até a paralisia eléctrica finalizasse.

Rápido! - pediu Fairbanks, que estava apertado dentro da cabine – Só temos uma única oportunidade para sairmos deste inferno!

Eu sou o último a entrar!... - gritou o último soldado, que viu o cenário dantesco uns breve segundos, antes de forçar a entrada no Skull Mobile. - Liguem o motor!

Raios! O enorme depósito de combustível está quase seco, e mal pega! - disse Fairbanks.

Isto está extremamente perigoso!

" Para todos os utilizadores alheios do Death Note, tudo terminará no caos, no desespero e na queda do abismo da morte!"

Entretanto, no andar superior em ruínas, o shinigami Ryuuku deparava com o seu camarada Nekkoshin que ficara confinado por uma magia bramânica, entretanto quebrada quando a explosão da barreira de Barborossa desintegrou o caderno em posse de Heiwa.

Nekkoshin! - exclamou Ryuuku – Finalmente, aqueles loucos conseguiram levar a melhor perante aquelas monstruosas criações!

Os Shinniyoukaigami ? - perguntou Nekkoshin, enquanto voavam para fora do bunker.

Aquele bando de humanos deverão reduzir aquelas criações de Hitler a pó! Finalmente!

Os nossos superiores que visitaram o Mundo dos Mortos avisaram que estes hibrídos foram criados pelos nazis, num ritual liderado pelo falecido Hitler do Mundo Digital!

Assim caiu Hitler! Em ambos os mundos! Em breve este continente virará comunista!

Mas ainda não quebraste o contracto com o teu companheiro humano!

Não há problema, porque vamos encontrarmos diante dele em breves minutos!

Por fim, o computador do portal activou o sistema, assim que o gerador atingiu os 100 de carga.

Faltavam apenas 37 segundos para a detonação naquela altura, e o wormhole do portal estabilizou-se uns quinze segundos depois, mas todo o débil sistema eléctrico podia falhar.

Em Fort Bragg, os extenuados reactores de fusão ligaram naquele momento o seu portal para receber em simultâneo, o avião de apoio e a Delta Force!

No bunker, o Skull Mobile arrancara finalmente do sítio, e Fairbanks acelerou furiosamente para a rampa localizada perto do portal. Naquele instante, os três juízes acordaram atordoados, ao verem os seus inimigos a fugirem para o seu portal privado!

O que está a ocorrer ?! - gritou Heiwa!

Como aqueles doidos descobriram o código de acesso ao nosso portal destinado aos Campos Elíseos ?! - disse Shindayoronibatsu.

Aquele poema que servia de mnemónica foi provavelmente, a forma de obterem a chave! - adiantou Shigyakutekinaaki.

OK! - gritou Heiwa – Vamos reduzi-los à pó antes deles fugirem!

Foi tarde demais, a dormência atrasou a invocação do golpe, e eles viram o jipe militar juntamente com o atrelado entrarem direitinhos pelo portal.

Aoitengoku no Gokurakujoudo! - o atraso de reacção fez que obliterasse o portal e todo o sistema eléctrico numa enorme explosão. Todo isto a seis segundos da detonação!

O enorme estrondo provocou a queda de mais entulho, ferros e por pouco não colapsaria o andar superior sobre a cave, mas a bomba estava intacta.

O que ocorreu, seu idiota ?! - gritaram Shindayoronibatsu e Shigyakutekinaaki.

Vamos atirar todo o arsenal nuclear nazi contra o Mundo Humano, a respeito desta afronta! - gritou, enraivecido, Heiwa.

Quando viraram o seu olhar para o engenho localizado alguns metros adiante, repararam que marcava: 2... 1... e 0! Antes deles gritarem, tudo seria instantaneamente incinerado pela maior bomba nuclear da história.

No exterior, a ilha tremeu e vaporizou-se similarmente à desintegração da montanha de Krakatoa na célebre erupção de 1883. A enorme reacção de fusão nuclear vaporizou os invencíveis Shinniyoukaigami a mais de 200 milhões de graus Kelvin ao nível molecular e atómico, cumprindo a missão da Delta Force. Toda a barreira electromagnética fora obliterada, e a água ao seu redor vaporizou-se. A violente deslocação de água geraria um tsunami com mais de 20 metros de altura e a expansão na atmosfera da explosão geraria um cogumelo atómico com vários quilómetros de altura na atmosfera. O avião de suporte da Delta Force entrara no seu portal aéreo alguns segundos antes da explosão.

Os efeitos nos arredores foram dantescos, o pulso electromagnético provocou um fall-out que destruiu os sistemas eléctricos de El Fierro que recebia minutos depois um tsunami que inundaria mais de onze quilómetro de solo, mas boa parte das vítimas seria a milícia do Reino de Kira que deixara a cidade ser tomada pelos comunistas no início da tarde daquele dia.

Quando a notícia dos Shinniyoukaigami foram derrotados graças a uma explosão nuclear, provocou o pânico por entre os nazis, porque perderam a sua super-arma apesar dela ter-se virado contra eles. Mas a guerra ainda duraria mais alguns meses até a queda de Neuer Gotland que derrubou o exército nazi, e tornou o supercontinente Server sobre a égide unificada da URSS comunista no lado ocidental e central, e mais uns satélites no lado oriental.

Relativamente ao momento zero da explosão, o Skull Mobile sobreviveu à sua viagem instantânea sobre a hiperdimensão. Quando saiu pelo portal de Fort Bragg, o veículo com o atrelado aterraram literalmente sobre uma placa de betão celular que amorteceu a queda e parou o veículo com todos os passageiros dentro.

Aqui Fairbanks! - disse o próprio – Chegamos a casa, julgamos que mandamos os estupores pelos ares!

Welcome back! - sorriu o general Thomson – Os nossos sistemas de espionagem confirmaram a "krakatorização" da La Isla del Diablo, tenente Fairbanks! A explosão derrotou-os!

Poucos segundos depois, sairia o avião de suporte antes do portal fechar novamente. O avião foi imobilizado graças ao betão celular.

Várias horas depois, o próprio presidente americano felicitou a Delta Force pela aniquilação de Kira, dos Shinniyoukaigami e a derrota total das pretensões transdimensionais que os digimons poderiam ambiciona.

Com Atsushi e Higuchi nas instalações do Pentágono, eles foram intersectados por Ryuuku.

Olá, meu casalinho favoritinho! - Ryuuku não poupava elogios a aquele casal gay.

Muito bem, caro Ryuuku! - disse Higuchi – Eu abdico da posse deste caderno maldito cuja réplica provocou o caos e devastação que o Exército Americano utilizou o impossível para liquidar esta ameaça!

Muito bem! Abdicação aceite!

Ryuuku desaparecia do ar, e cedo eles esqueceriam parte das recordações sobre o Death Note. L regressaria à sua base com Watari, Mello e Near.

Mas para os três Shinsengumi que queriam tamanho poder cairiam no rio Flegetonte e as suas almas arderam aí antes de serem escorraçados pelos verdadeiros Juízes do Inferno, que não só invocaram a sua ambição em nome de Rhadamanthys, Minos e Aiacos como queriam entrar nos Campos Elísios para escorraçar Hades do seu castelo. As suas punição foram terríveis, porque foram julgados directamente por Hades e encarcerados no último nível do Tártaro.

O Mundo Digital cairia nas mãos de Estaline, e o seu novo regime comunista duraria décadas, mas isto seria claramente a derradeira consequência da opção que garantia a estabilidade daquela dimensão, mas a história política nunca acabaria aqui.

" O derradeiro destino dos utilizadores do Death Note é o vazio, no fundo da Aquerúsia, o fundo dos pântanos de Caronte".

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

Epílogo: Mundo Shinigami

Nekkoshin e Ryuuku regressaram ao seu covil após terem semeado caos no Mundo Digital, mas seriam felicitados pela proeza e loucura de terem virado todo o sistema social do avesso.

Então Nekkoshin! Ryuuku! - gritava outro shinigami a respeito deles – A vossa missão no novo Mundo Digital foi um pleno sucesso ?!

Perdemos os Death Notes especiais que permitiam matar aquelas criaturas criptometamórficas bidireccionais! - grunhiu Nekkoshin – Um foi destruído na batalha, outro após a abdicação, o nosso chefe resolveu queimá-lo para evitar outros problemas!

A guerra no Mundo Digital acabou, com a vitória comunista! - adiantou Ryuuku.

Isto significa mais guerras e oportunidades para os shinigamis! - respondeu o companheiro.

Hades deve ter aplicado a suprema humilhação a aqueles três híbridos! - disse Nekkoshin.

Que medo! - gemeu Ryuuku.

Quanto ao seu parceiro... - indignou o terceiro shinigami – Ele era um reles digimon...

Exactamente, meu caro! - respondeu Nekkoshin – O idiota julgava-se que era um assassino intocável, sobre a alcunha de Kira! Ele matava tanta gente que durante um tempo, eu ficava atediado! Assim que os oportunistas subiram no poder durante o caos, ele caiu na mais básica das ratoeiras.

A ânsia de acumular poder e cair nas mãos de superiores inescrupulosos... - disse Ryuuku.

Mas aqueles três híbridos que começaram por limpar algum lixo político a favor dos nacionalistas acabou por revelar que eles pretendiam entrar e conquistar o Mundo dos Mortos!

Que fica exactamente ao nosso lado! - comentou o shinigami companheiro, sorridente.

Mas eles acabaram por ficar com o caderno e eliminaram Kira de forma indúbia!

Depois foi a missão louca da Delta Force que conseguiu eliminar a ameaça de forma bombástica! 100 megatoneladas em cima de três palhaços levou-os direitinhos para o inferno! - Ryuuku recordaria desta situação.

Eppour si muove ! - disse Nekkoshin – Depois dos americanos terem ajudado os soviéticos a ganhar a sua quota-parte após a II Guerra Mundial após a derrota dos nazis, os americanos voltaram a ajudar os novos soviéticos num outro mundo a ganhar uma guerra similar contra os primos nazis da mesma forma! E o nome comum entre os líderes chama-se Estaline!

Dentro de alguns anos teremos uma nova guerra que não será nada construtiva – o companheiro acabou por prever uma nova Guerra Fria.

A efémera reunião desfaz-se, e os shinigamis prosseguirão o seu trabalho até caírem na asneira de prolongar a vida de um humano, que provocará a sua morte.

No outro lado do Mundo Shinigami, atravessando a Planície dos Narcisos alcançamos o Mundo dos Mortos. Aqui o digimon da raça Gazimon que auto-intitulava Kira foi preso pelas atrocidades que cometera com o Death Note.

Mas o que aconteceu ?! - O Kira "acordou" após a sua morte no Mundo Digital, quando colidiu com o seu Ferrari a alta velocidade.

Aqui está o célebre criminoso!... - comentou alguém vindo do nevoeiro.

Nani ? - Kira ficou espantado ao ver um velho homem com um remo na mão.

Bem-vindo ao Inferno, caro criminoso que caiu na ambição do Death Note – disse Caronte.

Meikai ?! - Kira exclamou "inferno" na sua língua nativa.

A condenação dada por Minos é o seu afogamento e submersão no pântano de Arquerusia, que é a foz do rio Aqueronte!

Mas o que está a dizer ?! - Kira não conseguia controlar o seu próprio corpo, a medida que este andava até à borda do pântano.

O castigo reservado aos utilizadores do Death Note é a sua aniquilação no Vazio, ou seja, nas profundezas deste pântano... - Caronte sorriu maliciosamente – Por toda a eternidade!

Kira entrou na água e nadou contra a sua vontade até se perder no extenso nevoeiro até ele se imobilizar e afundar-se nas longínquas profundezas daquele pântano!

Os três Shinniyoukaigami não tiveram melhor sorte, porque assim que enfrentaram os verdadeiros Rhadamanthys, Minos e Aiacos não tiveram nenhuma hipótese de perdão.

Aqui estão perante o Sagrado Tribunal do Julgamento dos Campos de Asfodel! - enunciou Minos.

Os Sagrados Juízes do Inferno ?! - comentaram os três condenados.

Exactamente! Vocês cometeram o sacrilégio de nos invocar em nome das suas ambições!

O senhor julga ser um ser plenipotenciário, seu subordinado de Hades ?! - gritou Heiwa, que tentava invocar os seus poderes.

Que insolência! - Aiacos aplicou uma paralisação instantânea contra o seu adversário – Mesmo que invocassem o Arayashiki, não são pareo contra nós!

As águas do Flagestonte resolverão este problema, porque serão carbonizados e reduzidos a comuns mortais! - sugeriu Rhadamanthys.

Além do banho em Flagestonte, condenarei os três para serem encarcerados no último nível de prisões do Tártaro, donde serão regularmente banhados pelo mesmo rio Flagestonte para toda a eternidade! - Minos acabaria por formalizar a sentença.

Também eu quero presenciar esta condenação! - apareceu Hades, o Imperador do Mundo dos Mortos! - Acrescentarei a minha primeira leva, uma demonstração do meu poder divino!

Sem Hades mexer o seu corpo enigmático, os três condenados foram pulverizados e esparguetizados durante um breve instante, perdendo todos os seus poderes.

Sonna! - comentaram os três. - Não teríamos hipótese alguma!

Agora compreenderam que não passaram de loucos inconsequentes! - urdiu Hades – Minos, levem estes três para Tártaros!

O banho dos condenados no rio Flagestonte era feito pelos subordinados de Rhadamanthys, e cedo foram reduzidos a mortais indefensáveis. Agora viverão no fundo do Tártaro para toda a eternidade. O Digimon Kaiser, que aparecera no início do caso, também foi arremessado para o Tártaro e queimado ciclicamente pelo Flagestonte.

Para Hades, aquilo não passou de mais uma infrutífera tentativa de um mero mortal para subverter a sua autoridade no Submundo. Somente Herácles conseguiu confrontá-lo mas isso só fora possível por ele ser um filho de Zeus. Hades mantinha alguma rivalidade contra Zeus, mas tentava não entrar em conflito contra Poseídon. Assim, no mundo mitológico, as coisas prosseguiriam normalmente.

Epílogo: Mundo Humano

O regresso de L ao comando central da Interpol após este caso sobrenatural causou alguma depressão, porque muito provavelmente não teria mais um caso que envolvesse tamanhos recursos para detectar e liquidar uma ameaça tão complexa.

Comparado com a aventura mental com Raito Yagami, que acabou com o simulacro audacioso da sua morte para o enganar e capturá-lo sobre a sua própria armadilha, o Kira do Mundo Digital revelou-se mais perigoso, porque apanhou uma guerra mundial no meio, e este Kira fora extremamente permeável aos ambiciosos que pretendiam usá-lo como um joker do baralho.

A abdicação da posse do caderno de Higuchi fez-lhe perder as escassas vezes em que experimentou o caderno, porém ele sempre foi muito restrito no uso dele.

L sabia que Ryuuku lhe contou que a esmagadora maioria dos utilizadores humanos do Death Note acabavam por abdicar da posse ao fim de poucos dias, porque entravam em pânico com a carnificina gerada pelas "sentenças divinas". O esquecimento após a abdicação salvava os antigos donos dos maiores suplícios, porém os shinigamis podiam liquidá-los caso enlouquecessem ou tornassem perigosamente extremistas. A reunião com Watari começara e a partir daí comunicariam com todos os representantes da Interpol utilizando o equipamento de ocultação conhecido.

Excelentíssimos Senhores da Interpol – L lança o seu mote próprio - Aqui fala L!

Finalmente ele apareceu após esta crise terrível! - foi a resposta de algum representante na bancada principal.

Mas quem venceu a guerra naquela dimensão paralela ? - perguntou um chinês.

Para evitar divagações, seguirei um plano estabelecido – L impõe alguma ordem, para evitar interrupções da conversa.

A identidade de Kira, que provocou na Terra uma actividade de extermínio de indivíduos qualificados com fins maliciosos, como hackers ou engenheiros em actividades ilícitas, era uma criatura da raça Gazimon, cuja identidade era Richard Huygens.

Parece um nome holandês... - comentou o representante alemão, cuja nação é vizinha à Holanda.

Mas era conhecido pela alcunha de Kira, imitando a saga assassina de Raito Yagami – disse L.

Ainda estamos a recuperar deste período perigoso, donde até o conceito elementar de humanidade e de justiça eram subvertidos por este terrorista! - opinou alguém desconhecido.

Mas ele era muito ambicioso e aproveitou o início da guerra entre a Junta Militar de El Fierro e os exércitos comunistas como trampolim para atrair algum dos lados da barricada. - L suspirou – Mesmo ele sozinho provocou alguns estragos...

Naquela altura... - interrompeu o delegado japonês – O senhor L estava a investigar a identidade de Kira, invadindo o Mundo Digital. Mas não existia algum oportunista chamado Kaiser ?

A adopção de Kira pela Junta Militar ocorreu após a invasão e liquidação do exército privado de um humano rebelde chamado Digimon Kaiser. Imediatamente após este facto, Kira liquidou a cúpula da Junta Militar e substituiu por novos subordinados à facção nazi que entretanto surgira do caos. - respondeu L.

E os comunistas formaram o seu governo e estado soberano!... - adiantou algum russo nostálgico.

A cidade de El Fierro ficou sobre a gestão de um governo autónomo designado Reino de Kira, donde Kira era o "Deus" do lugar, e o governo era regido por três shujishikiyoukai extremamente poderosos que seguiam ordens directas do governo central nazi. - acrescentou L.

Mas a ambição deles acabou por desabar esta utopia... - disse o delegado japonês.

El Fierro encomendou uma guerra contra os nazis, levando a que o triunvirato reinante fosse banido de todos os financiamentos. Foi aí que os EUA interviram mandando a Delta Force para liquidar os quatro a todo o custo! - L recordava finalmente os acontecimentos recentes!

Foram 24 horas alucinantes! - comentou o delegado norte-americano – Até os russos forneceram ajuda e recursos para divergir responsabilidades!

Assim testamos a Tsar Bomb II sem riscos, numa situação de guerra legítima! - disse o russo.

Kira morreu num acidente estúpido, mas o triunvirato exigiu muita sorte para serem derrotados! – disse L – Os próprios soviéticos sacrificaram o seu melhor agente que conseguiu atrasar a reacção do triunvirato antes da Delta Force poder activar a bomba e fugir da zona.

E tudo acabou numa grande explosão! - acrescentou o delegado norte-americano.

Finda a operação, a guerra seria ganha pelos comunistas que pode gerar conflitos assim que a sociedade daquela dimensão recuperar do conflito. - concluiu L.

A reunião prosseguiria com maior debate a respeito das operações, bem como o reconhecimento do novo governo comunista, e dos seus satélites potencialmente liberalizantes.

Epílogo: Mundo Digital

O fim da grande guerra no supercontinente Server provocou a ascensão da URSS, com todas as grandes implicações que geraria. Neuer Gotland cairia nos finais de 2014, após a captura do arsenal nuclear que esta potência desenvolvera e o assassínio selectivo dos dirigentes do antigo regime.

Para evitar que uma grande área fosse dominada por Estaline, e por imposição dos aliados, a zona oriental do continente foi dividida em algumas repúblicas satélite, cedo governados por regimes passivos perante a URSS. Não fora preciso esperar muito tempo até que os satélites fossem governados por regimes autoritários de inspiração comunista, restando algumas forças vivas que mantinham políticas mais liberais que nos territórios governados por Novaya Moskba.

Cedo a propaganda dos regimes apagou da história a aventura de Kira, reduzindo-a a uma nota de rodapé. A cidade de El Fierro jamais se recuperaria do tsunami gerado pela detonação nuclear, e a pequena ilha designada La Isla del Diablo desaparecera, restando o interior desta no fundo do mar.

A gigantesca detonação nuclear que findou o triunvirato que reinou o Reino de Kira era convenientemente classificada como um "acto heróico" das forças especiais que "derrotaram os imperialistas", ocultando a acção da Delta Force como agente primário na acção.

O tsunami galgou o palácio clássico do triunvirato, mas não provocara muitos danos materiais. Infelizmente, o complexo seria demolido para dar lugar a blocos de apartamentos que não se destingiam dos restantes mais antigos da cidade. A velha marina foi terraplanada e substituída por auditórios populares, e o complexo portuário foi vedado ao acesso público por barreiras de arame farpado e postos de controlo. A nova Constituição civil da república de El Fierro, San Andreas e Las Venturas era aprovada na secretária, sem legitimidade popular.

A polícia política da região actuava segundo ordens do KGB soviético, e após alguns anos de regime milhares de prisioneiros políticos enchiam as antigas prisões nazis, reconvertidas ao comunismo. A economia local definharia, e muitos refugiados políticos optaram por fugir do território comunista, gerando conflitos sociais e uma nova guerra.

Quando Estaline desapareceu, todo o aparelho de estado colapsou, e todo a URSS fragmentou-se em regiões mais pequenas que numa questão de décadas retomariam ao regime democrático.

Retomando à El Fierro da era comunista, um antigo cidadão desta cidade comentaria a nova situação, enquanto fitava o cartaz de propaganda.

Enquanto Kira governava esta cidade, ganhamos alguma segurança com a aniquilação do crime, porque os criminosos eram eliminados sem grande clamor. Agora, aqueles malditos comunistas mataram-no e ficamos sem direito a opinião, a liberdade, ao direito de viajar e até ao direito de constituir negócio! Para mim, Kira podia ser um louco, mas aqueles comunistas são ainda piores!

" Com a estrela vermelha em El Fierro a brilhar, a revolução continuará a avançar!" - ele lera sarcasticamente o cartaz de propaganda – Que bando de aldrabões! Isto é que é felicidade ?! - gritou perante a rua, que tinha pouquíssimo movimento.

O senhor deve ser muito esperto para difamar as resoluções populares! - aprontou um polícia.

Vocês são um bando de ladrões, seus bolcheviques! - a resposta do homem motivou detenção imediata, e transferência para a polícia política.

Ignora-se o destino final do individuo, mas provavelmente fora retido para os trabalhos forçados.

O aparelho de Estado foi estabelecido, e a sua consolidação impedia qualquer movimento político para a mudar. Como exemplo flagrante, somente em 2017 fora autorizado um plebiscito para validar a Constituição e o Governo Central. Após um período eleitoral que durou apenas duas horas, e autorizado a apenas membros do Partido Comunistas fez que o plebiscito fosse validado por 99,76 dos votos! (E com apenas oito votos contra e 87 nulos!) Além disso, a população civil somente elegia a nível de bairro uma lista de deputados que só eram habilitados a elegíveis para formar a Assembleia Popular que constituia o Governo através da nomeação por parte dos membros do próprio Partido Comunista!

Sem comentar mais nada, era "democracia popular" no seu melhor, mas mostrou quão desastroso uma sociedade instável colapsou devido a vulgar ambicioso que tinha a derradeira arma.

FIM


End file.
